Akantha
by WWBMForever
Summary: How Bruce and Diana got together was a beautiful journey, but it was filled with sorrow and heartache along the way. A collection of one-shots that lead up to the big event. Because every rose has its thorn.
1. Mother's Approval

Diana had stepped out of the old and into the new. There were new sounds and tastes and men. She smiled as she silently pondered the new men in her life.

Superman was a warrior, proud and true. He would make even her mother rethink there way of life. J'onn was isolated and alone in this world, a true Greek tragedy come to life. Her mother would sympathize. Green Lantern was a military man. He was all about training and experience. She could just see her mother talking war strategies with him. Flash, while childish, would amuse her mother with his antics.

Then, there was Batman. He was dark and secretive. He had no powers. He was not a warrior, but he was a fighter. Even behind the lenses, Diana could see the hurt that drived him. She could see that he had something that all the other did not. Fighting crime was something they all did because it was right. They did it because they should use their gifts to better the world. It was a job to them.

For Batman, it was a life. It was a passion, a never-ending struggle. Diana smiled as she thought of the caped crusader, only to feel that unfamiliar sting. She remembered all to well the pain she had felt when she thought he was dead. She understood why he didn't tell anyone the plan. She even understood why J'onn had kept it hidden from all of them, but it still hurt.

"Penny for you're thoughts, Princess," Bruce smirked from the corner of the cafeteria, moving to the table where she was sitting and looking out at the stars

"I was just thinking about home. My mother….she," Diana looked down, not wanting to cry in front of him.

She knew one thing. She was a warrior, and they never cry. Bruce looked down as well as if he were in deep thought. While Diana had never lost anyone, she would understand his pain, only in a different way.

"It's okay, Diana. I know what it's like to lose a mother," Bruce sighed, "I lost mine a long time ago."

It didn't take Diana long to understand what he meant, "I know what that feels like. It's a stinging pain in your chest that feels like it will never go away. It makes you want to scream and cry and hate everyone. It hurts unlike anything I've ever experienced."

Bruce tilted his head, wanting nothing more than to ask who she had lost, but he wouldn't want her to do that to him, "You must know heartache."

Diana smiled, "It got better. I'm fine now."

Bruce perked up, wanting to know how to achieve this happiness, "How did you get over it?"

Diana pushed back her hair, staring at him with her tear-filled baby blues, "You came back."

She felt stupid, turning away from him and waiting for him to tell her how stupid she was for feeling this way.

"You're not a rookie," Bruce sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She turned, confused at his statement.

Bruce only smirked, "You can think with your head, but feel with your heart. That takes years to master."

She smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, walking out the door, "Oh and Diana, I'm glad to be back with you too."

This time Diana felt something completely new, only this wasn't painful. She felt warm and happy. Maybe, this would be a new home for her. Batman was definitely different than all the other men of the league. To her, he was the true hero. She just knew, her mother would never approve.


	2. Missing

Diana blinked back tears as her mother sent her away. It hurt knowing that she would never see her mother again. Exiled—knowing that she would never visit of know if her family was safe.

Bruce watched as a fellow hero, a fellow friend, was broken before his very eyes. There was nothing he could do. Not even Superman could fix it.

Flash fought it of course, but Bruce knew it was the last thing Diana needed. He knew what it was to lose a mother. Of course, his separation was different—well if you believed in an afterlife. But, at least her mother was still alive. Still, he knew they shared a common loss, "Not now."

Diana graciously accepted her punishment. She knew what would happen as soon as she accepted her friends' help, but the lives of her sisters and mother meant more to her than dignity or pride. She turned to walk t the jet. J'onn had tried to give her sympathy, but she didn't want it.

The javelin ride to the Watchtower was a long one. Diana never realized how you can be surrounded by people, yet still be all alone. She knew it was necessary. Princess or not—the laws applied to her too. Hippolyta had to be a leader first and a mother last, but really her mother had never been easy on her. Diana was supposed to be the next queen, but now she doubted that would even happen. The again as she pondered it, Diana realized that her exile would occur eventually. Diana was like a wild horse that could not be tamed even though her mother truly tried. Diana's heart yearned for the outside world more than anything. She just felt like something was missing from her life.

She immediately went for the training rooms, hoping that it would take her mind away from recent events. Every broken robot gave her relief, but in the end, there were more fallen tears than opponents.

That's how Bruce found her, on the floor in tears. He moved quietly, so as not to be noticed.

Diana soon found herself in strong arms of comfort. She smiled, leaning into Bruce as they sat in silence. She felt as though nothing could get her when he was there. It was silly though really. She was far stronger than him.

"It hurts, Batman," she looked up into white lens as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

Bruce was thankful the mask hid his tears, "I know, and I'm not going to lie to you. The pain never really goes away."

"I hate her. I know she's the queen, but she's my mother too. The later always comes second," Diana felt anger boiling in her body, but Bruce only held her tighter.

"Don't say that, Diana. You never know when something might hap…"

Diana cut him off, venom in her voice, "She made her choice!"

Brice sighed, "Diana just don't do anything you'll regret. I know it hurts, losing your family."

Diana turned, looking at Bruce with her intense baby blues, "No, Batman, you're the one who's here. You and my friends here—you are all my family."

Bruce smirked, never letting go. Diana smiled, perhaps she'd found what she'd been missing.


	3. Irreplaceable

It was too late. There was no denying that, but Diana pushed still harder against the missile. She was a warrior, so she had never feared death. But, she had never really been too fond of it either. She knew it would mean life without her new family. She also knew if she didn't stop the missile, the citizens of Gorilla City would die—Superman, Hawkgirl, J'onn, and Batman would die. She bit her lip, finding the strength to continue to push. She thought of all they had been through together. Superman had shown her true heroics. Hawkgirl had made her reconsider her thoughts about men. J'onn understood not having a family and being alone in Man's World. Then, there was Batman. He cloaked himself in darkness and mystery, but she knew he was hiding a hurt soul. She had seen the beautiful man behind the mask and she couldn't lose him. She dug her feet into the ground as the missile slowed to a stop.

"Diana!" he screamed her name, feeling like he was moving in slow motion as his best friend was buried under a pile of rubble

Bruce felt his heart pound in his chest. He'd lost his mother and father, and for some reason this felt worse. He was eight when he lost his parents—utterly helpless to do anything. He'd trained for years, and still he could do nothing to save her. He jumped down into the crater, hoping to dig her out. He pulled up rock after rock, dust covering his black gloves. He knew how illogical it was, but for the first time in years he was praying—bargaining really. Bruce would give up many things for his friend. He just wanted to hear her voice, her sweet laughter—anything to signal that she was still alive.

J'onn placed a hand on his shoulder, and he lowered his head. J'onn couldn't sense her, so there was no hope. It was over. Then, he saw the missile move ever so slightly. Diana stood, crushing the missiles navigation system. She looked just as beautiful as ever. Her arms were covered with a few bruises, and sweat covered her brow. But, she was alive, and for that, Bruce gave a silent prayer of thanks. He smiled as she declared the city safe, but he didn't notice her looking down at his hands. He ducked them under his cape, but it was far too late. He felt a blush creep across his cheeks as she kissed his cheek.

Diana smiled, leading him away to the javelin. She smiled once they were out of site of the crowd, "You didn't have to do that. I figured I would be alright."

Bruce smirked, "I was just concerned. The league would be boring without you around. We are friends."

"We're family," Diana smiled, leaning forward and giving him a light kiss on the lips, "Besides, I can't even fathom being in the league without you around. I doubt we would win without your genius."

Bruce chuckled, "You would. You always seem to find away."

Diana sighed as Bruce gently messaged her shoulders, "Thanks, I'm really tense and sore. I might have broken a rib."

Bruce lifted her into his arms, "Come on, we're going to the infirmary now!"

Diana laughed as Bruce held her tight to his chest. She cared for him so much, even as he cared for her. They were best friends. They were family—perhaps even something more.

"Bruce," he looked down at the vision of loveliness in his arms, "You're irreplaceable."


	4. Don't Knock It

He stopped a speeding bus. It was incredible to watch, but as he stumbled out, Diana knew something was terrible wrong. She felt her heart skip a beat as he fell forward into her arms. No, the others had fallen already. She never thought Batman could fall. He was so strong that she often found herself forgetting that he was human.

She got him to the infirmary as quickly as possible. But, that didn't make her feel any better. His shallow breathing scared her. J'onn would find a cure; he had to. She turned to Hawkgirl, her only comrade. It was up to them now.

It was only a matter of time before her friends would be dead. Honestly, she felt like she should have known, "Even when she was a child, I sensed a bitterness within her. She was never really one of us."

Hawkgirl scoffed, "I think she fits in pretty well."

Diana felt an anger rise within herself. She was nothing like Aresia. She would never hurt anyone, male or female. The Amazons were not like that, "How can you say that?"

Hawkgirl shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Aresia is just taking your precious Amazon code to its logical extension."

No, that was not true, "We don't teach hatred."

Hawkgirl smirked, pointing out the fatal flaw in Diana's statement, "Except when it comes to men."

Diana was taken aback, but she knew what Hawkgirl said was true. But, Hawkgirl didn't know the torments the Amazons had suffered at the hands of man. Truthfully, Diana didn't know either. She hadn't been born yet, but she heard the stories. She saw the looks on the faces of her sisters, and that was enough. Anyone that could hurt them like that deserved hatred.

It was a while before Hawkgirl spoke up again, "Who wants to live in a world without men?"

Of course, Diana turned to her teachings, "They can't possibly be that essential to your life."

Hawkgirl smirked, "Don't knock it, till you've tried it, Princess."

Diana sighed, thinking about what she had said. In fact, she couldn't stop thinking about it throughout the entire mission. She thought of the men in the league, and of her life without them. She had never realized it before, but they were all an essential part of her life. J'onn was teaching her compassion for mankind. Superman was teaching her the meaning of heroics. John was teaching her discipline. Flash taught her to laugh and enjoy life. And Batman, he was a mystery to her, but somehow he made her day better. Perhaps, men are necessary.

Diana had never thought this way before, but she realized how much easier the fight would be with the men there. She also realized that men weren't the only evils in the world. She never felt so much anger at another woman as when Aresia held her mother prisoner, but that anger quickly subsided with her death. She felt bad for Aresia. She never learned to see the good in men, but at the same time, Diana felt great at having the cure.

She smiled when she saw Batman open his eyes, "Hey."

He smirked, sitting up, "Remind me never to go to one of your family reunions."

"We're not all like that," Diana growled at the insinuation, "It's the evil actions of man that made us into who we are, so why don't you think yourself."

"Princess, here's a reality check for you. What happened to your people happened thousands of years ago when women didn't have any rights," Bruce stood, leaning against the bed for support, "You want to say how you're a warrior, and your people are so brave. But, going and hiding away from the rest of the world was cowardly. Less communication between men and women is really going to help."

Diana growled, "You are just like every other man. You are so self-righteous. What, did you save me in Gorilla City and tonight to help your ego? I mean Batmobile, bat-a-rang, bat-jet."

"I don't have an ego, Princess. I'm just trying to protect a friend. I don't have to take this," Bruce sighed standing and walking towards the hanger.

Diana grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him closer and turning him around to face her. Bruce stared at her through his lenses—a blank expression on his face. He wasn't expecting her to press her lips to his. She moved slowly as if she was unsure of herself, but it didn't take long for him to help. He guided her through the kiss, his tongue pressing against her lips as he begged her for access. She parted them eagerly, their tongues dealing in a fight for control. Bruce wasn't even sure who was winning, but he didn't care. He didn't even care that he would soon need to stop for air. They only stopped when he groaned in pain.

Bruce looked at her with confusion as he caught his breath, "What was that?"

Diana smiled, "Hawkgirl said don't knock it until you've tried it."

Bruce smirked, "And?"

"This never happened," Diana bit her lip nervously as he agreed.

Bruce smiled as he walked away, knowing that Diana probably thought he couldn't hear her as she whispered, "I liked it."


	5. Justification

It was completely fake, but when had that ever mattered. Kissing Cheetah should have been pleasurable. When had he, Bruce Wayne, ever hated a kiss? But, he found himself utterly disinterested. He just kept telling himself that it was the only way. He was protecting his teammates. He would easily escape before they could be hurt trying to save him—as if he, the Batman, ever needed saving.

His plan was simple enough. He convinced Cheetah to betray her comrades, albeit his convincing could have been better. He'd kissed her like a teenager would practice in front of the mirror. He could do better, but he didn't want to. The kiss meant nothing.

Yet, why did it matter to him so much? It was driving him crazy. He'd kissed plenty of people, but he never said it meant nothing. He never had to justify his reason for kissing them.

There was a taste still on his lips though. Since his kiss with Diana, he felt this overwhelming hunger deep within him. He wanted to kiss her again, but he knew he couldn't be distracted by such fancies. He didn't have time for a woman. And, Diana was fiery, beautiful, and tenacious. She was a warrior. She was pure, and she deserved more than a one night stand with him. He didn't understand why, but this was the first time he refused to sleep with a woman. It was the first time he had to justify himself in his decision to keep a woman pure.

He could let her in his world. She would understand. She would love him. She would even let Gotham be first in his life. Bruce knew that Diana would want him to keep his vow to his parents, but he would break a vow to her in the process. He refused to break her. He refused to hurt her, but was it so wrong to want to kiss her? That, Bruce Wayne could not justify.


	6. The Fear

That horrible sickening feeling—Bruce Wayne knew all too well. He had faced the most dangerous of villains. He had watched his parents get murdered right before his eyes. The sound of a gunshot still made him cringe. Nothing else in the world could do it. Joker's laughter, Scarecrow's fear gas, Ra's Al Ghul's minions, Ivy's poisons—none of these things made the Batman cringe in horror or fear.

He could face the darkness and come out victorious. He had learned to use his fear as a weapon. Yet, all it took was one tiny gunshot. It easily brought him to his knees. He had to fight off cold sweats. The instant he heard one, Bruce was brought back to that terrible alleyway of years ago.

Of course, he never let anyone see his fear. He tried to make his reaction as unnoticeable as possible. He foiled even Superman.

Until this very moment, until their battle with Morgan Le Fay, there was nothing else that caused fear to seep into the Batman's heart. It was just one sound, but it was enough to force him to drop the barrier he'd spent years forming around his heart. Her name escaped his lips before he had time to think…time to function. He raced to her aid. Yes, there was one sound that could strike terror into Bruce's heart—the sound of Diana's screams.


	7. Guilt

**A/N: I suppose I should say that all rights to the characters…blah blah blah…DC Comics. Okay, now that the disclaimer's done. I wanted to thank my readers. I'm sorry it took so long. I really had to think this one through. Also, I've been really busy with my night class, and I graduated high school. It was fun. I was the salutatorian and I used a Wonder Woman quote in my speech. If anyone cares I'll send you the quote.**

Diana was a born warrior. She'd been taught to take action and apologize later. She never had regrets. Even in her decision to bring her friends to Themiscrya, she had no remorse. She did what was right no matter what.

All it took was one mission for her to truly feel guilty. Steve Trevor was brave, brash, and handsome—everything a woman could want in a man. She wasn't expecting his first kiss, but it was pleasurable. The second kiss—she wasn't sure if it meant anything or not. He was from a different time period. It would never work, although she knew they had the technology to make it possible. She was not going to unravel the very time/space continuum for a love interest.

Still, the kiss had felt right. But, she felt guilty for leading him on. She knew that she would have to return. Well, he knew that. She told him the kiss was in case she didn't see him again. Even now, in her time, she enjoyed her visits with him. He couldn't be a lover, but he was a great friend. She knew that she would forever be his angel.

No, she had no regrets in kissing him, but there was a lingering doubt. Something felt wrong, almost out of place.

Diana couldn't put her finger on it even as she walked into the kitchen of the Watchtower. She smiled as she saw Batman, sitting with his coffee mug, "It's been awhile."

He smirked, "No, we haven't had coffee together in awhile. You've been busy with your friend, Steve Trevor."

That's when it hit her. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her unlike ever before. Despite the smirk, she had caught the hint of anger in his voice. Could the great Batman be jealous?

"You're jealous of a sixty-year-old man," it was Diana's turn to smirk.

Unfortunately, that smirk soon faded as Bruce stepped closer to her. She backed up, finding herself pressed against the wall, "Let's just say I'm very protective of my princess."

Diana smiled as Bruce retreated into the shadows. He'd called her his. Long ago, she would have been offended and punched him, but she found it sweet. She no longer felt guilty when she realized that she preferred being his princess to being an angel.


	8. How to Treat a Lady

Bruce didn't know why this mission had particularly gotten under his skin. Well, he knew what was bothering him. He should've been concerned about the growing resentment Clark felt for Darkseid. No, that didn't really matter in this moment. The Earth was safe, and nothing could have survived the explosion.

He knew Clark was probably right though. Darkseid would manage to find a way back, and they would deal with it when the time came. He felt sure it would be awhile. He sighed, retreating to his room on the watchtower to focus on what was really bothering him.

Lightray—he probably would have strangled the little punk with his bare hands if they hadn't had a mission. He was far worse than the Flash. Sure, Wally made passes at women, but he was never a jerk. Diana even laughed at him sometimes.

Diana—she was the main part of his problem. She'd always been a part of his problem. He focused on her often during their missions. His teammates' safety had always been a huge priority, but with Diana it was an obsession. She needed to be safe that was probably why he spent part of the mission covered in goo.

"Batman," her beautiful voice interrupted his train of thought, "Can I come in? I wanted to make sure you where okay."

Bruce knew he might as well. As much as she was on his mind, he might as well let her in his room. He got up and opened the door, "I'm fine, now that you can see that…"

She looked down, hurt in her eyes, "Batman, you've never been this cold to me after a mission. What's bugging you?"

Bruce sighed, "Nothing, you can come in if you want."

He watched as she smiled, going and sitting on his bed. He had only noticed that she was not in uniform. She was wearing a white toga. It clung tightly to her body, showing off all her curves. He sat on the bed beside her, desperately fighting the urge to reach out for her. He had kissed her several times before, but it couldn't let her in. He refused to let her know who he was.

Then, what happened on their mission shouldn't matter. Why should he care? But, he did. Lightray grabbed her. Diana didn't deserve that. She wasn't some cheap woman who gave herself away to just anyone. She was smart and beautiful, and he wanted to castrate the man for even touching her.

Diana leaned forward to him, kissing him on the cheek, "You've been awfully quiet."

"It's just. I'm sorry about what Lightray did to you," Bruce sighed, hating that he was even telling her this.

"Batman, there are always going to be guys that act that way. He groped my butt. It's not that big of a deal. I'm okay with it. I can't change who he is or what he did. It's in the past," she smiled, gently stroking his cheek, "It's sweet of you to care though."

"Diana, that shouldn't matter. I don't want you to be okay with it. You deserve better," he sighed, wanting so much from her in this moment, "You're beautiful."

Diana smiled, placing his hand on her hip and rapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him, wanting so much herself in that moment. She smiled as he lifted her off her feet. She exploring his chest with her fingers as he pressed them against the wall, his hands migrating lower, "What are you doing?"

Bruce smirked, "Showing you how a lady should properly be treated."

Diana laughed, "While I would love to continue this, I've got several galas to attend in Paris. I'll be there for a while. Clark thinks I should get out more. I've got to go get ready."

Bruce sighed as she left his room. Part of him wanted to beg her to stay, but it was better this way. They could not have a relationship. He didn't know why, but he found himself dialing Alfred, he knew there was business in Kasnia he needed to attend to. Their government was up to something, and he knew Princess Audrey would be in France, "Alfred, I need you do book me a plane ticket to France. Yes, and while you're doing that I should probably secure something for Bruce Wayne to do. I think the Air and Space gala."

Alfred smirked, "Since when are you interested in air and space, sir?"

Bruce smirked himself, "Let's just say I have a fascination for the sun and stars."


	9. The Wonders of Life

"You know, we never did get to finish our dance," Diana smirked, knowing that she had him cornered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bruce replied casually, hoping she would not press the issue further, although he knew he would have to tell her his identity eventually anyway.

"If you say so," he gave a sigh of relief, "But, you're still taking be dancing."

Diana quickly interlocked arms with him, walking away from the rubble and debris. She was utterly happy that he wasn't trying to back away or get out of her grasp. She even caught him looking at her a few times, causing her to blush.

Bruce sighed, knowing he had no choice. He quickly interlocked fingers with Diana, "You know Bruce Wayne can't be seen having a relationship with Wonder Woman. People will become suspicious."

"I realize that, but I'm not asking for a relationship. I'm asking for a dance," She knew that wasn't true, but maybe it would be enough to get him to stay.

"No, Diana, I can't give you that. You deserve much more than a dance. I won't have you waiting for me," He closed his eyes, removing his mask once they were inside the limo he'd had Alfred to send for them.

Diana shook her head, taking time to look him over. He was strong; muscles covered every inch of his body. She brought her hand to his cheek, feeling his strong jaw before finally meeting his gaze. She was lost in his dark blue eyes, "You can't control my heart Bruce. I've never wanted or desired a man before Bruce, but I want you right now more than anything else."

"Diana, don't do this. Princess, I won't hurt you. It's not that simple," Bruce knew he loved her, and he wasn't going to let her be another notch in his bedpost.

"It doesn't have to be simple. Just kiss me," Diana leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

Bruce knew he had lost the moment Diana entered his life, and in this moment, he just surrendered. He groaned, kissing her back with lust and passion. Their lips melted together as their tongues dueled in a fight for dominance like so many times before. Diana didn't even realize what was happening as her breastplate was removed and dropped in the floor of the limo. He made quick work of her armor as his cape hit the floor.

Bruce smirked, his hands roaming her breasts. He smiled at each moan and squeal of pleasure. He wanted her, and his mission was not going to get in the way of that. Diana smiled, pulling off his gloves and the top part of his suit. She traced his powerful muscles, fascinated by every scar on his body. She took her time gently kissing every one.

Bruce stopped for a moment, "What are you doing?"

Diana laughed, "Rewarding you for your heroic acts. You are truly a warrior."

Bruce had never thought of himself in that way. Each scar was a mistake or miscalculation, a reminder to do better. To Diana, it was his badge of courage. He gently kissed her forehead before his hands roamed lower. He wanted nothing more that to touch her, taste her.

His lips quickly reached her folds, and he was rewarded by a soft moan of his name. But, that wasn't enough. He wanted her to scream it. He was no longer Batman to her. He smirked, moaning at her sweet taste as her fingers intertwined in his hair, pulling him closer.

He pulled away, causing her to whimper at the loss of him, "Diana, I want you now. Tell me to stop now if that's what you want and I will."

Diana bit her lip, "I've never done this before. I….I'm not sure I'm ready. My sisters….I've heard horrible things."

Bruce gently wiped the tears from her eyes, tossing his belt to the floor. His tights soon followed. Only the thin material of his boxers separated their bodies, "Diana, I want you to know something."

He smiled, removing the thin barrier and slowly pushing within her. She moaned softly, and his lips found hers as he kissed her between his words, "I….would….never….hurt…my…princess."

He deepened the kiss as she let out a moan of pain. He stopped, waiting for her to tell him to continue, "I love you."

Of that, Diana had no doubt. She trusted him completely as she gave herself away to him. She knew he would run. She knew she would have to work to get him to date her in the public eye. But for now, in the back of the limo, she was fine with having him hold her and tell her one of the most difficult things for him to say, "I love you too, even when you push me away."

Alfred sighed, parking the car in the garage of Bruce's hotel. He smiled, knowing that Bruce had found a stubborn woman. Diana would not give up on him. He might live to change another diaper yet. He walked towards his room, looking back toward the limo one last time, "Glad to see you're enjoying the wonders of life, sir."


	10. Sunshine

Maybe the world would be better off if we actually crossed lines. Diana saw sunshine in Gotham, something she was sure Bruce had only dreamed of. She would gladly give him that if she could.

However, upon seeing herself in this world, she quickly changed her mind. The Justice Lords were nothing more than power hungry metas who liked controlling everything. She suddenly understood Bruce's dislike for the gods. Diana could not believe she could ever change that much. There was no way she would ever forsake her values. She tried desperately to reaffirm this statement even as her counterpart threw her to the ground, causing a large crater to form in the concrete.

When she saw Bruce lunge forward, she knew that he would do anything to protect her. When she saw him get thrown to the ground, she felt her anger rising that anyone could hurt her lover, even herself. When she saw her counterpart hold a rock above Bruce's head to kill him, she knew sunshine in Gotham wasn't worth it. It only took a few minutes for her to rise to her feet, despite the bruises, and throw her tiara. She ran quickly to Bruce, helping him up. She was thankful it would all soon be over.

Bruce took little time in excusing himself to leave after the mission, and Diana did the same, wanting nothing more than to talk to him. She flew behind his jet until she reached the cave. She was surprised when Bruce turned on her suddenly, "How different are they from us?"

"Bruce, I could never be like that. Nothing could make me give up the values of Themiscrya," she smiled, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"You already have, Princess. You are becoming more and more like the women of our world," Bruce sighed, kissing her softly on the forehead, "I'd like to think we'd never become like that Diana. It makes me wonder. Look how much you've changed already."

It was in that moment Diana realized that she had given up part of her culture. Some of her morals had been shattered, but that didn't make her like her counterpart in the Lords' world, "Bruce, I stopped hating men. I opened up my heart to you. I gained five friends, four of them male. And now, I have a best friend and lover, you. I don't regret changing for one minute."

Bruce sighed, running his fingers through her raven locks as she removed his mask, "Diana, I've changed you. But, I'm not sorry just promise me that you'll be there for me to make sure I never turn into that."

"I don't know, Bruce. I saw sunshine in Gotham. There was order. I know it's what you've always wanted. For a moment, I thought about changing the league—about giving that to you," she paused, looking into his dark eyes as he gently kissed her forehead, "But, when I saw myself, I was willing to kill you. I'd never forgive myself if I turned into someone capable of that. The order they had in their world. It's not worth it."

"Come on, I'd say Alfred has some dinner he can warm up for us," Bruce smiled, knowing that Diana was a stubborn woman. If she said she wouldn't change, then she wouldn't. She had her heart set on him, and she hadn't given up, "Besides, sunshine in Gotham can wait."

Diana gave him a skeptical look, "You really mean that."

Bruce laughed, leading Diana up the stairs, "Gotham saw sunshine the moment you entered the city. Princess, you're the first ray of light in Gotham in years, my sun and stars."


	11. I'll Be Close By

Bruce had returned to his house as quickly as possible. He didn't exactly want anyone to know that he was upset. He felt sure Clark was still alive. Bruce refused to give up. He refused to even leave the cave, that is, until he received and unexpected visitor.

Hippolyta walked down the stairs of the cave in all her regalia. Her features conveyed worry and determination. But, honestly, she was the last person Bruce wanted intruding on him today. He'd never wanted a mother figure in his life after he lost his own, so he didn't need the queen telling him what to do.

He didn't even turn from his work as he spoke, "You're here for the funeral I take it. Shouldn't you be with Diana?"

He hoped that she would take his sarcastic tone as a sign to leave, but she was stubborn. At least now, he knew where Diana got it from. Hippolyta moved quickly around the chair standing between him as the computer, much like Diana would. He groaned, unable to get his mine off her, "I have work to do, Your Highness, so if you don't mind get to the point of your visit or get out!"

Hippolyta chuckled, "You don't scare me, Bruce. I take it you're here drowning out your sorrows alone. Shouldn't you be with Diana?"

"What Diana does is none of my concern, nor is it yours for that matter. I don't think you exactly hold the mother of the year award," Bruce sighed, standing from his chair and pulling his cowl back over his face.

"Look Bruce, I know I am not your definition of a mother, but I clothed her, trained her, held her, comforted her, and protected her. I didn't want her to get hurt by coming her, but it is her choice. As far as I'm concerned, she is our best warrior and best suited for the job. She is my daughter, but I am the queen. I can't treat her any different from the rest of the Amazons, of I'll lose authority," Hippolyta looked down, tears in her eyes, something Bruce thought he would never see, "I love her so much though. I regret that decision everyday. I miss her terribly, Bruce, and it hurts to come here to see her like this."

Bruce turned to face her once more, urgency in his voice, "Like what?"

Hippolyta shook her head, "She can't stop crying. She's confused, and she doesn't know who to blame. She's going on about how Green Lantern is right, how she betrayed the League, how you'll hate her, and how I'll hate her. She says she's a whore and a murderer. The last thing I heard was that she never should have slept with you."

Bruce groaned. Hippolyta knew; he was as good as dead. He shook his head, knowing that acting cold would do him no good since she knew the truth, "Where is she?"

"She's at her new apartment in Paris," Hippolyta closed her eyes, "And Bruce, take care of her. In many ways, she's still a little girl."

Bruce nodded, grabbing his communicator, "J'onn, I need you to beam me to the coordinates I just sent you."

Diana looked up from her pillow as Bruce walked in the room. Tears streamed down her face. She buried her face in her pillow; the last thing she wanted was for Bruce to see her like this. Bruce smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently rubbed Diana's back before lifting her up off the bed. He sat her in his lap, gently rocking her back and forth, "I love you, Princess."

"You shouldn't," Diana struggled against his tight hold on her, not wanting to hurt him, "Green Lantern was right. I am a rookie. It was rookie mistake to get trapped under those rocks. I endangered everyone when I did. I basically betrayed the League. I got on of our own killed. I might as well have fired the gun myself, and it could have been you. I endangered you as well. I'm trouble, Bruce. You should be near me. You shouldn't have slept with me."

"Stop it!" Bruce gently shook her, breaking her from her jumbled rant, "Don't you dare blame yourself! I've been there. I won't have to isolate yourself from love like I did for far too long. I won't have you run away every time someone gets close to you. You deserve better. It was not a rookie mistake. You got hit. It happens. Superman chose to stand between you and the gun. It's not your fault."

"But, it is!" Diana closed her eyes, feeling more guilt seep into her stomach.

Bruce gently kissed her forehead, "As for me, I would gladly take a bullet for you. I would die for you, Diana. It wouldn't be your fault. I shouldn't be near you. In that you're right, I shouldn't corrupt you. I shouldn't hurt you. I'm dangerous to you, but I can't stay away. I would gladly make love you again."

Bruce smiled, bringing his lips to Diana's before she could protest. Relief flowed through him when she started kissing back. Her hands went to his blue button-up, ripping the shirt off his body. She was soon exploring every muscle of his chest, paying extra attention to his scars.

Bruce quickly returned the favor, tearing her toga and allowing his hand to roam her body. He was rewarded with a soft moan of his name. He smiled, kissing ever inch of her breasts, making sure no part of her was left out as he made his way down her stomach.

Diana smirked, removing his pants and boxers. She grabbed him, gently massaging for his pleasure. Bruce let out a surprised groan at this newfound attention. Diana gently kissed his lips, "I want you inside me now! I need you."

Bruce obeyed instantly, his lips finding her neck. He took in every sound she made, like music to his ears. He loved every part of her. She made him complete. They were one in this moment as they called out the others name.

Diana smiled, cuddling into Bruce's chest, "I'm afraid. I never thought that I could loose Clark. He's so strong, but now…he's gone. Eventually, I'll lose all of you."

"I'd find a way back to you," Bruce pulled Diana closer, never wanting to lose her warmth, "I'll always love you, even when I die. I won't be complete until I have you again. I'd make sure that you're never alone."

Diana snuggled closer, "Will you be at the funeral?"

"Funeral's aren't my thing," He stopped, looking into the baby blues he loved so much; it was then he knew what would hold true as long as Diana was around, "I'll be close by."


	12. Santa Baby

Christmas was supposed to be one of those magical times of year when good feelings filled everyone with cheer—not so for Bruce Wayne. Sure, he attended social diners and parties, but Christmas was one of the hardest days of the year for him. It was a day to remember all he had lost. But, Alfred insisted on changing that. Dick was busy with the titans, but Tim would be at the Manor. Bruce knew he should show his young ward that he cared on Christmas. He didn't do it enough. He'd never had a father, but he was lucky enough to have a father figure in Alfred, and Tim should have the same.

There was one thing that Bruce had never had though. He'd never had a mother figure in his life. No one could fill the void left by his mother's death. Honestly, he just wanted to spend Christmas on the rooftops of Gotham, but even the criminals seemed to take a break this time of year. And, it was too cold to be out anyway. Everyone had plans for Christmas. John and Shayera were off traveling the galaxy together. Clark and J'onn were at the Kent farm, and Wally was volunteering at the Central City orphanage as he did every year. They all had a tradition, and Bruce followed suit. His tradition was sitting in his living room by the fire under the shadow of his parents' portrait. Nothing had changed until he heard the door open Christmas morning.

Alfred sounded ecstatic. He got up, walking to the front door to see Diana standing there in a red dress that clung to every curve, showing him the perfect amount of cleavage. Her beauty was enough to taunt any man, but that wasn't what drove him wild. It was her spirit and drive when it came to what she loved. Atop her head was a Santa hat. She held three packages, "Alfred invited me over for Christmas. I hope it's alright."

Inside, Bruce was screaming that it was more than alright. He wanted her there, but he couldn't let her get hurt. She was getting closer to him, but oddly he was okay with that. He just didn't want her in the public eye. It could damage her reputation. It could jeopardize his secret identity. But today, no one was around, "Come in, Diana."

She smiled, sitting on the couch beside him as Tim rushed down the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw Wonder Woman sitting next to his….well his father for lack of better words. He smiled a little. It was the first time he saw Bruce happy, "So, when do I get to open my presents."

Bruce chuckled at Tim; at least someone was still excited for Christmas, "Right now if you want."

Tim grabbed his first gift from Alfred. He smiled when he found that his costume had been modified. He looked it over. It had a more mature look to it. He smiled with excitement, "Thanks, Alfred."

Alfred nodded, smiling at the young boy, "Perhaps now people will stop calling you the boy wonder."

Diana looked over the costume, "I think it will help people to see that you're far from a boy. I can tell Bruce helped raise you to be a fine young man."

Tim nodded. He liked Diana already. She was better than half the women Bruce brought home. Hopefully, she'd get to stick around. He then turned to Bruce's present, "Cool a snowboard!"

Bruce smiled, and Diana suddenly realized how much of a father he could be, "I know you've wanted one for a while."

Tim nodded, obviously excited, "Duh, I'm gonna call up my friends right now and go try it out."

"Uh, Tim wait," He turned looking at Diana, "I got you a gift. I know it's not huge or expensive, but I thought you would like it."

Tim quickly tore through the wrapping paper, "Oh my gosh, it's the new Legends of Doom video game. It's not even supposed to be out in the U.S. You're amazing Diana. Have you ever thought about having kids because you would make a great mom. I've got to head out and show Josh."

Bruce smiled, "Okay, but be back here for dinner."

Tim nodded, "Oh, wait. I got you something Bruce."

Bruce opened his gift to reveal a scrap book, "It's great Tim. I really love it."

With that Tim was gone, and Alfred seemed to have vanished too, leaving Bruce and Diana alone. Diana smiled hoping that Alfred would like the set of silver ware she'd bought for him. She now turned her attention to Bruce handing him his present, "I hope you like it."

Bruce opened his package decked with red and green paper. He was surprised when a puppy poked its head out of the box, "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this."

He smiled petting the small golden retriever. He picked it up out of the box. It was adorable. Diana smiled, and he knew that maybe it was time he had a pet. He hadn't since he was a little boy, "He'll need a good name."

Diana scratched behind the dog's ears, "Charlie…he looks like a Charlie to me."

Bruce smirked, "I like it, Charlie the bat hound."

Bruce gave Diana a gently kiss to the forehead in thanks as Charlie sniffed around the floor, playing with the wrapping paper and chewing on Bruce's shoes. It was then that he realized he didn't have a gift for her, and it was their first Christmas. He wanted it to be memorable, "Wait here."

He ran up to his room, looking through his mother's jewelry box. He knew it was their somewhere. He picked up the necklace. It would look perfect on Diana, and really it was time to let go—maybe even find some happiness.

He quickly returned down the stairs seeing Diana on the floor with the puppy. She had one of his old tennis balls in her hand. He watched as Charlie jumped around, wagging his tail before she would throw it and yell fetch. Bruce smiled, sitting beside her, "Charlie has really taken to you. I think he loves you already."

Diana laughed, "It's one of my powers—the ability to charm animals."

"I should have known," Bruce smirked a bit, "Bats are an animal."

Diana laughed, "Well, you charm me too."

Bruce handed Diana a small slender box, "It's for you."

She opened it to reveal one of the most beautiful pearl necklaces she'd ever seen. She was almost afraid to pick it up because of how dainty it was. She smiled a Bruce, "It's beautiful."

Bruce removed the necklace, helping Diana to put it on, "That's what my father thought when gave it to my mother when I was eight. I picked up all the pearls that night. When I got older, I had a jeweler reconstruct the necklace."

Diana bit her lip, knowing how much it meant to him, "I can't take this."

"No, you can. It's time to move on. It looks perfect on you," Bruce smiled, "My mother would have loved you. She would have wanted you to have them."

"Okay, now come on, it's going to be a while before Tim gets back. Maybe I'll let you play Santa, and I'll sit on your lap and tell you what I want for Christmas," Diana smirked, playfully to show she was joking.

Bruce smiled, leading Diana to his room. The entire time her hand went to her pearls, knowing how hard it was for Bruce to give her something like this. However, it was Tim's words that kept playing in her head. Perhaps, motherhood was in her future.


	13. Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have

Sorry—that one word was the biggest lie Diana had ever told. She would never be sorry for what had just transpired. She could still taste him on her lips. She couldn't get the kiss out of her mind. The way his lips brushed against her was forever embedded in her memory. Somehow this kiss was different from all the rest. She had finally expressed her feelings for Bruce in public, and she knew Bruce was not one for public displays of affection.

Bruce Wayne was a billionaire playboy. He had had many women in his life. He usually had four on his arms at once. She'd watched the news before. She had seen him kiss women in public before. She had felt anger rise within herself every time she had. He was seeing her, but he had an image to maintain. She'd tried to understand that. He had a family to protect. His identity was something he could not jeopardize.

So, she was waiting for it. He would yell at her for what she had just done. The news would say that Wonder Woman had a boyfriend, and eventually they would become suspicious of him being Batman. She would never do that to him. She could not endanger Alfred and Tim. Diana had already grown attached to them. So, she wouldn't be surprised in the least if Bruce ended it right here and now.

But, despite all the risks of this one kiss, she wasn't sorry. She'd wanted to do it for a long time. She wanted to publicly mark him as hers. She wanted him to only see her…to have eyes for only her. She was tired of being the woman he hid in his closet. So, his reaction to this kiss meant everything because maybe if he didn't except this, they weren't meant to be.

Diana felt relief flow through her as he smirked. She knew that he wasn't going to yell at her, "Don't be."

Diana felt more happiness within her than ever before. He wasn't ashamed of the kiss. He wanted her in his life, and he really didn't care what the media thought. Her apology might have been a lie, but she knew that Bruce spoke the truth.


	14. Cross Your Heart

Diana was ticked. She felt overwhelmed with emotion, having been betrayed by her best friend and almost loosing her lover in one day. Diana honestly didn't know who she was angrier with, Bruce or Shayera. No one had to even ask as to how she would vote. It wasn't like she would never forgive Shayera. Truthfully, she already had in some ways. She knew that if she had been placed in the same situation that she would have sided with her sisters. No, she couldn't judge her for that. But, the betrayal stung far worse. She had left the others quickly. She knew Wally and J'onn were not happy with her decision. John could see her point of view, but he had his own problems throughout this whole situations. As for Clark, he'd always believed in second chances. She did too, but now was not the time. They had to rebuild, and it would take her at least a year to rebuild the trust that was broken. It was time they did not have.

Diana sighed, looking out the window of the Manor. The sun was setting and she could see Shayera flying away. She would make her own way. Diana knew that. Shayera was a strong and capable woman, but as strong as both she and John were…how would they survive without each other. She, herself, had debated that same question just hours before.

_Diana stormed through the Thangarians like it was nothing. Sword in hand, she was ready for a fight. She was fully focused on getting the shield down for Bruce. He had a plan, involving taking back the Watchtower. Flash had asked if he was going to through a giant bat-a-rang at it, to which he replied something like that. Diana knew what he was planning. He was going to program the Watchtower to crash, then he would return with J'onn and Flash. It wasn't a full proof plan, but still it was a good one. _

"_Flash to all points. Bats is still on the Watchtower, he's guiding it manually."_

_Diana felt her heart sink. She wanted nothing more that to get to him, but they had a mission. The fate of mankind came first. She couldn't get to him even if she'd wanted to with all the Thangarians ganging on her. She was going to loose Bruce. She thought of the first time they danced, their first kiss, the first time they made love. Every swing of her blade was accompanied by a memory. Every swing of her blade was revenge for her love's sacrifice._

"Penny for your thoughts," Diana turned around, her thoughts broken, as she met Bruce's gaze.

"I was just thinking about all that's happened today. I lost my best friend. It feels awful. I can't explain it," she gave a half-smile purely so he wouldn't worry.

Bruce sat down on the couch beside her, wrapping his arm around her nonchalantly, "I'm sorry. Shayera chose duty over love. She's not the only person who's been guilty of that lately."

Diana turned to Bruce with a glare, "You were stupid. It was a brilliant plan. Let's let the best member of the League crash the Watchtower. It's not like we won't need him later. Did you even think it through? What were you thinking Bruce! Is your life so worthless that you can just throw it away like that? Didn't you think about Gotham? It needs Batman."

Bruce smirked, "There's Robin, Nightwing, Oracle, and Huntress. Gotham would be fine."

Diana stood from the couch throwing her hands in the air, feeling even more frustrated, "Speaking of Robin, did you even think about Tim? Alfred is getting up in years, and he can't take care of the boy forever. He needs a father, and Alfred would be heartbroken to see you die."

Bruce shook his head. He'd thought of everything. Diana had no right to criticize his decision, "I did think of Tim! I have a huge trust fund to take care of him and Alfred. They both know the risks of what I do. They know I could die with any mission. I'm not giving up my promise to my parents, Diana! I was thinking of them! They would have wanted the world safe. I thought the world would be fine, and maybe I could see them again. I could have my family again, Diana!"

Diana stepped forward, and they were no looking at each other eye-to-eye. She was angry that he'd wanted to die. She slapped him hard across the cheek, "You jerk! Don't you realize that you're a part of my family? Did you even think about me at all! I will always respect your decisions, but maybe I would have liked to say goodbye."

Bruce smiled, holding her tight. He had thought about her the most. As the fire surrounded him, he thought of nothing more than her face. He loved her more than any other woman, but he knew choosing her meant finding a way to remain immortal. He would never see his parents again, "I couldn't bare saying goodbye. I never want to say goodbye to you."

Diana smiled, "I don't either, but you could have let us in on the plan. Clark would have known ahead of time to save you, or J'onn could have piloted the Watchtower and phased out."

Bruce chuckled, "His weakness is fire, and besides….you never would have let me if you knew."

Diana nodded in agreement as Bruce ran his fingers through her raven locks, "I don't think I'm ready to let you go, Mr. Wayne. I want to love you forever."

"Forever is a very long time, Diana," Bruce smiled, lifting her up in his arms, "But, we have right now. How about I show you the guest room you'll be staying in."

"I'd like that," Diana smiled, leaning into his chest, "Don't ever scare me again."

Bruce knew that was a promise he couldn't keep, but he would lie for her say, "I promise."

Diana smirked, "Cross your heart."

Bruce solemnly crossed his heart, knowing the vow he made to his parents was no longer number one.


	15. Desires that Kill

Bruce was thrilled. He was amazed, his eyes wide with excitement on Christmas morning as the little boy watched his father take control. He punched their assailant over and over again. He cheered for his father—his father the superhero. He was protecting the family. He smiled as his mother pulled him close to her chest. He could feel the soft fur of her coat against his skin. He took in her scent—a soothing lavender. He felt like it was a time to make a memory. He had so much joy, yet in the back of his head something was wrong. A fear swelled up from deep within him—a fear that everything was about to fade away. He looked up to his mother, and she smiled at him. He would trade everything just to see her magical smile that said it's going to be okay. She was even more beautiful in this moment than he remembered. Her caramel, almost copper colored, hair framed her heart shaped face. She looked down at him with amber colored eyes. His focus now shifted to his father. He was still winning the fight.

"Bruce!" he heard his name being screamed, and looked from his mother to his father soon realizing that it had been neither of them.

He turned back to the fight as he though of his father. Everyone had always said he took after his father. He could see it. His father had broad shoulder. He looked so strong. He Bruce knew he had his father's facial features—the well-define jaw line and dark blue eyes. His hair was jet black like his father's. He only wished he could be as strong and smart as his father one day.

"Bruce!" the voice sounded more desperate this time, and he felt as though he had heard it before.

He chose to ignore it, but somewhere, his mind was screaming at him to listen. He could see that his father was loosing strength.

"Bruce!" he knew the voice now; he could picture the raven-haired goddess to which it belonged.

Diana! His mind screamed. He felt memories of her flash before his eyes. He could see her smile, a smile worth far more than memories of the past. He heard her laughter like that of sea nymphs. He remembered the electricity that shot through him with every touch. He thought of every kiss, the soft touches, and the tender caresses. He thought of making love to her—all these things which he could not do without.

"Bruce!" it was a final desperate plea.

He cried out to her, but he felt as if his throat was being closed off. He wanted her more than this lie. Diana was the truth. She was the light in his word.

Bang! The gunshot rattled his chest as he felt like the entire thing had happened once more. He woke up, seeing Diana wrestling with the alien plant. Bruises covered her body. She looked like crap. She'd gotten a sever beating, and small moans of pain escaped her lips as she rolled around the floor of the fortress with the evil monster. She soon seemed to have it in hand, and ran towards Clark. As she threw the black mercy on Mongrel, Bruce knew it was over. She gave Clark his smashed present, and they didn't stay much longer. He was still dreaming of what he had lost. He needed time alone.

Bruce helped Diana into her jet, careful not to upset any of her injuries. He put the jet on auto-pilot to the Manor as he instructed her to remove her armor. She did so without question, and smiled at him, "We won. Don't look so sad, Bruce."

He pulled out gauze, wrapping her bruised ribs tight, knowing she would have to heal herself, "I feel like it all happened again. I lost my loved one all over again Diana. I saw my parents."

"Shh…" Diana smiled, gently pulling him tight to her chest as he mother used to, "It will be okay. They would want you to be happy."

"How would you know!" he pushed her away, "You never met them. You don't know them! I did. I'll never see my mother…her beautiful hair….nothing."

"Bruce," she said his name, pleading as before, "Don't do this. I know you are upset. I know I'll never understand what you lost, but your parents wouldn't want you to dwell on this forever. Find love! Get married! Have children! Bruce, I want you with me. Please don't push me away."

He shook his head, "We're fooling ourselves, Diana, to think this could work. We are colleagues. The fate of our world comes first. I almost didn't get that thing off Clark because I was too worried about you. Mongrel almost killed you, Diana. I can't go through it again. I can't do this. I can't"

Diana grasped his hand, pulling back his cowl to look in his dark blue eyes, "Don't tell me you can't do anything. You are Batman. You can do anything. You make me feel safe. When Clark says we will, I know he's promising to try. When you say we will, I know it's already as good as done. I trust you, Bruce."

"I know you do. That's why I can't. We've grown too close. I am not going to watch you die, Diana. I'm not going to see you get a beating like this again. I can't handle loosing you," Bruce looked down at the ground, "I'm not strong enough."

"Bruce, you are the strongest man I know," Diana gently cupped his face, kissing him softly.

"No!" he pulled away, "I won't hurt you. I can't lead you on forever. I can't do this. I thought I could, but I'm not ready for a relationship. I won't lose you like I did this. I….it's over."

"Bruce, you are losing me now. Please, I love you," He felt a sting in his heart at her words.

"No, it's better now than later. I did fine before without out you, and I'll be fine now."

They embraced once before she dropped him off at his house. The tears in her eyes were painful enough. He felt her soft skin one last time. He still loved her, but now he could not be hurt as he was today. It was ironic really. The black mercy was supposed to give one their hearts desire. It did not give him Diana, so obviously she wasn't his desire even though he longed to be with her even now.

Diana felt tears fall down her cheeks as she flew away. She though she had changed him, but she was not a quitter. She would keep trying with him if it killed her. She loved him, and she never let down the people that she loved. She needed him as much as he needed her; she just had to make him realize that.

In all truth, the black mercy incident had driven them apart. It gave Bruce his hearts desire. He wished to go back, but Diana had pulled him out. She had something the black mercy could not give him. The plant gave him a dream and desire he could never had. Diana promised him a possible future with in reach. The plant ripped him from his parents once more. But, ironically, he was his own worth enemy as he had been the one to rip himself from his true heart desire—Diana.


	16. Chalk It Up to Being Kids

"I haven't been a kid since I was eight-years-old," it came out colder than Bruce had intended, but it was the Bat talking to protect the little boy hiding behind the mask that had formed long ago in the alleyway behind the movie theater.

He turned to walk away, the look on Diana's face too much for him to bear. He knew it shouldn't bother him. He'd ended it with Diana almost two months earlier. So, why was he constantly thinking about her? Her smile, her eyes, her curves, her determined spirit had captivated him completely. Why did he find himself standing on the balcony of her apartment in New York watching her sleep? It was fascinating to him, watching the rise and fall of her chest. He just had to know that she was still breathing. Even if they weren't together, he wanted to make sure that her light was still shining in the darkness.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Bruce turned to see that John was close on his heals.

Bruce scoffed, "I was being kind."

John laughed, following Bruce into a diner, "Oh, that's rich. Look, Diana and I have never exactly seen eye-to-eye. She's stubborn, and jumps into any battle ready to fight. Sometimes, she doesn't think it through, but I still view her as a friend. I can tell you have feeling for her."

"You don't know what you are talking about. I don't feel anything for Diana," Bruce said with such determination that he almost believed it himself despite the voice in the back of his head that was screaming liar.

"Say that all you want, but it's obvious to everyone but Clark. What did you call earlier? Diana was with you at every opportunity. She openly flirted with you, over and over again," John smirked, knowing he had backed Bruce into a corner.

"We all changed because of that spell. Chalk it up to being kids," Bruce shrugged.

John groaned, "Look, you are leading her on, and that's not right."

"Now, that's really rich. You are really one to talk, John Stewart. Who are you to be giving me relationship advice? You were with Shayera, and then rather than going after her, you let her walk away. After a while, you started with Mari even though it's only because you're lonely," Bruce smirked at his evaluation, "Face it, you can't wait for Shayera to come back because you're still in love with her."

"That's harsh," John sighed, "Look, I know my love life is pretty screwed up, but I'll admit I still have feeling for Shayera. I love her. I miss having her in my arms. Can you admit the same of Diana?"

Bruce drooped his shoulders, "Honestly, there is nothing between me and Diana."

"I know that's bull," John gave a smug smirk; he wasn't getting out of it this time.

"No, you don't understand," Bruce sighed, staring down at his coffee, "I ended things with Diana a while back. I'm not going to let her get hurt because of me."

"That's really funny, Bruce. You broke up with her to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt because of you," John stood, walking to the door of the diner and looking back at Bruce once more, "I thought you were supposed to be the Great Detective. You are hurting her by pushing her away, far worse than any one in your rogue's gallery ever could, and you can't chalk that up to being kids."


	17. This Ain't a Love Song

Diana let out a loud sigh, sitting down in the Watchtower cafeteria. She couldn't remember much about the past twenty four hours, but she was sickened by the face she almost became someone's breakfast. She looked down to her plate. Salad would definitely be her food of choice for a while.

"Penny for your thought, Princess," Zatanna smiled, sitting down beside her.

"Please, I go by Diana, and I'd say it's pretty obvious what I'm thinking about," Diana turned her attention back to her food, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

Zatanna nodded, not saying anything for a moment. Diana thought that she might have gotten the message. Diana picked up her water bottle, taking a drink before Zatanna spoke again, "Yeah, it's pretty obvious that you're thinking about Bruce."

Diana choked on her water, coughing and turning to Zatanna wide-eyed, "There is nothing going on between Bruce and me."

Zatanna smirked, knowing that Diana had said that a little too fast, "Say what you want. I think it's obvious what's going on between the two of you. He likes you, and you like him. Everyone in the league has figured it out except Big Blue. Clark can really be dense sometimes."

"You are wrong. There is nothing between us. Bruce doesn't have any feelings for me," Diana felt sad saying those words, but maintained her composure, "He doesn't have feelings for anyone."

"Diana, I thought you were a smart woman," Zatanna laughed, "Bruce is utterly and completely in love with you. He's stubborn. He lies, and he doesn't want to get hurt again. He's really like a child in many ways. He needs a strong capable woman like you, and he knows it."

"As much as I enjoy you evaluating my love life, I don't think you've got it right Zatanna. Bruce wants nothing to do with me," Diana looked down to her hands, holding back her tears.

Zatanna shook her head, "That's not what I heard, and I've talked to the source. I asked him if there was something between you too, and as much as he tried to deny it, he said there was. He went to a lot of trouble for you."

Diana stood, Zatanna close behind her, "You might as well come with me to my quarters. I can see that I'm not getting rid of you anytime soon. Yes, there was something between Bruce and I. He ended the relationship, and I haven't given up on him. But, you can't move an immovable rock."

Zatanna nodded, feeling a sting of pain herself. She's tried to move the rock years ago when her father taught Bruce escape artistry. He was her first love, and her first crush. She'd watched him train his finely chiseled body, and she'd lusted after him. But, to Bruce she was a weakness he couldn't afford. He gave his fake name, "John Smith." She'd moved on, but had never really found "the one." Bruce would always be her first love, but when she saw Diana with him, she saw something that she'd never had. Diana and Bruce had a deep connection, and although he'd hurt her, Bruce was still her friend. She wanted him happy.

Diana pulled out a box from under her bed, snapping Zatanna's attention back to reality, "This is everything Bruce ever gave me. I've held on to it in hopes we can be more than just friends."

Zatanna watched as Diana pulled out a pair of Bruce's gloves coved in dust. She'd heard about that mission from other members of the league. She knew that Bruce had scratched his hands in a desperate attempt to get to her. She next pulled out a black dress that was tattered at the bottom, "I wore this at our first dance together. I've kept it for a long time."

Diana laughed pulled out a piece of metal, "He crashed his plane to safe me from the onslaught of Kasnian soldiers attacking me. I told him that we hadn't finished our dance. He gave me a ride to his hotel in the limo. We made love for the first time that night. I lost my virginity to him. I don't regret it."

Zatanna looked into the blue eyes of the woman next to her. She'd always seen Diana on the news. She would hear the announcers praising Diana's strength and resourcefulness. It didn't take the media long to give her a superhero name. Zatanna had always had respect for Wonder Woman. Her name had always held true of her. But now, Zatanna could have sworn this five eleven Amazon looked small….broken, "I doubt Bruce regrets it either."

Diana smiled, feeling somewhat better as she shared with the other woman, "This is my most prized possession. These pearls belonged to Bruce's mother. He gave them to me for Christmas."

Zatanna really felt for Diana now. Bruce was serious about her, more so than he'd ever been with previous girlfriends, "Wait let me get this strait. He's crashed three planes for you, had sex with you, given you his mother's pearls, and you are worried about whether or not he'll come around? As far as I'm concerned, you might as well put a ring on your finger and get used to calling him your husband."

"You really think that?" Diana turned to Zatanna, feeling a bit cynical. Truthfully, she'd always been a little jealous of Zatanna. She was a beautiful woman, and one of the firsts in Bruce's list of loves.

Zatanna sighed, "Diana there is something you should see."

Diana walked out of her room in shock, not expecting to meet Bruce outside of the door. He smiled, placing an arm around her and gently rubbing her back, "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember us on the rooftop," She smirked, thinking back to his excuses, "And, truthfully, it's all still pretty much a blur to me. Did I miss anything?"

Bruce shrugged, a shiver passing through him as he turned to look at the most beautiful woman in the world. He missed her, and he wanted her back. But, it wasn't the right time. She had offered him date after date, but he wasn't ready to proclaim his love to her in public. He wasn't ready to give her what he new she wanted. She wanted a husband. He just wanted her to be there when he got home. He wanted her to hold him after a nightmare. He wanted….a wife, "Nothing really. The important thing is you're safe."

"You know that's not the only important thing." Diana left him standing there as she continued down the corridor humming his song.


	18. Winning the War

Diana almost collapsed as she made her way into the kitchen of the Watchtower. It had been a long day, and an iced mocha was sounding better and better by the minute. She moved to the machine, greedily eyeing the cool liquid that would soon sooth her throat. She sighed, sitting down at the kitchen counter. This mission reminded her of her immortality. She would slowly watch everyone die. Bruce was right, as much as she hated to admit it. Her immortality was a complication in their relationship, or what used to be a relationship anyway.

She stood walking toward her quarters. Each step echoed through the hall, but it did nothing to silence her thoughts. Wally was human, and so was John. Shayera was a Thanagarian, but even they weren't immortal. Even J'onn and Clark, as powerful as they were, would only live a long life before finally dying. Everyone pushed her with Clark, and it was true that he would stay with her the longest, but it wasn't what she wanted. It just wasn't fair! With that thought, she punched a wall, leaving a dent behind.

"You're paying for that," she turned to see Bruce standing there with a smirk, "If you don't quit damaging things around here, I'm going to go broke."

Diana almost laughed, "You can't say much considering you crash a jet every other week, typically to save me."

Bruce followed her into her quarters, grabbing her shoulder, "You think you've got me completely figured out don't you."

"Let me go and get out. You have made it rather clear that you're not interested. Besides, I'm getting ready to go out," She glared at him before gesturing to a gorgeous dress laid out across the bed.

Bruce scoffed, feeling a wave a jealousy enter him. He hated seeing Diana with that…that…child. He was the only man for her, even though he didn't want a relationship with her. He tried to calm down. He didn't want a relationship with Diana; at least that's what he kept telling himself. If he wasn't going to be with her, she should still be happy. He wanted her happy, but something inside of him snapped, "You're going out with that kid aren't you?"

"Bruce, are you seriously jealous of a teenager," Diana almost laughed, deciding not to answer his question, "I have feelings for Long Shadow, but it's not what you think."

"What do you call it then? You were flirting with him a lot," Bruce glared, but he knew it would do no good with Diana.

Diana knew that Bruce would continue on this until she told him where she was going, but she was furious. Her personal life belonged to her. If he didn't want her, then he had no right to control who she dated unless he really did want her, "Even if I was flirting with him, how is it your concern?"

Bruce knew that she'd gotten him backed in a corner. The only true answer was he didn't want to see her with another guy, "I am very concerned. I don't want you to lead him on when clearly you're not into him. I know you, Diana, and I know while flirting might mean nothing to you, he probably took it a completely different way. I don't want you to break his heart, and I don't want you're heart to break if he dies."

"If he dies, don't you mean when he dies. Bruce, he's dying, and there is nothing I can do about it. With all my strength, I'm powerless just like I'll be when I lose everyone else," tears started falling down her face, and Bruce pulled her tight to his chest as she cried, "Just like I'll be when I loose you."

"You'll never lose me completely. I want you to be happy, Diana. I don't want you to worry about me. I don't want to get close to you, so you never feel the pain I went through," Bruce closed his eyes, "It's not worth it, but I'll always care for you, Diana, even after I'm dead."

"I meant what I said about having feelings for Long Shadow. I feel for him a lot. He's got no real family. He's been lied to all his life. Even though he's a teenager, he's still a child. He's responsible and a true hero, but he's still a little boy. My feelings are purely maternal," Diana looked up at Bruce, "I want to have a child, Bruce. I want my own little boy or girl to hold and comfort. But, I know that I don't want to raise a child alone like my mother did. I want to have a husband who will love me for me. I want a good relationship with him, and I want to bare a child. Don't you think I deserve that?"

Bruce pulled her closer, running his fingers through her ebony locks, something he'd missed terribly being apart from her, "You deserve the world, Diana."

Diana smiled, taking his hand, "Can't we start over? I want to marry you, Bruce. I want a relationship with you. You love me for who I am, and I love you. I don't want you to give up, Batman. I would never make you. I know you are stubborn, and I know you're hardheaded. But despite all that, I want you. I'm willing to make it work. I want to have your baby."

Bruce stood. He walked toward the door shocked at what he just heard. Every fiber of his being wanted to ask her to marry him right then and there, but the voice of the scared little boy held him back. It was hard enough to lose just her. He couldn't lose a son or daughter as well. Despite that, he couldn't help but picture a beautiful baby girl. He wanted her to look like his mother, but maybe with Diana's eyes. He already loved the child that his head had conjured up. He almost turned around, but somehow managed to make it to the door. He turned to look at Diana on last time, "No."

He walked away, that Diana knew, but she noticed how his voice was shaky as he refused her. That no was not firm. Diana smiled, knowing she had lost the battle but was beginning to win the war.


	19. What Happens in Oklahoma

Under normal circumstances, Bruce would not have this view. He almost felt wrong for what he was doing….almost. Only a few hours ago, they had been transported to the past. The place smelt, and the hygiene was so bad licking food off the floor of the Batcave seemed to be more sanitary. Bruce's main worry was getting home. He'd been concentrating solely on stopping Chronos until now. He always hated the limitations sleep caused his body. He wanted to keep going—"the never ending battle" as Clark always said. Yet, it was his very exhaustion that got him in this compromising position.

They had all decided to camp out for the night near a small pond which Diana found wonderful since she wasn't fond of how she smelled in the clothes of the Old West. Now, he sat, watching her wash in the cool water. She twirled around, and he was reminded of her beauty. She smiled, and he thought of sea nymphs playing in their ocean home. Diana was every bit a goddess in her own right. Bruce felt sure that even Aphrodite had nothing on her. He watched as she ran water through her hair, her hands moving down her body. Bruce found himself becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

That's when Diana suddenly turned, her face conveying no shame whatsoever, "I know you're their Bruce."

He stepped out smirking, although he was shocked. Diana was the only person he could not sneak up on. She always seemed to know when he was around, "Yes, Princess."

"What were you doing, Bruce?" She smirked, knowing she had him caught in the act, "I never figured you a peeping tom."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Diana," his voice turned cold, emotionless though he knew she could tell he was lying, "I was coming to bathe. I didn't realize you were still here. I apologize."

Diana moved closer to Bruce until they were mere inches apart. She slowly traced his muscles with her fingertips, feeling that it was unfair of him to come to her shirtless. She felt a heat rising in her body. She'd never felt such desire, "Cut the crap, Bruce. I know you want me. I'm making a proposal."

Bruce stepped back, turning from her. He wanted to run his hands over her body. He wanted to hear her moan his name as she once had, but he knew why that couldn't happen. He knew that Diana was stronger than most of his enemies. But, he knew that there was method to madness. Despite their insanity, his villains were not to be underestimated. He could only imagine what the Joker could do to someone like Diana, "I've told you, Diana, that we can't have a relationship."

"Who said I was asking for one?" She smirked, kissing his neck softly, "If we fail this mission, then we will die. You know if we stop Chronos from ever traveling in time, this night will never exist. The only ones that will remember will be me and you. But, in reality, this night will not exist. Bruce, if we are going to die, or if I cease to exist, I want my last night to be with you."

Bruce couldn't argue with her logic. If they failed, they would probably cease to exist. He wanted his last time to be with Diana. But, he also knew the repercussions. What if they survived? They would still remember this night, "What if we survive, and we remember this night. This won't change anything. Don't expect a relationship."

Diana smirked, knowing that he was caving. She got down on her knees, undoing his belt buckle. Soon, his pants were at his belt buckle, "What happens in Oklahoma…."

Bruce's eyes widened as Diana took him in her mouth. He let out a low moan, pulling on her hair. He wanted more of her. She looked up at him with such innocence that he wanted her that much more. He watched her smirk, and he didn't know what to expect next. Diana always kept him guessing. She started humming, the vibrations of her voice teasing him in a whole new way. It didn't take him long to figure out what she was humming.

He was so close when she pulled away, "Diana…."

She laughed as she started to sing, "Am I blue…"

Her voice was like that of an angel to him. She was in total control here. He was a soldier of the battlefield of love, but Diana could see the entire playing field. She had already won.

He tackled her into the water, his lips finding her neck and collarbone. He finally made his way done to her chest, making sure to pay attention to every inch of the sensitive skin. His hands moved lower, finding her sensitive core. He loved ever moan, groan, and whimper. She was a siren, singing her song of love to him.

"Br...Bruce…I need you now," that was all it took for him.

This wasn't like the times before. He needed her. He moved fast, hardly giving her time to adjust, but she was eager to please him. Diana rolled them over so that she was on top. Bruce's hands went to her breasts, messaging them gently as she moved over him. He took in all the sights. Diana held her head back, sweat glistening down her perfect body. He knew she was close. She closed her eyes, screaming his name into the night, her name soon following.

She collapsed on top of him. Bruce chuckled, picking Diana up and carrying her to his tent, "I forgot how much I love doing that."

Diana smiled, "So, I take it you haven't been with another woman?"

"Is the great Amazon Princess jealous?" Bruce smirked, knowing the tide had turned.

"I have no reason to be as long as I'm in your arms," Diana snuggled into his shoulder, trying to fight her need to sleep, but losing with one final statement, "Please, don't make me leave again."

Bruce looked at his sleeping goddess. He knew how much it would hurt her for him to push her away, but he knew it would hurt him more. Perhaps, this night didn't have to cease to exist although he knew that Diana had promised him a one night stand with no commitment. He knew she said this would stay between them, but he didn't want it to. He leaned close to Diana's ear, whispering, "What happens in Oklahoma doesn't necessarily have to stay in Oklahoma."


	20. Conversing with Myself

Bruce sat on the rooftop of Wayne Industries. His future was everything he'd been told it'd be. There was still a fight on crime, and he was passing on the legacy. He was a lonely old man. He'd never let Diana in. He looked to the night sky, thinking of her silky, ebony hair, "She's gone."

"You can change it you know," Bruce looked up to see his older self, "I'm not one for time travel, but there are things you need to know."

Bruce stood, "Aren't you jeopardizing the future by telling this?"

Bruce watched his older self throw his hands in the air, "Exactly, I don't want this future. All my friends died on the Watchtower…and Diana…watching her disappear again was more painful than you could ever know."

"I think I have an idea," Bruce turned to look upon the ever changing city, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"You need to see something," the older man reached in his pocket, pulling out his wallet.

Bruce looked at the small photo inside. It was of a little girl. She looked to be around four. Caramel colored hair feel to her shoulders. She had his smile and Diana's eyes, "Who is she?"

"Diana and I married when I was up in years. I took too long letting her in. Even afterwards, I was still pushing her away," Bruce noticed for the first time the older man really looked old…pathetic, "We divorced after six years. That's my daughter. Diana took away my custody that day because I was too focused on the mission for a child, according to her. And, I'll grant her that. She's right about my focus. But, I loved my little girl. I loved her more than anything in the world, but I did nothing when Diana took her away. I didn't even think about taking her to court to fight for custody. I was sure I would loose. Diana took our daughter to the Watchtower. They were both there, and they never came back."

"What's her name?" Bruce smiled, already feeling love for this child he'd never met, "She's beautiful."

"Her name is Martha. I wish I had let Diana in. Don't make my mistakes," Bruce looked at the old man, seeing his unhappiness, "Promise me you won't."

Bruce moved to the edge of the roof, turning back one time, "I'll do my best."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce sighed as he watched his younger self walk away. He watched everything start to change. The sun streamed through the clouds. Gotham looked nice, despite the gloomy corners.

He looked down at his hands, watching the wrinkles fade away. He touched his face, finding smooth skin. He was young again, but it was more than that. He felt powerful, like his body could go on forever.

"Daddy," he turned, seeing his daughter who looked around age ten, "Mom asked me to find you? What are you doing on the roof?"

Bruce smiled, nearly tackling his daughter to the ground in a hug, "I missed you, Martha."

"I told you Martha is sold-fashioned. Call me Ales or Alessandra," she laughed, hugging him back, "What's gotten into you, Daddy. I've only been gone at Grandmother's for three days."

"Just wanted to make sure you know that I love you," he smiled, walking inside with his baby girl.

"I know, Daddy. I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce looked around. He and John were now back in the cafeteria. He noticed John was apprehensive of Shayera. Some things never changed. He wasn't really surprised that Diana remembered nothing of their mission. He thought of his older self. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to push Diana and his daughter away. He found himself fantasizing about having a family. He would wrestle with his sons and play tea party with his little princess. Diana would be the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes at night and the first thing he saw in the morning. He'd made a decision, "Diana, we need to talk…about us."

Diana smirked as she walked with him to her quarters. She had won the war.

**A/N: This is my birthday present to myself. I hope you all like it!**


	21. Little Footprints

Diana took a deep breath, but she couldn't say she was happy to be home. She had gone almost two years without a word from her mother. It wasn't the best situation in the world, and Diana hadn't forgiven her mother nor did she feel like doing so in the near future. She felt sure she would be blamed for their failed relationship. It would be all about her leaving.

Diana poked her potato with her fork, causing it to roll around on her plate. Shayera had already left the table to join the Amazons in a "friendly" sparring match. Her sisters had no clue what they were getting into.

"Your friend, Shayera, is a great warrior. She seems to be enjoying herself," Hippolyta looked up from her food, "Are you enjoying yourself, my little sun and stars?"

The nickname made Diana cringe. It was the last thing she wanted to hear, "I've missed my sisters."

"You know I didn't want to banish you," Hippolyta looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Nothing prevented you from visiting," Diana spat before taking her ring from her belt and placing it on her left hand, "Look, let's not do this now. I have something to tell you."

Hippolyta stood, "Well, if we are going to talk then let's go to my corridors. There's no use in sitting over cold food."

Diana stood, following her mother up the palace stairs. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She knew that it was pathetic to be nervous. She should be able to talk to her mother about anything…as long as it was what she wanted to hear.

Hippolyta opened the door to her room, "Now, tell me, Diana, what did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted you to know," Diana turned the ring around her finger, "I think we should improve our relationship."

"I agree," Hippolyta smiled, sitting on the bed, "I've even thought of a solution. I would like you to return to Themiscrya to train for your royal duties."

Diana sighed, "Mother, I already have a duty as the champion. I like my job, and even if something ever happened to you, I would give the thrown to General Philipus. I don't want to come back here."

"Diana, Man's World has poisoned your mind. Your place is here with your sisters, not with those vile creatures. They'll only hurt you. There are very few good men in the world," Hippolyta moved across the room, "Name me one good thing that comes out of their world."

Diana smiled, thinking about her conversation with Bruce.

_Diana walked into her corridors, surprised when he got down on his knees, "Bruce, what are you?"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Princess, please just listen. I wanted to talk about us, no reasons or excuses this time," Bruce smiled, grabbing her hand, "Earlier, John, you, and myself, we all went on a mission."_

"Bruce, are you feeling alright? I don't remember going anywhere," Diana ruffled his hair, "Maybe, you've been working too much."

"_No, Diana, you don't remember it because it was a time-traveling mission. You disappeared when we were in the future. I saw the world then. In my future, I'm an old man, training the next Batman. I was alone," Bruce looked down, "But, I wasn't always. I married you late in life. We had a little girl, but I continued to push you away. I lost you in divorce and my child. You were both on the Watchtower when it crashed to Earth. Diana, I don't want that future."_

_Diana knelt down beside him, wrapping her arms around him, "I don't want that future either. I want to be with you, and have your children. I don't want to be alone."_

"_So, you would say yes to my question?" Bruce pulled a small box out of a compartment in his belt, "Diana, Princess of Themiscrya, will you marry me, stay with me forever, have my children, and love me even when I push you away."_

"_Even when you push me away," Diana nodded, tears falling as he slide the diamond ring on her hand. It was simple, but elegant: a solitaire surrounded by sapphires, "So, children?"_

Bruce laughed, tackling Diana to the ground. Their lips met in a heat of passion. Tongues fought in a fight for dominance, but it was a fight to make sure the other never let go. Bruce finally pulled away, "I think we should get started as soon as possible."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Bruce, Mother. He's the best thing that Man's World has to offer," Diana smiled, "I'm getting married. That's why I don't want to come back. I want to be with Bruce, and I want to have his children. I want a little boy, Mother. I want a little girl. But, I want you to be a part of that. I want you to be there for your grandchildren."

"Diana, I want to fix our relationship. I do not approve of this, but if it will make you happy, I guess I'll have to live with it," Hippolyta embraced her daughter, "You might even prove me wrong by raising wonderful sons. Since you are going back, perhaps Themiscrya should be part of the world. You've presented yourself, and we could use an ambassador. I want you to fill that job. You'd be able to live in America, but you'd have to visit a lot more."

"I think we can compromise," Diana smiled, as she joined her mother in a walk down the beach, knowing that the future held good things for them, and soon little footprints would accompany theirs in the sand.


	22. Logically Speaking

Diana sighed as Bruce hung up on them, "Actually he took that a lot better than I expected."

Turning themselves in, Bruce wanted to laugh. It was pointless to sit around and do nothing while Luthor was still at large. He felt sure it was probably the "boy scout's" idea. He was just surprised that Diana was going along with it. He wasn't a fool. He knew that everyone speculated there was something between the two. They always thought the exact same way. This wasn't an issue of what to do; it was a matter of taking sides.

Bruce was well aware of Clark's persuasiveness. He was surprised there wasn't a religion dedicated to the man who wore tights and underwear on the outside. Diana sided with him. The Amazons honored him as a hero. Diana's mother would be happier if she was engaged to him. The world would be happier even though the logic behind the attraction was flawed. Wonder Woman and Superman should be together because their costumes match. Bruce rolled his eyes at the thought. He knew that the "Man of Steel" had a thing for a certain reporter.

Bruce also knew one other thing. Mortality only lasted for so long. His life was limited, as was Lois'. He was going to leave Diana one day, and he wanted her to move on just as he wanted Clark to. But, he didn't want to be replaced by Clark. He felt sure he couldn't compete. There was a part of him that wanted to be her only love. He knew it was illogical. But, logically speaking, Diana chose him, and he made her happier.

**A/N: I really apologize if this is bad. I was highly upset when I wrote this because I got my first bad review on a story ever. It was on Winter Storm, a completed work that I devoted every hour of the day for a month to. I was told I ripped off Twilight purely because there were vampires in my story, and I was told that my work was "a crappy jumbled mess that made no sense" to put it nicely. I've been in a haze all day, so I wasn't that focused writing this. I must apologize, because I owe you, my readers, my best work and I feel obligated to you. I have written the next chapter and It will be posted tomorrow morning.**


	23. Crossing the Line

Diana groaned at the strain on her arm. She was pulling with all her strength, but Flash was still slipping away. Everything seemed hopeless. Wally was so childish, and he sometimes got on her nerves. But, he did things for the good of everyone, even the villains. Wally didn't believe in monsters. Everyone had good in them. He kept them laughing, kept them from losing themselves to the job they faced everyday.

A vision of her "Lord self" flashed before Diana's eyes. She thought about the fire in her eyes and the loss of compassion. She couldn't become that. Her compassion defined her, not only as a warrior but as a woman. She couldn't become the woman who coldly held a rock over her love. She couldn't fathom ever doing that. She knew the others were thinking the same thing as they pulled still harder to help Flash escape the Speedforce. Diana felt it pull her forward. She felt scared. What if it pulled them all in? It felt like she was fighting a losing battle, far worse than anything she'd faced before. The consequences were far greater for in losing this battle she would lose herself. The warrior side of her would completely take over. Diana 'realized was a warrior, as much as, she was a woman of peace. She could never place one half of her soul above the other. Heroine, Demigoddess, Soldier, Peacemaker—she was all of these things in part, yet none of them completely.'

Diana looked behind her for help. She felt like there was no one there, not even the gods could help her. It was like no one heard her silent prayers. Her strength was fading away.

Just as she was about to lose hope, she felt someone grab her hand. She looked back once more to see Bruce. Fear was in his eyes. Although covered by the white lenses, she could read them like a book. She knew his fear was losing her. As Bruce held her for dear life, she felt herself move back. They all fell into a pile of limbs, and Flash was safe. Diana smiled at Bruce, who grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. He looked into her eyes lovingly for a moment before retreating back to his shadowed persona. But, Diana knew he would always be there to pull her back before she crossed the line.

**A/N: I expanded on a quote from Paul Dini in Wonder Woman: Spirit of Truth. I thought I really summed up Diana. "I now realize I am a warrior as much as I am a woman of peace. I can never place one half of my soul above the other. Heroine. Demigoddess. Soldier. Peacemaker. - I am all of these things in part, yet none of them completely."**


	24. A Matter of Control

"You have my number?" Bruce smirked as he asked the question which he already knew the answer.

Diana returned the smirk, her voice dropping down to a low, sultry tone, "I think so."

Bruce watched as she casually slipped her engagement ring back on. The small stone sparkled in the light, bringing a smile to his face before he disappeared in the crowd. He didn't waste anytime getting to the Batmobile. He knew he'd be back in the cave in a matter of minutes. He sighed, just glad that their conflict with Cadmus was over…at least for now.

Arriving at the Batcave, he peeled off the layers of his costume. Bruce pushed his matted hair from his face, jumping into the shower. He let out a deep breath as the water pelted his skin, relieving the tension in his muscles.

He found himself wishing that the water was instead Diana's hands gently caressing his body. He though of how she kissed every scar. He wanted her with him in the shower. He wanted to run his hands through her long hair, making sure to touch every inch of her body. He wanted her to scream his name. Turning the water to cold, Bruce hoped to ease his arousal.

He groaned, finding the water had almost no effect on him. He punched the wall in annoyance as his cell rang, "What?"

"Is that any way to talk to your Princess," Bruce stifled a moan at the sound of her voice as she continued to speak, "I'm sure that I'd be right in assuming that you're thinking about me. As much as you must be enjoying your shower, why don't you come up to our room and trade in your hand for me?"

Bruce ran out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he ran up the stairs, jerking open the door to the Master Bedroom to find Diana lying across his bed in lacy black lingerie and black heels, "Is that a bat-a-rang or are you just happy to see me?"

Bruce dropped the towel, planting kissed along Diana's jaw line, "How about I show my Princess how royalty should be treated."

Diana moaned as Bruce's lips found hers. He gently nipped at her lower lip, lifting her up from the bed. She arched her back as his fingers found the hook to her bra. Normally, she would have flipped them by now, but she simply relaxed as Bruce brought his hand down to tease her nipples. He messages her breasts, eliciting more moans from her luscious lips. He smirked, moving his hand over her navel, before migrating even lower just teasing her, "Bruce…my Knight…please."

She bit her lip, wanting him to ease the aching desire that was flooding through her body. Bruce smiled, removing the lingerie and letting it fall to the floor, now leaving her in only the heels. His hand slowly graced her inner thigh, "Tell me what you want."

Diana wasn't expecting this even as Bruce kissed her breasts, causing her to gasp. She was an Amazon; she would not beg, "No."

Bruce stood, grabbing Diana's hair and pulling her over him, "Princess, you have to learn to trust me. I won't take your honor."

Diana fought to take as much of him as possible, loving the sounds he made as he moaned her name. Still, she longed to ease her own arousal.

Bruce quickly pulled away from her, thrusting into her just as fast. He continued, moving faster and harder, "Tell me what you want, Princess, or I stop."

"My Knight, please faster," Diana gasped, moaning his name as he moved faster still, "I need you."

Their lips crashed together as they experienced pure pleasure. It was like a beautiful train wreck, neither able to take their eyes off the other.

Bruce kissed her forehead, "I'll never hurt you, Diana. I live to please you, but you can't always be an Amazon. Sometimes, you are going to have to leave things in my hands."

"I trust you completely, my Knight," she smiled, knowing that she could hand the reins over to Bruce every once and a while.

Diana was raised an Amazon, and while she worked with them on a regular basis, there were few men she trusted completely, but only one she would allow to dominate her. Diana had given her all to Bruce. Now, it was just a matter of control.


	25. 10:47

Diana felt herself getting weaker. The poison was slowly spreading throughout her body. She started to feel dizzy, her stomach hurting with immense pain. King Farraday knelt beside her. He was asking if she was okay, but she couldn't hear herself respond. She felt something sink into her skin.

She opened her eyes a few minutes later, feeling much better. She was lucky they had found an antitoxin in Black Manta's belt. Now, she was just happy to be back in the Watchtower. She laid back on her bed. J'onn had called them all to a meeting in the morning. It didn't take a telepath to figure out that he was taking some time off. She was fine with it. In fact, she had insisted on it.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce moved gracefully across the room, lying beside Diana.

She smiled, reaching up and removing his mask in order to look into his eyes, "One day, you are going to have to tell me how you do that. I don't like knowing that you can sneak into my room whenever you want."

"I didn't sneak in. I came in when you were sleeping. I just didn't want to wake you," Bruce gently kissed her neck, "You look so peaceful when you sleep. Now, you never answered my first question."

"I'm feeling pain in my stomach, but other than that I'm fine," Diana smirked, "I'd be a lot better if you'd keep doing that."

Bruce chuckled, "I think I can accommodate."

Diana smiled, climbing on top of him, "I'm feeling much better."

"Show me," Bruce smirked, rolling them over.

Diana cried out in pain, causing Bruce to repel off her in a matter of seconds, "Diana, baby, talk to me. Are you okay?"

Biting her lip, Diana shook her head no, causing Bruce to go into a panic mode. He jerked back the sheets, "Diana! You're bleeding."

The sheets were soaked in blood. Diana cringed in pain, "I feel dizzy."

"It's the blood loss," Bruce lifted Diana in his arms, running toward the Watchtower infirmary, "Stay with me, Diana."

Bruce tried to keep his worrisome thoughts at bay. He refused to think of Diana's death. He could not lose her, especially not now that he'd finally let her in. He silently cursed the gods for this cruel irony.

Kicking the door open, Bruce quickly laid Diana on one of the hospital beds, "I need help over here."

Bruce smiled as an elderly woman rushed over to them. If there was anyone he trusted Diana's life to, it was Dr. Leslie Thompkins, "Diana, I know you are in pain, but I need you to tell me when the bleeding started."

"About ten minutes ago, I think it's the poison," Diana groaned on the last word as Dr. Thompkins pressed on her stomach.

"Diana, I don't think it has anything to do with the poison. That toxin that Black Manta used on you targets the heart," Leslie removed her glasses, rubbing her temples, "There is one really obvious thing I can think of. I hat to ask this, but have you had sex recently."

Diana nodded, grabbing Bruce's hand as the pain faded away, "A few days ago, actually."

Dr. Leslie sighed, "Considering the blood came from your vagina, and you felt pain when I applied pressure to your stomach in the region where the womb is located, I feel almost sure that you've had a miscarriage. Most of the time, the bleeding stops on its own, and the body heals itself. Your bleeding has slowed already. I'll observe you for about four hours. If the pain stops, then you'll be cleared to go."

"Thank you, Leslie. How far along would you say I am….was?" Diana bit her lip, holding in feelings of grief.

"I would say at most a month and a half," Leslie looked down, "I'll leave you both alone for a bit."

Bruce pulled Diana close as she cried into his shoulder, "It's okay, Diana. It's going to be fine."

"No, this is all my fault. I didn't eve know I was pregnant. I went out on that mission. I killed our baby," Diana gasped for air, barely able to speak between sobs, "We never got to paint a nursery, or fight over baby names, or guess the baby's gender."

"Dark blue with stars on the walls. Probably a girl and we'd name him or her Erin Taylor Wayne," Bruce smiled, "I thought about naming our child for my parents, but I don't want to live in the past. Erin Taylor was the name of the first child I saved as Batman."

"I like that. I'm sure that we can always paint a nursery in the future. I'm being silly. It's not like I even held Erin," Diana shook her head, "We can always try again."

Bruce kissed her forehead, "You, Princess, are the only one that I would ever want to have children with."

Diana yawned, "Be here when I wake up?"

Bruce nodded, "Nothing could keep me away."

He grabbed Diana's hand, gently stroking her ring finger. He knew he couldn't put off the wedding much longer. He wanted to make Diana feel secure. He stood from the chair by Diana's bed where he'd been sitting, punching the wall.

"Master Bruce, breaking your hand isn't going to help anything," Alfred smiled a bit although tears were in his eyes as he sat down by Diana, "Miss Diana needs you now more than ever."

"It's just not fair, Alfred," Bruce clenched his fists, "Diana is the most kind and beautiful woman I know. She didn't deserve this, but that's exactly what you get when you get involved with me."

Alfred placed a hand over Diana's as she whimpered in her sleep, "Master Bruce, I have to agree with you on one thing. Miss Diana is a wonderful woman. She makes you happy, and she didn't deserve this. But you need to know this: neither did you."

"What do you think caused it?" Bruce looked down, "I can't let Diana think this is her fault."

Alfred chuckled, "Master Bruce, when will you learn, some things have no explanation. Dr. Thompkins thinks it was either the poison or your DNA just won't combine with Miss Diana's properly. The only way you'll know is to try again."

"I don't want to fail again," Bruce moved around the bed, sitting on the other side of Diana, his exhausting getting the better of him.

_Bruce smiled as he thought of his parents. He could picture his father standing by him. He remembered how his father would pick up when he fell down. He remembered how his father would place his stethoscope over his heart, "Bruce, why do we fall?"_

Bruce now looked around himself. He was in that dark ally once more. He saw the blood on the street. The cops shaking their heads, "Thomas and Martha shot September 13, 1969. Time of death…."

Bruce opened his eyes to find himself alone with Diana in the infirmary. He didn't want to hurt her again, but he knew that he couldn't just give up. He wanted to have children with her. He looked up, "So, we can learn to pick ourselves up."

He turned to the door as Dr. Thompkins walked in, "I just checked Diana a few minutes ago. I thought I'd stay close by and let you know whenever she wakes up, she's cleared to go. She's going to be just fine. I wrote everything up in the file. Diana was admitted into the infirmary late Thursday night January 11th. She was diagnosed with having a miscarriage. The child, Erin Taylor Wayne's, time of death 10:47 p.m."


	26. Worth Killing For

Bruce looked down at the weapon in his hand, tossing the gun to the ground. He'd killed the Black Manta. He stalked outside into the Javelin.

Diana turned to Clark, "Would you mind just flying home? I need some time with him."

Clark nodded, embracing Diana, "Good luck."

Bruce sighed, removing his mask. Tears were falling down his face. He hoped the guilt and shame would just go away. He heard the clicking of heels behind him. He knew who it was instantly, "I don't want to talk, Princess."

Diana smiled, kneeling beside him. She lifted his chin, forcing him to look her strait in the eyes," You didn't do it."

"No, it wasn't me, but I didn't stop him," he looked away from her sharp gaze, his voice growing small like a little boy's, "I'm no better than the thug that killed by parents."

Diana placed her hand on Bruce's shoulder, "I won't let you blame yourself. Deadman killed Black Manta, taking over your body."

"You don't understand Diana!" Bruce stood, his voice rising with each word, "If you did, you wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Bruce, I am a warrior from an ancient Greek society. I was song to sleep with stories of my ancestors and tales of grief and woe," Diana chuckled, "My favorite bedtime story was Antigone. I've heard the tale of my sisters….of all the wrong that was done to them. I've seen the evils of man…the worst of the worst. You are nothing like that Bruce. Even when you push me away, I never stop loving you. I don't think there is anything you could do to make me stop."

"I want you to understand, Diana," Bruce shook his head, "You have never seen someone you loved destroyed. Every person is someone's someone. I took Black Manta from this world. I know it's not me, but I should have better control."

"I understand, Bruce…" Diana stopped as she was cut off by him.

"Understand….understand," He moved away from her, "How could you possibly understand losing someone to murder."

"Because, I am right now!" Diana stood, not willing to back down, "You are so caught up in this murder that wasn't your fault. You had no control of your body. No one is blaming you, but you. You are letting this destroy you, and it's killing me to watch you do this to yourself. Don't you understand that every time you feel pain, I feel it? When everything seems like it's crumbling apart, my world shatters with yours."

"I wanted to kill him," Bruce turned, now facing Diana with a cold stare.

"What?" Diana bit her lip nervously; had Bruce actually crossed the line?

"That monster was aiming his gun at you. He would have killed you. I would do anything to protect you. I've wanted him dead since he poisoned you…since he took our child away from use," Bruce pulled Diana in a tight embrace, "I crossed the line."

"You saved my life," Diana gently kissed his cheek, "It's in the past. It doesn't matter. We can only go forward."

"It does matter, but it can't be changed. Actually, I wouldn't change it. I want you here even if it doesn't always seem that way," Bruce smiled despite the pain, but he knew it mattered because Diana was his weakness and worth killing for.


	27. Faith

Diana leaned against a gargoyle on a rooftop in Bludhaven. She was a little sore, but it was nothing compared to her comrades. They'd received quite a brutal beating at her hands. She felt horrible about it.

"Dick won't take kindly to you being in his city, Princess," Bruce smiled, sitting by Diana and wrapping an arm around her.

"Gee, I wonder where he gets that from," Diana chuckled, leaning on his shoulder, "Sorry I ruined our date. I left in the middle of diner. Please apologize to Alfred for me."

Bruce shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I've skipped more dates than you. How are you feeling?"

"Like a fool. I don't much care for being controlled, and I hate the image it gives us. I don't solve my problems with my fists," Diana sighed, bringing her knees to her chest, "I've worked for years to be able to use my powers. I pride myself on my self control."

"Come on, Diana, it's not that bit of a problem. Very few people even know about the instance, and you weren't yourself," Bruce gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "It will be okay."

"Bruce, you don't understand what I have to go through," she stood, moving across the roof, "I need you to understand me, Bruce, if we are ever going to be a married couple one day. You need to know why this bothers me."

Bruce stood, following Diana and placing his hands on her shoulders, "I want to understand."

Diana nodded, bringing her hand up to her com-link, "Mr. Terrific, beam us up. I need a go in the training room."

Bruce gave Diana an odd look as they appeared in the training rom. He though she hated fighting unless it was necessary. After what just happened, this was the last place he figured she'd take him, "Diana…what?"

"Run simulation 543234," Diana turned to Bruce, their surroundings changing to a forested area, "This is where I go when I feel myself starting to loose control. My strength is a wonderful asset in battle, but it is a huge burden in life."

She knelt next to a tulip, "I've always loved flowers. When I was five, I was picking flowers for my mother. That's when my powers started to show."

She reached forward, crunching the tulip into paste. The look she gave Bruce in that movement was heart wrenching. He knelt beside her, "It's only a flower."

"Right now that's all it is! What if it was a hurt animal, a victim we rescued, a friend, you, or even our child?" Diana's features turned dark as she stood, "When I was twelve, several cloaked figures attacked me in the woods. I gave them a brutal beating, thinking it was one of Philipus' tests. I injured my sisters."

Bruce closed his eyes. He could hear the anguish in Diana's voice. He knew this was something that had been bugging her for years. This was something he'd never thought about when it came to her strength.

She laughed, "Come at me, Bruce."

Bruce moved swiftly, deciding on a direct frontal assault. Diana blocked his kick, delivering a clean punch to his jaw, "All my moves must be pre-meditated, Bruce. I can't hesitate. If I don't hold back, I can kill you. You say it's a huge risk to be with me because it could jeopardize your mission. Everyday I'm with you; I risk everything I've worked for. I worked for control for thousands of years, and despite everything, I couldn't fight off the brainwashing of Lax Luthor. I tried Bruce; I really did. And now, they've undone thousands of years of training to make sure I never hurt those I care about. I feel like I've been violated, Bruce."

Bruce bit his lip before pulling Diana close and kissing her passionately. He moved slowly, taking in her taste. She didn't respond or push him away. He smiled, "I am sorry that they did that to you, but don't you think for a second they did away with all you worked for. You're in control Diana. You always are. I know you would never ever hurt anyone. You aren't like that."

"My father is," She looked down at her feet.

"Diana, Hades provided half your DNA. He slept with your mother to get what he wanted and left. It makes him your father, but it doesn't make him your dad. Your mother raised you, and she taught you to be a loving, kind, and forgiving person. No one can change that. You won't let anyone," Bruce kissed her forehead, taking in the sent of her hair, "That's why I love you so much."

"I guess I just worry sometimes. I feel like I'm not living up to my title. I know my mother would rather me just come home sometimes, and there are some of my sisters who think that a competition should have been held, that I don't deserve the armor because I stole it," Diana smiled, "Maybe I'm not a Wonder Woman."

"It's your faith in your dream that makes you Wonder Woman. I hope your dream comes true, Princess," Bruce smiled.

Diana smiled, knowing what Bruce said was true. She did dream of peace, but for now her faith was rested in the dream of her future. She knew in that moment that she was ready to try again for another child, "It will, Batman. It will."


	28. Bad Sushi

Diana smiled happily as she sat down at the table beside an elderly Chinese man. She was very happy for J'onn since he had found love. She looked beside him seeing a little girl in a high chair. She looked no older than two. Her dark hair was in pig tails, and she looked up at Diana with deep brown eyes, "Is she yours?"

J'onn smiled warmly, nodding to his best friend, "Mai and I could not have children because of her age. We adopted little Michiru, here from Japan. She's my little flower. You know, Mai was jealous we she saw me leave with you. She thinks you are very beautiful, Diana."

Diana laughed, tickling Michiru's chin causing the child to laugh along with her, "I'm not that beautiful. Besides, she has nothing to worry about. I'm spoken for."

Diana held up her hand, showing off her engagement ring. Michiru reached out to her, "Shiny!"

J'onn smiled, "No, no, little one that is not for you. Here is your Babobi."

J'onn handed the child her bunny as she squealed with joy, "I take it, Bruce, finally purposed. I knew he would. I hope the two of you will be very happy together."

"I'm sure we will be," Diana sighed, casually poking her sushi with her chopstick, "So, how did you meet Mai."

"Ah, I remember it well. I decided to travel the world for a while. I was walking through China lost when I ran into her. She laughed, and I fell for her. I asked her which way I needed to go, and she offered to show me around all the best sites," J'onn's eyes light up as he talked of his wife, "Our first dinner was here. I bring my little Michiru here often and tell her the story."

"I think it's wonderful that you have a place that you go to remember your wife. I always think of Paris," Diana smiled, standing from the table, "As much as I hate to cut this short. We really should get back to the others. Darkseid is a dangerous foe."

"Of course," J'onn stood, "I'll just have to drop off Michiru."

"No," Diana lifted the child who instantly cuddled into her chest, "She'll be safe on my jet, and we'll go strait to our headquarters at Metropolis. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind watching her."

J'onn smiled as he watched Diana with his daughter, "Well…I suppose it will be okay. You know you are really getting better at convincing people. Maybe, you are cut out to be an ambassador. Besides, you're also really good with that. You should be a mother."

Diana bit her lip, holding back her own sorrow, "I was for a time, but I had a miscarriage. I don't know though. I haven't been ready to try again, but when I hold your little Michiru, it makes me long for a child of my own."

Diana sat in silence with J'onn throughout most of the ride in her jet. She merely rocked little Michiru as tears fell down her face. J'onn didn't say anything. No words were needed in that moment. He knew that his friend just needed to get out her grief.

Diana stood, wiping the tears from her face as she handed J'onn his little girl. She walked off the jet, quickly embracing Bruce as soon as she saw him, "I'm glad you're okay."

Bruce smirked, "You can't get rid of me that easily. You brought J'onn with you and I take it his little one."

Diana nodded, "He's very happy. I wish we could be like that."

"We will be," Bruce turned from her as he saw that all of the villains were back.

He smirked, "I'll give you a ten second head start."

Diana laughed, "The adventure continues."

She ran, matching pace with Bruce as she took to the air. She smiled to him, "Why did you give them a head start. We'll be rounding them up for a good hour."

"Maybe I miss the thrill of the chase," Bruce smirked, looking up at her.

He loved watching her fly. She always looked so graceful. Her raven hair flew back in the wind, and her eyes lit up like a child's. He could always sense the joy in her heart whenever she took to the air. However, this time, she looked pale. He noticed that she was swaying, "Diana, are you alright?"

No sooner had he said it than he noticed her falling. He rushed beneath her to catch her. He was worried. Diana was strong and unwavering. She never fell. That was one thing he could always count on. She gave him a weak smile, but he knew it was merely to ease his fear, "I just got a little dizzy. I don't feel so good."

Bruce pulled her tighter, running back to the base. He had to see what was wrong with her, "I'm taking you to J'onn."

"No, I'm fine. I just got dizzy. It's fine," Diana smiled, only feeling worse like her stomach was turning flips.

Bruce gave her a skeptical look as she bit her lip. He knew she was lying. She clenched her stomach as she threw up on his cape, "You do know that's dry clean only."

"Shut up, Bruce," She closed her eyes, "Maybe, I got a hold of some bad sushi."

Bruce kicked in the door of the Metro tower, "J'onn, Diana's sick!"

He threw off his cape, tossing it in the trash. He had plenty more. He rushed Diana to the Medical Bay. The last time he did that was when she miscarried. He closed his eyes, trying to forget. He remembered her pain and the blood. He never wanted to think about that.

Diana groaned, "Guys, it was just some bad sushi."

J'onn smiled despite his worry, "Okay, Diana, I really that it's not the sushi. I would be sick too, since I ordered the same thing. I recommend we start with some simple blood tests."

Diana bit her lip, rushing to the bathroom as soon as J'onn took the blood. Bruce knelt beside her, holding back her hair, washcloth in hand as he cleaned her up, "It's going to be okay, Diana."

"What if I'm really sick? Bruce, I've never felt like this. I'm scared. What if I die?" Diana's eyes conveyed her fear.

Bruce closed his eyes, feeling like his biggest fear was coming to life, "You aren't going to die. You're immortal. Like you said it was just some bad sushi. That's it."

Diana smiled, feeling reassured despite her homage to the porcelain god. J'onn smiled as he returned, "Well, I regret to inform you that it's not just bad sushi. Most women experience it in the morning, but there have been cases of mid afternoon sickness. So, I'd say you in your first trimester."

Bruce shook his head, trying to take this information in, "She's pregnant."

J'onn nodded, "Congratulations. You are having twins."

Diana shook her head, "That's impossible. I only had my miscarriage about a month ago. Bruce and I haven't. I haven't been ready."

"It happened before then. From what we gathered from the blood tests, you are at least on month three," J'onn shook his head, "It's often common in multiple births that one or more of the children will die while in the womb. You probably miscarried one child, and because of that didn't know about the others. You really shouldn't try to fly anymore now that you know."

Diana smiled, embracing Bruce, "So, I'm going to have twins! I mean we are going to have twins!"

Bruce smiled, tears in his eyes as he kissed Diana's forehead, "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Diana punched his arm lightly, "You told me it was bad sushi."


	29. Kicking and Screaming

Alfred groaned as he took in a deep breath, securing his grip. With one last heave, the crib was up the stairs. He chuckled, "I really think that your great grandparents should have thought before making this house like an Irish castle."

"What's the matter? Getting a little old, Alfred," Bruce smirked, teasing the man he considered his father, "It's just a few more steps. We have to hurry. Diana will be back from the store at any moment."

"Don't you think that you should have waited until your next appointment when you find out the sex of the babies?" Alfred shook his head, knowing Bruce was too excited to wait whether he'd admit it or not, "What if this color scheme doesn't work?"

Bruce shook his head, helping Alfred place the second oak crib in one corner of the room, "It suits either gender, and this room is perfect."

"Master Bruce, perfection varies according to taste," Alfred smiled, just teasing Bruce, but he knew that Miss Diana might not approve, "How do you know Miss Diana will like it."

Bruce took in a deep breath. The room smelled of lavender, the scent that always reminded him of her. He stepped on the soft white carpet. It caressed his skin like the sand….like the clay from which Diana was born. An oak crib was in each corner of the room, each one displaying a mobile of the plants. Bruce had spent hours painting the walls dark blue with stars. It looked like outer space. The stars reminded him of Diana. Everything in the nursery was about her. He'd even pulled out his mother's rocking chair from the attic. He thought about how she would rock him and sing to him when he was little. Bruce had lost count of the number of times that he wanted to burn it, but he kept it. Now, he was glad he had. He knew that Diana would want to use it.

"Alfred! Bruce!" Diana called from downstairs, breaking Bruce from his reverie, "Where are you?"

"Up here, Princess!" Bruce smirked as Diana slowly made her way up the stairs.

She was in a Themiscryian gown. It was white and flowing, the bottom cutting off just below her knees. Her raven hair was in a single braid. She looked so beautiful, her skin aglow, radiating her joy at motherhood. Bruce kissed her forehead, his hand instinctively going to her stomach, "You look beautiful, Princess."

"I look pregnant," Diana laughed, sighing with pleasure as Bruce rubbed her stomach, "That feels good. You know they are happy to see you."

Bruce chuckled, taking his hand away, "I think our twins are going to grow up to be kick boxers at this rate."

"Well, they are half Amazon, strength is included. The worst is at night though," Diana sighed, "I don't mind though. It's amazing just knowing that I am bringing life into this world."

"I'm really sorry, Princess?" Bruce smiled, kissing her stomach, "When is it the worst?"

"Oh Hera," Diana's eyes widened as she looked in the nursery, "It's beautiful. Bruce did you do all this yourself."

"Alfred helped me move the cribs, and he picked out some toys to put in the toy box. I did the painting though," Bruce smirked, kissing her lips lightly, "It was going to be your birthday present, but the twins will be about ready to be born by then, so I finished it three months early."

"Bruce, I don't know what to say," Diana walked to the book self on one side of the room, "All the old Greek tales I grew up on, Mother Goose, Dr. Seuss, The Bernstein Bears—Bruce you have everything our children will ever want to read."

He smirked, "Most of them were actually in the attic. My mother wanted me well read."

Bruce sighed, looking out the window, "I've got a charity event tonight. I need to go and mingle. I'll be out of town for a few days. There's also some Batman business that I need to take care of their, so I might be gone this week."

Diana shook her head. Bruce had insisted on keeping her out of the limelight. He didn't want that for her during her pregnancy. He didn't want to have to explain how Bruce Wayne fell for Wonder Woman, nor did he want to trash her good reputation with his playboy persona. He didn't want his children growing up under the paparazzi's watchful eye, but he couldn't just disappear from the spotlight. Then, they'd look into his life and find out about the twins, or even his secret identity. Despite their commitment, he was still the playboy.

"I want to go too, Bruce," Diana stood, her position firm, "I'm tired of hiding, and I hate going to bed alone and waking up without you there."

"Not, now Diana. I don't want you in the limelight," Bruce sighed, "If I reveal our relationship, it's not like you have a secret identity. All of your enemies will know where you stay at night….where our children are. I won't have it, Diana."

Diana clenched her fists, "People are already starting to wonder where I've disappeared too. Soon, I'll have to go back to the League, and I'd like to think that when I come home it's to my husband, not the world's most eligible billionaire playboy."

"We'll have to discuss this further. I've got a plane to catch. You can come to if you are okay with staying in the hotel while I got out to the party," Bruce ran his hands through his hair, wishing it was easier."

"No, I'll just stay home. I'm sure that Alfred can keep me company. I'll call up Zatanna and we'll watch movies together and have a big slumber party without you. It's fine. Have fun with your blonde bimbo of the week," Diana walked out of the nursery, leaving her shopping bags at the door.

Bruce sighed, going through them to see many maternity cloths. In one of the bags he noticed a book. He smiled when he saw it was a baby book. He opened it to see what Diana had already written in it. She'd answered many questions. He stopped when he came to his question, "When do the babies kick the most?"

Bruce shut the book, walking to the bedroom and grabbing his suitcase. He sighed when he saw Diana sitting on the bed, her back facing him, "I love you, no matter what decisions I make regarding my identity."

"I know," Diana turned to face him, "I love you too."

Bruce closed his eyes, walking to the limo where Alfred was waiting, but he couldn't get what she'd written out of his mind, "My twins love their Daddy. The kick the most when he isn't there at night, as if they are calling out for him to come home and make our family whole again."


	30. Stupid Soaps

Diana sighed, sitting back against the oak headboard of her bed, a gallon of ice cream between her legs. Bruce sighed, sitting down beside her, "Okay, I got you cookie dough ice cream, pickles, and ranch-flavored potato chips. You have your stupid soaps. Is there anything else?"

"They're not stupid. Wakeen just cheated on Jasmine with her twin brother," Diana shook her head, "Yeah, it's pretty stupid. Zatanna thought I would enjoy it considering the raging hormones, but I hate it. Unfortunately, I want to know what happens."

Bruce laughed, "You know they say that a baby can hear inside the womb. Perhaps, our twins should listen to something at a higher intellectual level."

"I highly doubt that daytime soaps will poison the minds of the twins," Diana smiled, turning off the television, "You know, we should start to consider names."

"We really should have started months ago. You're in your eighth month. But, I must say I am worried those soaps will affect their names. I don't particularly want a son named Wakeen or a daughter named Jasmine," Bruce smirked, wrapping his arms around Diana as he rubbed her stomach, "I like the name Brendon. It means prince. By his kicking, I think he likes it too."

Diana took a bite of a pickle, wincing slightly although she knew her son didn't mean to kick so hard. They had found out a few months earlier that at least one of the twins was a boy, "I figured you'd want to name your son after your father."

"The past is the past. I need to move forward, Diana. It's what my father would want," Bruce held up the baby book on the dresser, "Brendon was the first name I turned to."

Diana laughed, grabbing the book from him. She closed her eyes, flipping through the book before stopping on a random page, "Okay, Brendon Alexander Wayne."

Bruce shook his head, "This will be a wonderful story when our son asks us how he got his name. By the way, Shayera is throwing you a baby shower, and she said you can't get out of it. Besides, we could use the help. I haven't gotten around to buying all the necessities yet. I know I should have, but between the new partnership with a company owned by a Mr. Volterra and my nightly activities I haven't had the time. But, we have a month yet right?"

"It will be okay…." Diana bit her lip, "Bruce…."

She stood to reveal that the sheets were soaked, "It's time."

Bruce's eyes widened. He ran to the closet, grabbing Diana's travel suitcase and throwing random clothes into it, "Do you want to wear this?"

Diana shook her head, looking at the evening gown Bruce was holding, "Bruce, I'm going to have a baby, not go to a dance."

"Right," Bruce grabbed her nightgown and bunny slippers, running down the stairs, "Alfred get the car ready."

Bruce ran down to the garage, throwing Diana's suitcase in the trunk, "Drive, Alfred."

"Sir, I might be wrong, but I don't think you or I are going to have baby. I think you might want to go back and get Miss Diana," Alfred chuckled, "I must apologize, Master Bruce. It's just amusing to see you so flustered."

Diana sighed, opening the car door and getting in. She sat down concentrating on her breathing exercises, "Bruce, maybe you should have come with me to the birthing class."

Bruce gave Diana a weak smiled as Alfred weaved through traffic. He ran his hand through her hair. He took her hand, giving her a gentle squeeze, which she returned, "You're handling this well."

Diana laughed, "Bruce, I'm an Amazon. I have a high tolerance for pain. It's not too bad now. I'll be okay for a while. Besides, I'm trying to think of a name for the other twin."

"I think it's too late," Bruce was happy to see that Alfred had stopped in front of the hospital.

He supported Diana as she climbed out of the car. He was thankful that Dr. Leslie was Diana's doctor. She didn't question Diana's lack of a social. He could tell that Diana's breathing was becoming more ragged. She smiled at him, not willing to let go of his hand. He came to the front counter, "I have Diana with me, and she's one of Dr. Leslie's patients."

The nurse smiled, "Ah, yes, Diana of Themiscrya. Dr. Leslie wasn't expecting her. We can wheel her to a room, but you need to fill out some paper work."

"Paperwork! My fiancée is in labor with my…"

"Our," Diana cut him off as the nurses placed her in a wheelchair.

"My fiancée is in labor with our baby, and you want me to fill out paper work. You're screwing with me aren't you," Bruce grumbled, surprised to see John and Shayera enter the hospital.

"I got it buddy," John smiled, taking Shayera's hand, "You'd do the same for us. Go find your almost wife."

Bruce nodded. He wasn't expecting to see John with Shayera. He smiled though. It was about time. He knew that John was only with Mari because he was lonely. He felt sure he'd find out how that happened later. Right now, his main concern was finding Diana. He heard a single scream from a voice that he could pick out in any crowd.

Diana cried out once more. She wasn't expecting it to hurt like this. She felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out. She smiled when she saw Bruce, "I didn't think you'd be here so quick. You had a mountain of paperwork. I could kill you for doing this to me."

"I didn't hear any complaints from you when I made love to you," Bruce growled, not in the mood to be criticized, "Okay, I'm sorry. Look, I'll see if I can get them to give you something for the pain."

Diana never asked for his hand, but she gladly took it. She didn't want to worry him, but Bruce knows that she's never been a screamer. She tolerated pain until a breaking point, but the strained look on her face told him all he needed to know. Occasionally, a small grunt of pain escapes her lips, and she inhales sharply. Bruce silently wished he had something to fall back on. He'd always begged for a little sister, but his parents were taken from him before that could happen. He'd only seen it on television or in movies. According to the movies, she should be cursing him and blaming him, but Diana had only mentioned it once. She was now baring it with grace. He wanted to tell her she was doing amazing. He wanted to say that she was beautiful, but he knew that she would never believe him.

Dr. Leslie walks in, a smile on her face, but then again Bruce knew she always smiled even in the darkest situations, "Ready to have this baby?"

"I was ready an hour ago," Diana jokes, his fists clenching as Bruce bits his lip, "Is there anything you can give me for this."

"No, I'd rather have you completely with me than drugged up, Diana. You are very strong, and I need you to be aware of that when you push," Dr. Leslie moved down to the end of the bed, "I just need to see how far along you are."

Diana bit her lip, "Please tell me it won't be much longer."

"I can see the head if that tells you anything," Leslie shook her head, "The baby is trying to come out face first. I'll try to move the head down, but if I can't then we are looking at an emergency C-section."

Bruce smiled, stroking Diana's hair. She was covered in sweat as she hummed to herself. He smirked at the song of choice. Wally had introduced Diana to the radio, and she had found a new favorite song: "When I look to the Sky."

Bruce leaned closer to her, softly singing in her ear, "Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me. And you make everything alright, and when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me. And I can always find my way when you are here."

Dr. Leslie smiled, seeing her 'son' had finally found someone to love, "Almost Diana. You're doing great. Control you're breathing, and we'll soon have the first one out."

Diana let out a soft cry as her voice was accompanied by another. She smiled as the nurses rushed her crying baby to be cleaned.

"We've got one little boy, congratulations," Leslie smiled, focusing now on the second child, "Oh no! This one is breech, Diana. The baby is coming feet first. A lot of times when this happens the umbilical cord can get pinched, and the baby can loose oxygen."

"Just get the baby out!" Diana screamed, loosing patience as another contraction hit, "Bruce, please….we can't loose another baby….I can't."

"Diana, stop. We aren't going to loose this baby okay. Look at me; I won't let it happen if I have to go to Tuataras and kick Hades butt I will," Bruce kissed her forehead, "Leslie, what are our options?"

"If a first twin is born head down and the second twin is breech, the chances are good that the second twin can have a safe breech birth. Diana, you have to get this baby out with your next push," Dr. Leslie bit her lip, knowing better than to tug on the baby's feet.

Diana screamed louder than she ever had before as she pushed with most of her strength, careful not to hurt the baby. She was rewarded by a cry from her second child.

Dr. Leslie smiled, "We've got two baby boys. You've successfully delivered fraternal twins."

Bruce's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning as a nurse handed him his first born son. He took time to look at his baby. His hair was soft and so white you could barely see it. On his face where red marking under his eyes and on his forehead. He looked almost like a monster. He opened his eyes to reveal his bright green eyes. Bruce smiled, green like his mother, "He's just a little different. He's half Amazon, so who really knows how our DNA crossed. That and Hades is his grandfather. He's beautiful."

Diana nodded, looking at her youngest son. He cried softly as she cuddled him close to her chest. He had soft brown hair that stuck up like a porcupine's. He opened his eyes which were a dark brown color, like Bruce's father and her own. With a small yawn he closed his eyes once more, "I almost lost you my little prince. He's going to be Brendon Alexander Wayne. The conquering prince because he conquered when the odds were against him."

Bruce nodded, "Well, what about this little fellow. We never came up with a name for him."

"Deidara," Diana smiled proudly, "His name is Deidara Wayne. No middle name. His name means night walker. I think it's perfect."

"I kind of like it," Bruce nodded, "Yeah, I think we should name him that. It's very unique. Where'd you come up with it?"

"It was the name of my favorite character on one of those stupid soaps," Diana laughed, smirking to know that she'd proven Bruce wrong once more.


	31. When It All Falls Appart

Diana gently bounced Deidara on her lap. She smiled as he cooed and giggled. He reached up to her, and she took his small hand in hers. He was so little. She kissed his forehead, handing him his stuffed platypus that Bruce had bought for him. She sighed, thinking of what the day would bring. Today was the day that her mother would get to meet the children for the first time. It had been forever since Diana had even seen her mother. They hadn't ended on the best of terms. Granted, now they got along, but Hippolyta had never approved of her relationship with Bruce, and she certainly didn't approve of the fact that she'd had two children outside of wedlock.

Bruce walked back into the living room; baby Brendon snuggling into his shoulder. He looked slightly pale, and Diana chuckled knowing why. Bruce groaned, "Brendon can sure make a poopie diaper for someone so small."

"I'm with them all day and night, so I wouldn't say much," Diana snapped, "Look, I didn't mean that. I love our children, and I don't want you to have to give up being Batman. I guess I'm just nervous about mother seeing the kids."

Bruce nodded, kissing Diana's forehead as he placed Brendon in the play pin with his stuffed hippo, "Yes, your mother has never exactly been a fan of men. She doesn't exactly like me even if I've only met her twice."

"It's not that I'm worried about," Diana sighed as she put Deidara in the play pen with his brother, "I don't know how my mother will react to Deidara. You know what he looks like. We don't care about it, but Mother will. She'll say that he's evil."

"I don't really care what she thinks, Diana. I know she's your mother, but she has to accept you as you are. Deidara is a part of you, and if she doesn't love him, then she doesn't love all of you," Bruce shook his head, "I'm always here for you, Princess. Alfred and I, we're family. And, Tim's been good about staying with you and helping with the twins. You're not alone in this."

"I know that. Tim's been cleaning for hours to make sure that mother likes it here. He wants her to be accepting so much," Diana smiled, "He doesn't want me hurt. It's kind of sweet. He's even started calling me, Mom. I never dreamed that in such a short time, I'd have three sons and a fiancé."

Bruce looked up as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it. I'm sure I should talk to her first."

Diana nodded as Bruce went to the door. He bit his lip to see Hippolyta standing there in all her regalia, "Hippolyta, it's nice of you come here. I know it's quite a trip. I know that Diana is anxious to see you."

Hippolyta nodded, although Bruce could tell she was quivering with anticipation as she walked into the living room and sat by Diana. She watched as her daughter lifted the two baby boys from the pen. Another young lad walked down the stairs, taking one of the babies from Diana. He smiled, running one hand through his dark black hair, "Mom, you shouldn't do so much. You know that Bruce wants you resting."

Diana rolled her eyes, handing Brendon to her mother, "I have to get back in the swing of things sooner of later. I'll be fine. Labor wasn't that bad. Mother, this young man here is Timothy. He's Bruce's adopted son, but I claim him too. And, the little one you're holding is Brendon. He's my little prince."

"Nice to meet you, Timothy," she looked down to the small bundle in her arms, tickling Brendon's chin, "Well, I can certainly see that you're a little warrior Brendon. You'll have to come to my home sometime. I'll teach you all the important things. I might even let you play with a sword, but I don't know if your mother would like that. You have your father's eyes you know. You look a lot like him in the face. But, you definitely have your mother's spirit. I brought you a gift."

Diana raised an eyebrow as he mother help up a necklace with a small blue crystal. She was surprised her mother was this excited about her grandchildren, "Mother, you didn't have to."

Hippolyta chuckled, "Nonsense, of course, I had to. This necklace is said to give the wearer great knowledge. Now, I want to meet my eldest grandchild."

Biting her lip, Diana lifted up Deidara in her arms. She really didn't know how her mother would react. She saw the color drain from Hippolyta's face as she looked upon him, "What is this Diana? Is this a cruel joke?"

Diana pulled Deidara close to her as he grabbed her hair, pulling slightly, "This is my son, Deidara. He was born looking just like this. I don't know why, but I don't care. I love him not the less. He's my little boy. I wouldn't trade him for the world."

"Diana, he's obviously a demon child, a spawn of my affair years ago. Here I thought it'd never come back to haunt me. This child is dangerous Diana. You have to get rid of him," Hippolyta shook her head, "As you queen…."

"Don't give me that crap mother," Diana handed Deidara to Bruce, anger in her eyes, "I will not get rid of him, ever. I love Deidara. He's a part of me just like Brendon is, and if you don't love him then you don't love me. It's your fault. You chose Hades; well you're just going to have to take what comes with it. Is that what you thought of me, mother? I was that daily reminder of what you did. Did you want to get rid of me too?"

Hippolyta sighed, "Diana, it was different with you."

"It's not different at all. Get out of my home. I don't want you here, talking about my family that way," Diana bit her lip as she led her mother out the door, "I see you before my next meeting as ambassador. While I'm not happy with you, I will still care for my people."

Hippolyta nodded, "Oh, here. I got Deidara something too. It's a sword. I know he can't use it until he's older, but it was your first one. I thought he should have it. Know, I do love my grandson. I guess I just freaked out. I just hope you know what you're getting into."

Diana shook her head, "Well, it's okay Thanksgiving is coming up soon. We'd like to have you. Just let's try to get along. I think I can handle things."

"Diana!" Bruce yelled as she rushed back in the house.

Deidara was giggling as the shadows in the room formed people, dancing along the walls. He clapped and the shadows forced Bruce and Tim to dance.

Hippolyta smirked, "You were saying."

"I think….I can handle things," Diana sighed, wondering for a second if her mother was right.


	32. Please Don't Go

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Diana paced around the Manor.

She hated her duties as an Ambassador, but it was the only way to stay in touch with her people, and her mother who she was on shaky ground with since she'd met Deidara. Diana had forgiven her, purely because she felt that Brendon and Deidara needed access to their culture. She wanted them to know there Amazon heritage since it was a huge part of their life. The only other reason was Bruce. He'd been pushing her to have a better relationship with her mother. He told her that she never knew when her mother could be gone. He knew that all to well.

But at the moment, her mother was not her favorite person in the world since she had another UN meeting. Granted, Arthur would be there representing Atlantis. It was someone she could talk to without thinking she was being politically incorrect, despite the fact he underestimated her as a woman. Still, it was better than nothing. Last time, Faraday had threatened her never to raise her voice at the vice president again.

However, it wasn't the politics that scared her it was the fact she couldn't bring her twin little boys. She knew the Bruce was their father, but at night, he was the savior and protector of Gotham. Batman was essential, and she was okay with that. Bruce didn't trust many people, but he did trust her. She loved that fact. But, she knew that Bruce had trained two amazing sons: Dick and Tim. She also knew that Barbara would jump at the opportunity to help them out. One night away from Gotham to be with his children, wasn't a small thing to ask of him she knew. But, the decision, for him, should be easy.

"Look you have to be away. Dick can handle the city for a night. Barbara will help him. Go to your conference in Paris. I can handle our children for tonight," Bruce smiled, kissing Diana on the cheek, "You have nothing to worry about. I have Alfred here with me, so he'll make sure I don't poison them or anything."

"I don't know. Bruce, I'm just tired of this. The only time that you can take off is when I won't be here. I need your help more than that Bruce, and your children deserve to know you. Dick has offered on more than one occasion to do this," Diana sighed, "You're going to have to show me that you can be there for you kids. I think we need to take a break."

Bruce shook his head, "I have my vow, Diana."

"I understand that, but your parents wouldn't want you to do this. I want to go public with our relationship Bruce. Come one Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman have been seen dancing in public. The media would eat up a secret relationship. But, you insist your protecting me by going to your charity events with a bunch of blonde bimbos. You know I'm at some of those events too, and you could dance with me," Diana sighed, "I'm offering you an ultimatum. Marry me, right now Bruce. Forget the embassy thing. I will call in sick. Let's run away together and get married."

"It's too soon," Bruce shook his head, "We can't now."

"I have an apartment above the embassy in New York. When I get back, I'm taking the twins with me, and we're staying there for a while. I'll bring them to you when you have time. But, I'm not playing this game anymore Bruce. We need a break, and maybe when the time is right, we really can get married," She picked up her suitcase walking down the stairs, "Goodbye, Bruce. Take care of my kids until I get back."

Bruce closed his eyes as he watched her leaving. Her leaving like this was worse than watching her disappear in the future. Knowing that she was alive, but not his, that killed him. He didn't even know why he thought this would work. He walked up to the nursery, deciding to relieve Alfred.

"I heard the squabble. If you ask me Sir, you know what you should do. I'll got to the kitchen and prepare the little Masters' baby food. I know what they like. Perhaps, it's time for you to learn," Alfred rose, leaving Bruce with the twins.

Bruce smiled down on his boys in the playpen. He looked at Brendon who was shaking his baby rattle and laughing. Deidara merely sat quietly as if he was watching his own brother's play with amusement, stuffed platypus in hand. Bruce shook his head when he realized he had no clue how to talk to them, "So, how's the weather?"

Deidara cocked an eyebrow as if to say that his father was an idiot, and continued to play. Shadows danced on the wall around the playroom, and Bruce knew he was in for a long three days. Brendon was a Mommy's boy through and through, but Deidara belonged to seemingly no one. Still, it was like he knew who took care of him.

Brendon started crying soon after Diana walked out the door. Bruce lifted him up, "Uh…calm down now Brendon. It's okay Daddy's here."

Bruce shuddered at that last statement. He wasn't sure how 'here' Daddy was. He waited for Brendon to calm down, but still nothing. He sniffed the diaper, "Okay, so you're clean. Food…that must be it. Come on; let's get my boys something to eat."

Bruce lifted up Deidara with his other hand, and he felt cheated. Diana had the super strength to hold them both at once. Granted, Bruce lifted weights, but weights didn't exactly squirm around in your hands. Bruce sighed as he made it to the kitchen. Alfred had the baby food waiting and ready.

Alfred smiled, "Master Bruce, I see you have things well in hand. I'll feed Master Brendon. He's not picky. Deidara will only eat for Miss Diana though. Good Luck."

Bruce watched Alfred for a moment, seeing how he got the mush on the spoon and lifted it to Brendon's mouth. It seemed easy enough. Bruce repeated the actions with Deidara who refused to open his mouth. He bit his lip, "Here comes the plane. Open up, Deidara."

Still nothing, and Bruce decided to make it interesting, "And, Batman and Robin leapt from the giant bowl into the air as they flew over the city of Gotham. They were fast approaching the entrance to the Batcave. Open up the Batcave quick Deidara so they can escape the evil Joker."

Bruce attempted his best evil laugh as he imitated the Joker. Bruce silently admitted to himself that the laugh was pathetic. Obviously Deidara thought the same thing because he started laughing. With his mouth open, Bruce took the opportunity, giving him a bite of food which he ate eagerly. Bruce smiled, laughing with joy at the fact that he'd actually gotten his stubborn child to eat. Deidara smiled, laughing along with his father.

"If you two are quite through saving Gotham," Alfred smiled at the pair, a twinkle in his eyes, "Then, it's the twins' bath time. Miss Diana insists on keeping them on a schedule so they'll go to bed."

"Alright then, Dei, it's bath time," Bruce went to lift the child from the high chair, finding that he was not there, "He was right here."

He looked around seeing Deidara sitting in the living room with Brendon beside him, "Okay, while I can walk over and get you, I'm really curious how you did that."

Bruce walked towards the boys, watching as they disappeared in the shadows. He knew that was Deidara's power, and he knew that when Dei didn't want to do something, he usually didn't. He now knew why Diana had said he was a handful. He silently wondered why he couldn't have normal children, even though he wouldn't trade his own for anything in the world. Bruce groaned as he heard laughter from the upstairs part of the Manor. He cursed the fact his ancestors had been inspired by Irish castles when they built his house.

Walking up the stairs he saw Brendon at the top, but no Deidara. He picked up his younger son, carrying him to the bathroom. It didn't take long to get him undressed, but as Bruce went to put him in the bathtub, Brendon started fighting, "Now, come on. I know that your Mommy isn't here, and you'll do this for her, but please just cooperate. I will buy you a pony just please."

Obviously the promise of a pony meant nothing to Brendon who was now almost a year old. He should have known that though. Brendon was kicking and screaming. He delivered several good punches to Bruce's arms. He felt sure that he'd have bruises the next day, "I wish you could talk to me and tell me what's so bad about taking a bath."

Bruce smiled a bit. Brendon hadn't talked yet at all. Deidara had said his first word a few weeks ago. Bruce smirked at the memory

_Bruce sighed, thinking of Themiscrya weeks before. He personally detested going there due to the Amazons extreme hatred of me, but for Diana, they'd made an exception. He wasn't fond of it because an exception didn't mean they accepted you…merely tolerated you. _

_He sat on the sand next to his sons. He'd hated the sand…always hated the sand. His parents had adored the beach, but Bruce felt that the sand got in all the wrong places. Well, he hated the sand, but he'd grown to like it more when he met Diana. She always reminded him of sea hair. He watched Brendon who happily dug with his plastic shovel in the sand. Deidara, however, looked just as displeased as his father. They both bore the same scowl._

Diana laughed as she came up behind Bruce, kissing him on the cheek, "You're teaching Deidara bad habits. I love the beach."

"That doesn't mean the rest of us have too. Maybe, you could take him to the water. Deidara likes it," Bruce smiled, kneeling by Brendon, "I think I can help him construct a good sand castle."

_Diana nodded as she carried Deidara to the water. He happily splashed as his mother held him. Diana loved seeing him like this. Deidara was a very silent child. He always seemed so withdrawn even though he was only two months away from being one. Diana could have sworn it was like he knew what he was. _

_She was broken from her thoughts as Hippolyta rode up the beach on her horse. She got off the horse, a look of urgency and horror on her face. Bruce wondered what was wrong. Granted, he knew that the other Amazons were not happy upon seeing Deidara. Their suspicions were confirmed about who Diana was. She walked over to Diana, and Bruce felt tense, like he needed to step between her and his son._

Hippolyta reached out her arms, "Deidara, come to your grandmother."

He looked to her with a look of anger, like he knew what she thought of him. Bruce figured he did. Deidara always seemed to know things that someone his age shouldn't, "No!"

Diana pulled Deidara closer as he screamed no over and over again, clutching onto his mother, "Hippolyta, Mother, what's going on?"

_Hippolyta sighed, "I wasn't going to do it. The counsel of elders met Deidara. They talked to the oracle without my knowledge. When they saw my grandson they knew, they want Deidara dead. I was going to take him and cut off a lock of his hair. They can think him dead, and you can leave here with him. It would be okay. He just could never show up here again."_

"_So, it's true. What Hades told me?" Diana shook her head; she'd known for a long time, but now it was real._

"That summer was a wonderful time in my life, Diana. I wouldn't trade that time for the world. Hades was kind to me. He promised me the stars in the sky, and then that night on the beach we made love. He promised me the one thing the goddesses couldn't give me. Diana, you know that the Amazons are warriors, but we are women too. I longed for a child," Hippolyta sighed, "My first child was a boy, and I sent him to his father. His name was Kyle. You were born second. I knew I could keep you. I begged the goddesses for their blessing. You see you were born after Hades' betrayal. The goddesses blessed you with gifts, hoping you wouldn't turn out like your father, but a true Amazon. Deidara deserves the same chance you were given. You must leave with him now."

"No!" Deidara was now crying, and Diana rocked him back and forth.

"No, Mother," Diana stood tall, "I won't run as you did. I'm not going to live a lie for years. I am a child of Hades. My children are descendants of the god of the dead. I am also daughter of Hippolyta, queen of Themiscrya. As such, my sons are princes to our island. They will not be denied their culture. The counsel says anything, they answer to me."

Bruce stood picking up Brendon, "Our children will be in the hands of their Champion. They've trusted her for years. This revelation of her father's identity doesn't change a thing.

Bruce was brought back to reality by the pain in his jaw from where Brendon had hit him. He knew that he couldn't give up on his sons or Diana. The Amazons were starting to lose faith, and he knew that he couldn't, "Okay, son, you are taking a bath, now."

He lowered his voice and Brendon stopped kicking, obviously knowing who the authority was. He sat Brendon in the bathtub as Alfred carried in Deidara who was holding up a snicker doodle cookie. He chuckled, knowing Alfred had his own means of persuasion.

Bruce sighed after getting the twins bathed and in their pajamas. Bedtime had been a nightmare. Neither one would sleep with their mother away. He wondered if they were the same when he was gone at night. Now, he sat on his bed, a twin at each side of him as he opened a photo album, "Yeah, that's your Mommy. She's really beautiful, but I don't think the picture does her justice. That's from when we when on a picnic before you were born. The whole league went. Your Uncle Wally is the one holding the camera. You remember him. He got you that infernal DJ Rubber Ducky when you were born. It was kind of nice of him. I'm going to fix things boys, I swear."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Diana stood in the door way, coming a sitting on the bed, pulling Brendon into her lap, "I missed you my little prince."

Deidara groaned in protest, "You too, my little warrior."

Bruce lowered his head, "I think you should go to New York. Everything's just happening so fast. I'm no father. I want to be, but I've never dealt with infants. I need to work on it. I need to want to work on it. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. I don't want to break our engagement off. Let's just postpone for a while. We can get away from each other, and I can build my relationship with my sons first."

Diana nodded, "Okay, but I want you to take this seriously. I won't leave until after their first birthday. We can fix this."

Bruce kissed Diana's lips softly, "I love you, don't ever forget that."

Diana nodded, lifting the boys in her arms. She looked out the window seeing the bat signal filling the sky, "You should go. They wouldn't do that with Dick out there unless they needed you."

Bruce raced out the bedroom door. He looked back to Diana with his sons, each waving. Diana smiled, "Say bye bye to Daddy."

Brendon giggled, "Dada, bye bye!"

Deidara nuzzled into his mother as she carried him to their room, "Mommy miss Dada."

Diana placed her boys in their cribs looking out the window at the moon, "Please don't go, away."


	33. A Daughter

"Well, well, well," Catwoman leaned back against a gargoyle on top of the Gotham Plaza, "It's been a long time, Bruce."

"Selina," his greeting cold, although, he had missed her purely as a friend, "I haven't seen you in four years. You left Gotham after our last adventure together."

She stood moving forward toward him. She noted how he watched her walk, although something was different. The raw passion wasn't there. She could feel the lust resonating off him, "If that's what you want to call making love then sure. I haven't seen you since our last adventure. I gave up my life of crime and moved on. I found a good man. I take it you moved on as well. You don't look at me the way you used to, so you're either with someone or gay."

"I'm with someone Selina. I'm engaged actually," Bruce smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "And, I'm happy. Please don't ruin that for me."

"Please Bruce, you think so little of me then. I would never ruin what you have with you're woman. Let's see Andrea died, Talia would never leave her father, I'm obviously not it, so that leaves one. It must be hard dating royalty Bruce," Selena smirked, "She's been on diplomatic duty lately. I take it that you take up all her time. I'm not going to ruin what you have with Diana. I'm sure you're doing a good job of that yourself."

Bruce snarled, although he knew that Selina was right. He'd pushed Diana away. He'd kept up the playboy persona, but it was to protect his secret and Diana's reputation, "It's complicated, but this isn't about me, Selina. You're back to your life of crime. What did you steal? Give it back and we'll call it a night I've got to get back to the boys."

"You have kids," she watched him stiffen as he realized what he'd revealed to her, "Then, you'd understand. Here you can return it to the corner grocery. I left Gotham pregnant the last time I was here. I was a single mom. The good man I mentioned left me. He was providing the money. We were engaged. I haven't gotten a job yet and Helena is hungry. I left her with my landlord. She's only three Bruce."

Bruce's expression softened, "You could have come to me. I would have helped you, Selina. Diana would have killed me if I hadn't. Come on. I'll buy the stuff legally, and I'll give you a ride home."

"No, Bruce, I won't have you involved. I was going to come to you in the first place, but….I watched the news Bruce. I saw the way you looked at her. You never looked at me like that. We shared a mutual lust….never love," Selina pulled off her mask, her blonde hair falling down her back, "I didn't want you to be with me just because we have a child together."

Bruce shook his head, "Helena….she's my daughter. Why did you keep that from me? Even if we aren't meant to be Selina, I deserve to know my own daughter. I want to be a part of her life. I'll send you money every month. It's the least I can do, and I can see her."

"You have a family, Bruce," Selina sighed, "I knew coming here was a mistake. Look, you can send the money if you want. I'd appreciate the support, but I don't want you to be there sometimes and then other times be gone. Helena needs a father whose always there. Just like you're little boys do."

Selina leaned forward, kissing Bruce lightly on the lips, "Go back to her. She's a lucky woman. Just promise me something. If anything ever happens to me, make sure that Helena has a home."

"I promise," Bruce quickly embraced Selina, before walking away in shock.

He couldn't believe he had a daughter. He hated Selina for not telling him. He would have been there. He would have supported her, but he might not have Diana. He sighed as he drove, seeing the entrance to the Batcave. He knew he'd have to face the music.

He saw Diana as soon as he pulled in. She always sat in the chair and waited for him. It was the time they talked. He was trying to fix the relationship. She roused when he walked by her, "Hey, Bruce, how was patrol? You're later than usual."

"Selina Kyle is back in town. We talked. She told me to come back home to you," Bruce sighed, "I would never cheat on you Diana. But, we need to talk…..Selina came back to Gotham a mother….I have a daughter."


	34. Alessandra: A Light of Hope

A daughter…Diana didn't even know how to register the fact that in one night Bruce went from having two children to three, and that was a year ago. To make matters worse, she'd kept her mouth shut. Something she wasn't known for. The exact opposite of what she was known for. She wanted to tell him that maybe he shouldn't jump in full force. She wanted to tell him that she honestly felt threatened by Selina with the way there relationship was, but instead she told him that she supported his decision, and went ahead with their previous plan. She left him after he would spend his nights away getting to know Helena, or he would send her and the boys on errands while he had her over. It was like he was dividing his life between Helena, Batman, and his sons. She didn't feel like she matter to him at all. She wanted to scream at him…to tell him to fight for her, not to let her go. She hoped he'd figure it out on her own, but no. Here she sat in her apartment in New York. Bruce offered to pay for it, but she had money. Most of her money was in classic Greek coins, but she made a fortune selling them. She'd only hoped she would be back in the Manor by now, but Bruce had let her stay way for a year. He wasn't going to just suddenly pull her back in.

Her apartment was nice, very classical. On each side of the door, leading out into the hallway was a bust, one of Athena and the other of Hera. The floors were white tile and the couches all blue. A colorful play mate was in the middle of the floor and her two boys sat playing. They were both turning two in about an hour. She knew that Bruce agreed to come to her. Shayera and John would be there soon as well as Wally. But, she knew Wally would be late. She looked up from her book, noticing Brendon was playing with his Superman doll. Clark loved bragging to Bruce about that since it was Brendon's favorite. Deidara merely smiled, clutching his stuffed platypus with now had two different colored eyes and tie-dyed fur. He took the thing everywhere. Diana looked around the apartment, surveying to make sure she had everything one last time. Red balloons filled the room, floating up to the high ceilings. The Looney Tunes cakes sat on the counter in the kitchen of stainless steel.

Diana looked up to the ceiling, surprised by a blinding light. Before her stood a woman who looked to be in her twenties. She was tall much like herself with a tan skin tone, slightly darker than her own. Her eyes were crystal blue to the point they looked almost silver. Her hair fell about her face, a beautiful caramel colored brown. She was wearing a lavender toga. Diana thought for a second that she was a goddess, but she didn't recognize this woman, "Who are you?"

"I am Alessandra, Princess of the Amazons," the girl laughed at Diana's reaction, "In the future of course. Now please, don't get all freaked out on me. I'm not damaging things. I'm fixing it. Chronos made a mess a while back, but that mess is still there. Bruce tried to fix it by heading his future self. I know he told you about that. But, that has messed things up now. You see. You won't get married to him for a few more years. You're rushing things. I know you, Diana, and you are going to do something rash. I'm here to prevent that."

Diana tilted her head, wondering how this woman knew her, "Why should I trust you? I don't know how much you really know about me."

Ales sighed, "Bruce has seen me in the future, so the gods figured it would be okay for you to see me, Diana of Themiscrya. Although, it is really annoying to be so formal with you. You are angry with Bruce. You feel like he cheated on you, but you need to remember several things. By her age alone, Helena was conceived before he met you. Also, Selina is known to lie."

"Are you saying that she's not Bruce's daughter," Diana bit her lip, trying to figure out what the gods wanted her to gain from this.

"No, of course not, I'm giving you hope. Whether or not the hope is false is for you to decide," She smiled, lifting Deidara in her arms, "Hello, little man. You're much bigger in my time. You help me a lot. Don't worry you turn out good."

"You're saying I must decide whether or not to believe Bruce," Diana shook her head, "I don't know. He's so intent on being with Helena and spending time with her. It took him months to feel that way about Deidara and Brendon."

"This was never about Dei and Bren-Bren. It's about you, Diana. You think it's a sign he doesn't love you. He wasn't a good father to start out with. He had to learn, but he's great with the boys now. You know that. He's been there since day one for them. He missed three years with Helena," Ales laughed, "It's funny, Helena actually views you like a second mother in my time….at least she will if you don't push Bruce away. He's already trying to back away as it is. You have to real him back in mo….Diana."

Diana smirked, "You spoke a little quick there. You're the one Bruce talked about. The little girl we have that he wants."

"The gods will be pissed that I blew my cover. Yes, I am Martha as he calls me. I prefer Alessandra though. Please do remember that when you name me. I can't stay much longer. You will learn too much. You know too much of your future already. No one should know their future. You must live your life as best you can, and you'll shape your own future according to how you live," Ales stood, her toga slipping enough to show a scar on her shoulder, "It's nothing, Mom."

"It certainly is," Diana grabbed her daughter's hand, seeing scars down her arm, though most were almost gone, "What happens to you?"

Ales sighed as she started to fade, "I must go. I get hurt in the future. It's because of my job. I follow in your footsteps and in my father's. You'll have to let me. It has to be that way. I need to go. Cas is waiting for me. He'll be worried if I'm late for dinner."

Diana sighed as her daughter disappeared. She looked up when she saw Bruce walk in the room. Wally zoomed in after him, lifting up her twins onto his shoulders and running around the room. It felt like all the guests arrived a once, like one big gust of wind. She wanted to talk to Bruce, but she was even more surprised when she saw the little girl with him. She had dark black hair and green eyes. She waved to Diana with a smile. Bruce shrugged a bit, "Sorry, Princess. I wanted contact, and Selina was called out of town for work, so she asked me if I could possibly take Helena for the day. I thought she'd have fun at the party."

Diana nodded, "It's not your fault, Bruce. She's your little girl, and I know you'll do no less for our own someday. Helena is welcome here anytime she wants."

Bruce smiled, kissing Diana softly on the lips as Helena covered her eyes. He chuckled, "I'm taking this slow. I know you think it's crazy and I'm rushing. I know what you think. I appreciate your support I really do."

"I know that, Bruce," Diana sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she laid her head against his shoulder, "I just wish…."

Bruce sighed as Helena pulled on his pants leg. She smiled, "Daddy? Is she Diana? Mommy told me that you love her very much? I think you should marry her."

Diana laughed, scooping Helena in her arms and leading her to her brothers. Helena squealed with delight as Flash took her two and raced around the room. Diana turned back to Bruce who was admiring the cake, "You did so good putting this together. You're good with kids, Diana. You're just such a great mother."

Diana turned looking back to the play mat where Flash had gotten out the DJ Rubber Duckie for the kids. J'onn shook his head as Michiru clapped and giggled. She had her teddy and was playing happily with Brendon. Diana liked to see them interact. Brendon was always just so shy. It was nice to see him come out of his shell, even as she watched him share his action figures. Michiru held up a figure of J'onn in his Martian form, screaming, "Daddy."

Brendon nodded, holding up his Wonder Woman figure and Batman figure, "Mommy love Daddy."

Bruce chuckled, "I'm surprised he knows that because I haven't shown it too well lately."

"No, you have," Diana sighed, "I just wish….you wouldn't have let me mo….that you would have fou…"

"I should have fought for you. I shouldn't have let you move. Let's keep the apartment as a get away and a reminder. You should have told me. I should have given you contact with Helena. I'm marrying you. You need to have a relationship with her. But, Selina told me that she didn't want you to be a part of Helena's life and then be gone if we didn't work out. I would lose my rights to my daughter, Diana. And, I didn't want to tell you because then you would think it was your fault," Bruce closed his eyes, "I know I move slow, but I'm here now. Alfred can keep the kids and we can go away to Paris for a week. We'll get married under the Eiffel Tower. We'll travel Europe together. It will be amazing, and it will all happen June 3rd. I have it all planed. I bought that dress that you've been looking at in the magazine. I got your favorite flowers, and I got our song. I sent invitations. And, it's in June. That means Hera will bless our marriage. I want this to work, Diana. I'm tired of waking up without you beside me. I'm tired of screaming during the night from nightmares and you're not there to hold me. I'm tired of not seeing my sons everyday. I want you right now. Please just say yes to me one more time."

"June 3rd that's ten months away. Why such a wait?" Diana sighed, wondering if he was putting it off again.

"I was giving that time for you, Diana." Bruce smiled, stroking her cheek, "I want time for us to go out to dinner together. I want time for us to go dancing. I want time for you to work on the relationship with your mother. I want time for you to pick out dresses for your bridesmaids. I'm giving you the time you need. I also want you to have a relationship with Helena. That's important to me."

Diana closed her eyes as Bruce got down on his knees, looking up at her sweetly. Helena came in looking to her father and then Diana. She knew what he was going to ask. He told her on the way there. Helena smiled as she tugged on the bottom of Diana's skirt, "Please marry my daddy."

Diana thought back to Ales' words. 'I'm giving you hope. Whether or not the hope is false is for you to decide.' Diana nodded, "Okay, but you're not running away from me this time."

Diana smiled, feeling there was a chance for them now. She looked around the apartment. She was fond of it, but now she was going home, not that she valued the Manor more. Bruce was her home.


	35. Chocolate and Wormholes

Diana brought her fork to her mouth, taking in the taste of the roast that Bruce had attempted to cook for her. He eyed her nervously as she chewed. Diana had to admit it wasn't that great. She knew Bruce was not a cook. Normally, she'd be eating Alfred's food, but tonight Bruce wanted to show her he cared. He'd taken the night off, and Alfred was watching the boys, "It's not bad."

"But, it's not good," Bruce smirked a bit, as he turned to his salad that Diana made, since she'd insisted on doing something, "The chicken salad is good though."

"The chicken was in the fridge. I just wanted to add it for flavor," Diana smiled softly, "Selina called. Helena is graduating pre-k on Friday. She wants you to go."

"Of course, but I don't know how happy she's be when I show up with you and the boys," Bruce laughed, "Selina is going to have to understand that you are a part of Helena's life."

Diana nodded, staring down at her plate, "I know. I just don't feel like I'm a part of your life. When are we going public?"

"Can't we just not think about it? Tonight, it's just us. I made a special dessert," Bruce flashed her a smile.

Diana sighed, knowing she could never resist his smiled that he reserved just for her, "Okay, but we still need to talk later."

Bruce stood, bringing out a plate of fruit and chocolate fondue. He smiled when Diana's eyes lit up. She grabbed a strawberry, dunking it in the chocolate. Bruce saw that she was going to lose the berry. He brought his lips to hers taking the other half of the strawberry in his mouth. He smirked as their tongues met, and he tasted chocolate. Diana pulled away, a twinkle in her eye that showed just how mischievous she was, "That was interesting."

Bruce chuckled as he dipped some pineapple in the fondue, "You're curious?"

"Very," Diana gave him a sultry smirk, "Why don't you teach me?"

Diana smirked, taking another strawberry and dunking it in chocolate. She pouted as the sticky solution dripped just about her cleavage. Bruce moved quickly, licking the chocolate off her until he could only taste the saltiness of her skin. He reached behind her, unzipping her blue dress. His eyes widened as it fell to the floor and every inch of her luscious tan skin was exposed. He smirked, "No bra, I like that. Lay back on the table."

Diana eagerly obeyed. Bruce bent down, blowing on her exposed skin. She shivered, moaning loudly as he drizzled the hot and sticky liquid across her chest. She tried to sit up, but he held her down as she bit her lip. He bent down, taking her breast within his mouth, careful not to burn his tongue. He smirked when she bucked her hips, moaning his name. Bruce moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment, Diana's words becoming moans and whimpers. Bruce felt himself growing harder, straining against the rough denim of his jeans. He bit down gently before biting harder. Diana lifted her hips, begging him to stop teasing her. Bruce chuckled, drizzling the chocolate down her tan and muscular stomach.

"Bruce, please, I can't wait," Diana looked at him with pleading eyes, but he wasn't quite ready to give her what she wanted.

His tongue followed the path he'd previously made with the fondue. He stopped short, eyeing Diana's lacy black lingerie. He reached down, grabbing the lingerie and ripping it from her body, her desire dripping down her legs. Bruce considered teasing her longer, but his own desire was overwhelming him. Diana moaned, begging for the torment to end. Bruce smirked, removing his jeans and holding himself right at her entrance. His eyes widened in surprise as she flipped him over and slammed her hips down over his, throwing her head back in pure ecstasy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips meeting together in heated passion. Diana moaned in his mouth as she tasted chocolate fondue. She closed her eyes, her body in a perfect arch. She felt like she could touch the stars for a mere second before crashing down to Earth. She pulled away from Bruce, his muscular body glistening with sweat, "We should have dinner more often, Diana."

"I enjoyed myself as well," Diana sighed as the phone ran, "It's Selina's number. You should get it."

Bruce ignored the phone, pulling Diana in a tight embrace, "I'm with you right now. Alfred will get me if it's important. We need to talk."

Diana nodded, "I want to feel like you're here for me. I'm find with you going out as Batman, and I'm fine with you spending time with Helena and the boys. But, I need you too! Ah, I feel so stupid. I really had myself believing it was really going to happen. I bought that stupid dress and now it's just hanging there, mocking me. And the crazy thing is, I am ready to get married. I am ready to start the next phase in my life. I want another kid. And I...I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want to be patient. I've been patient long enough. I'm not happy and I feel crappy all the time. And I just think I've had it. I won't beg. Marry me right now, Bruce. Let's run away together and just go. Marry me, or that's it. I leave now."

"Diana, we can't now. It's too fast, and your mother would want to be there," Bruce gave Diana a helpless look as she slipped her dress back on, "Just wait. It will happen."

"I have nothing else to say," Diana shook her head, walking out the door, "Take care of our sons. I'll be back for them in the morning."

Diana closed her eyes as she drove towards the embassy. She pulled out her cell phone, "Yes, Zatanna. I know it's late. You're my maid of honor, and I need you to tell everyone that the wedding's off. It's not going to happen."

"Come on, Diana. It will be alright. You're perfect for Bruce; you're just in two different places. Actually, it's more like you're in two different space time continuums," Zatanna sighed, trying to think of what to say, "You can't work like that, but if you had a wormhole….it's all about the wormholes."


	36. Franklin

Diana sighed, looking out her window at the magnificent sunset that now graced the sky. Colors of bright orange and vivid red danced together as the stars started to appear. She took in a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of her island home. It was the first time she'd been home in a while. Over the years, she'd grown to like the world of man. She'd even grown to like a certain man.

It was more than just liking. Diana rubbed her stomach, a reminder of why she was back home. She wasn't as innocent as she had been when she first came to Man's World. She learned there were good men out their, men like Kal and Bruce. She shivered as she thought of his name. She loved the way it rolled off her tongue. She loved the way he said her name, but that was a sound she hadn't heard in months. She left after she realized that they couldn't have a relationship, after she'd already given herself to him, after they had already had twins together. Diana hated him for that. She felt her anger rise up inside her just thinking about it, but she'd held onto the hope that he would let her in. And, he did for a while. He wanted to be a part of Deidara and Brendon's lives. He invited them over, and he even invited them back in the Manor for a while. She knew when her sons started to ask where daddy was and why didn't daddy love them. That was when they had the confrontation. She told Bruce to take her or leave her. She believed him when he begged her to stay. She believed him when he said he loved her. She even believed him when they made love.

Now, she realized how stupid she was. Bruce would never go public. He continued the playboy facade, and she sat at the Manor, knowing it was for their children but wanting nothing more than to be the girl that was on his arm. She was an Amazon, and she would not stand this kind of treatment. Diana left, taking her children with her. Yet, even now with as much anger as she felt, she still missed him. She missed the way he would run his fingers through her hair, the way he would call her princess, and the sight of him wrestling with his little boys. But, she had no choice. She left for them, so they wouldn't feel the pain she had. She left for the new life that would come into the world soon. She'd been trapped in a life she didn't want, and even now, her soul still cried out of his. But, she couldn't take it anymore. He was dividing his life between Helena and Selina, Batman, Bruce Wayne the playboy, and the father of her twins. Where was she in the mess that had been created ever since Selina came back in his life.

Diana was broken from her thoughts when Brendon ran into her room, "Mommy, when we go see, Daddy?"

She bit her lip, unsure how to answer him as Deidara joined him, silently sitting on the bed. Deidara knew a lot for his age, and she knew that he didn't like how Daddy treated Mommy. Diana sighed, "Not today, maybe some other time, after the baby is born.

Brendon smiled, sitting close to his mother, "Can I feel baby kick?"

Diana nodded, placing Brendon's small, chubby hand over her round stomach. Brendon jumped a bit, his brown eyes widening with surprise and delight. Diana ruffled his hair, "It won't be much longer."

Brendon squirmed, straightening his hair, "Until I have a sister?"

Deidara spoke up as he motioned for Brendon to follow him outside to play, "It's gonna be a boy, Brendon."

Diana laughed as the two walked off together debating on which was better, a little brother or sister. She was happy they were so excited. It kept her going. Her sons meant more to her than anything in the world. She only needed one thing to make her life perfect, well as close to perfect as one could get.

"Princess," Diana knew the voice, but convinced herself that it was only her imagination.

She knew otherwise when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Bruce's dark blue eyes, finding tears there, "I messed up, Diana."

Diana stood from the bed, wanting nothing more than to embrace him yet fearing being hurt again, "I've heard that before."

Bruce sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I knew it was a mistake to come here. Convincing Hippolyta to let me see you was hard enough. Look, Diana, I'm sorry. The house is empty without you. I miss my kids...our kids."

Diana could tell he spoke the truth, but she knew that the kids didn't need to be in their situation, "How do I know you won't change your mind?"

Bruce smiled, reaching in the sack at his side. He tossed down newspaper after newspaper on the bed, all having the same headline, "Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman: A Family!"

Diana read through the articles, each describing how Bruce had publicly proclaimed her as his love and mother of his children. She shook her head, looking up at him with disbelief, "But, what about your enemies and mine. Aren't you...."

Bruce quickly silenced her, pressing his lips to hers. As much as she wanted to fight it, she gave in allowing him to deepen the kiss. He finally pulled away, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I love you, Diana. I'm pretty sure that you can handle yourself, and I know that I can if need be. Some risks are worth taking."

Diana sighed as Bruce lifted her shirt, kissing her swollen stomach. The last thing he wanted to do was miss out on life for the sake of the mission. His parents wouldn't approve of that. He knew they definitely wouldn't approve of him leaving his children, "I don't want you to push me away anymore. I just can't Bruce."

"It will never happen again, Diana. I promise you that. I couldn't let you go again," He looked down at his feet, his voice dropping to a mere whisper, "It was like losing my parents all over again."

"I'll always be there for you, Bruce. I love you so much, but I'm not going to just come running back into your arms. I'll come back to the Manor, but I won't be the woman you are ashamed of," She looked down, wanting his comfort and wanting to stand tall at the same time.

Bruce pulled her close to his chest, "I was never ashamed of you, Diana. I was never ashamed of Brendon or Deidara, and I'm not ashamed of our newest edition to the family."

Diana smiled as he rubbed her stomach, "I haven't thought of a name yet. I was holding onto the hope that you'd come back."

"It's not a hope anymore, princess. This is reality. You're free, and so is our baby, free of any worry or doubt," Bruce smiled, "Because, I intend to marry you if you'll have me. We can go right now. I've rented a place in Paris, and we can go there for our wedding. I'll fly your mother out to see it. Everyone is already waiting for us. We can go right now and get married, and you know what if you wanna do it again when you're not pregnant so you can wear your dress that's fine too."

Diana laughed, "You really listened to me. It's okay, I'm not showing that much. You know that doesn't come for me until around month eight. I'm sure I can squeeze into the dress. Let's go. I'll get the boys."

"I already had the dress altered because I knew you'd say that. Alfred knew your new sizes," Bruce smiled softly as he took Diana's hand and walked her down the palace steps of marble and onto the sand.

Diana shook her head in disbelief, watching as her sons ran up to them. Brendon had a huge smile on his face, "Did she say yes, Daddy? Can we be a family?"

Deidara gave Diana a knowing look, "Of course, she said yes, Brendon. Daddy said he wasn't leaving until he convinced her to say yes."

Diana smiled softly, "No, Deidara. I love your father. We just needed to take care of some grown up things first. Now, how about a trip to Paris, and I can tell you how I met your Daddy without his mask."

Brendon ran to the jet in excitement, "I wanna hear. I wanna know."

Diana laughed at his eagerness, loving the fact that the entire time, Bruce held her hand, "Sorry it took me so long to get here, Princess. It took a lot of planning to have the wedding ready to go."

"It's fine, Bruce. As long as you mean what you say. I don't care if it was in a back alley," Diana leaned against his shoulder, feeling safe and protected.

"We can name him, Franklin. If it's a boy....I mean," Bruce smiled, kissing her softly and rubbing her stomach, "It means freedom. You don't have to feel trapped anymore, Diana. We can make this work. I always keep my vows. I will show you how much I love you. You're free."


	37. I'm Sorry

John sighed as he placed his head in his hands. Things were getting more complicated. Mari wanted an exclusive commitment. She asked him to marry her. He though that was the man's job, but she felt like if she left it up to him that he'd never ask. And what had he said? "Let me think about it."

John felt sure that was the most unromantic answer ever. He loved Mari. He told Shayera that he wanted to be with her despite the future he'd seen.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door, "It's unlocked."

Shayera stood in the doorway, wearing a beautiful pink dress. Her red hair perfectly framed her face, "John, I have to go to a charity even. My date is sick, and I don't really want to go alone. If you're not busy, I thought we could go as friends."

John stood, concentrating on the idea of himself in a suit, his ring making the idea a reality, "I need to get away, so sure. Nothing like paparazzi and media asking questions you don't want to answer."

Shayera laughed, her eyes lighting up, and John realized he missed that. He took her hand as they walked toward the transporter. She tilted her head at John, "So, why were you all alone in your room?"

"I was thinking about things with me and Mari," John sighed; the last time he'd been with Shayera was when they were together in the gym and got the call that Diana was about to give birth, "You know last time we spent time together was at a hospital."

"Well, I didn't hurt you, so it wasn't a bad thing," Shayera waved to the technician, "Two to the charity even in Washington, D.C."

John shifted uncomfortably as they reappearing in from of the event. He always feared that transporter would scramble his brains. He smiled at Shayera before looking ahead. It was the typical red carpet, invitation only event. He usually avoided them at all cost. He took her hand, swallowing down a last bit of nervousness as they walked in. The lights were dimmed, and couples were dancing. The walls had pictures of children everywhere. He knew that Shayera enjoyed her volunteer work at the children's hospital. She smiled stopping at one picture. He looked around, noticing all the people whispering and staring, "Do you ever get tired of the whispers?"

"Sometimes, but you know it doesn't really matter when I see smiling faces because of the good I've done since then," She turned, facing him with her intense green eyes, "We all make mistakes. My people tricked me about their purpose here. Had I known sooner, I never would have helped them. So, people stare. They have a reason to, and with time they will either forgive me, or it will destroy them. If I let it bother me, John. It will destroy me. I got away. I figured things out. What would you have done in my situation? You were military, and you understand that loyalty."

"My family has always come first. I was home every holiday, and when I wasn't. I sent them a video message," John shook his head, "There is no choice."

"It's the same for me, John. I always put family first. When I detective on Thanagar, I always put my family first. I put my love there first," Shayera closed her eyes, smirking a bit, "Then, I met you. You frustrated me. Oh, I hated you. I couldn't stand you, and somewhere along the way I fell for you. That was never a lie, and then I had to decide who my family was. I had to choose between my people who raised me from birth or my family that took me in on Earth."

John smiled, lifting her chin so she was forced to look him in the eyes, "I think you made the right choice. Now, how about we dance and leave early. We can go to that bar you like."

"I'd rather stay on earth today," Shayera smiled as she lead John to the dance floor, "Perhaps you can show me something else you like other than snow, and just so you know. I've never danced before."

John chuckled, "Me either…the dancing I mean. Let's just go. We made our donation. Come on, I'll show you my hometown."

John formed a bubble around both of them as they were lifted in the air and out of Washington. He landed on top of a commercial building, putting a hand to his com-link, "Two to Detroit."

John smiled as they appeared downtown Detroit. He looked around at all the apartment building as the lead her to an empty lot. Graffiti covered the brick walls and there were a few basket ball hoops. He looked to see some boys with a bat and a ball, "Hey, guys."

One of the boys ran up to him, "See I told you Jeff. I told you I new a real Green Lantern. John, what are you doing here."

"I'm showing my friend here why I love my neighborhood. Chase, this is Shayera," He smiled, as she shook the boys hand, "Care if we play."

"Oh man, you're Hawkgirl. You're so cool. You swing your mace and you're tough. Do you guys really know Superman and Batman," Chase eyes lit up as he tossed John the ball, "Hawkgirl's on my team."

John smirked, turning to Jeff and the other boy, "Care if I pitch."

They nodded in excitement, taking there places on crude bases make out of stacks of old newspapers. They readied themselves, looking like mini-professionals. John smirked as Chase handed the bat to Shayera. He motioned to Chase, and he knew the dreaded curve ball was coming. He threw the ball at an amazing speed.

Chase smirked, "Strike one, Strike two."

He readied himself for a strike three, and then….smack. He watched the ball go flying over John's head and land with a crash, "No, that's Mrs. McCredie's window. She said she'd call the cops if we broke it again. Run."

John grabbed Shayera's hand as she stumbled after him her high heels falling off in the process as he ducked into a soda shop. He nodded to the older man in charge, "Hey, Mister Emerson. A banana spilt to well…spilt, and keep the change."

Shayera smiled, shaking her head as Chase ran in, "You lost your shoes."

John smiled, "Thanks Chase. Man, nothing like good old baseball in the neighborhood, and running before the cops catch you. Don't worry Chase. I'll give Mrs. McCredie some money for her window. You better get home. It's late."

"It's a shame they don't have a real place to play. They should have a park or something," Shayera smiled, taking John's hand, "You're amazing with children. I like seeing you drop your guard every now and again, Mister Marine."

"I like running from a crime scene with you. Now, you really should eat. That food at that function tasted like….well. I don't know how to describe it," John laughed, "I guess like the stuff at that Alien bar."

"I have to toughen up your stomach, John," Shayera sighed, "I missed this…you know us."

John leaned forward kissing her softly on the lips, "I missed us too. I should…uh…get you home."

John sighed as Shayera shook her head, "I'm not tired yet."

He shook his head, "Come on, it's really late. You can stay at my place I'll sleep on the couch."

The next morning John sighed as he kissed Shayera softly. They had fallen asleep together after talking all night. He forgot what that was like, to just be able to talk to someone about anything. He picked up his phone, "Mari, I know it's early. Yeah, I have an answer to your question. I'm sorry."


	38. Endless Love

**A/N: So this is the long awaited wedding chapter. I love it. The song is Endless Love. It was my parents wedding song and this chapter is really in a way a tribute to them and how they've shown me what love is.**

Diana looked over herself in the mirror one last time. Her hair draped her shoulders in black ringlets. She really didn't know what to expect. She'd read all the magazines, but she never imagined herself a wife or a bride. Her dress was a gorgeous, strapless. It gave Bruce a perfect view of her cleavage. Sequins covered the bodice of the dress. She adjusted the tiara on her head that held her veil in place. She'd chosen it for two reasons: one because she was royalty and two because there was always something magical and childish about wearing one. She smiled as her sons ran in the room. She quickly embraced them both.

"You look so beautiful, Mommy," Deidara smiled, handing his mother a single red rose, "For you."

Deidara smiled. He had the same smile as his father, and his bright green eyes made her heart melt, "It's beautiful, Dei. Thank you so much. I'll add it to my bouquet."

"I gots you a flower too, Mommy," Brendon smiled up at her, his eyes dark and flashing with playfulness.

"I'll put your rose in my bouquet too," Diana smiled as her bridal party entered the room, "Now, you two need to get back to Daddy."

Brendon nodded, "Oh, Daddy told me to give you this."

Diana took the velvet box that Brendon held in his hand. She opened it to find a string of pearls. She smiled, adding it to the one she was already wearing. She touched Martha's pearls. Despite all that she'd been through with Bruce, she'd never thought to get rid of them. She almost always wore it.

"Mommy, why didn't you and Daddy wait, then our baby sister could be the flower girl?" Brendon looked up at his mother, his face the picture of innocence.

Deidara scoffed, "I told you it's gonna be a boy, and his name is Frank."

"Whatever happens will happen," Diana laughed, "Your father and I don't want to wait anymore. We want to be a family. Now, go get your father."

Diana turned to her bridal party as she watched her sons run out of the room, "Is it normal to feel nervous?"

"You've already slept with him and lived with him, so the worst part's over," Shayera laughed adjusting her pink dress and redoing her lipstick, "I'm kidding. I'd be worried if you weren't nervous."

"It will certainly make headlines. Wonder Woman, the Great Champion of the Amazons, Nervous," Lois chuckled.

"Now, now, ladies, let's not scare her or talk her out of it," Zatanna smiled, braiding her hair, "She was nice letting us wear our favorite colors. I do so like purple."

"Yes, and I like my blue dress, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't tell Diana that it's okay to back out," Lois shook her head at Zatanna.

"Hello, I'm standing right here, and I have no intention of backing out," Diana shook her head as she stood, "Frank seems to find kicking my bladder amusing today."

"So, it is a boy then," Shayera smirked, handing Diana her colorful bouquet with a color for each bridesmaid and three red roses for Bruce, Deidara, and Brendon.

Diana shrugged her shoulders," Just a feeling."

Bruce sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror. Most women threw themselves at him for his looks or his money. Diana certainly wasn't most women. She was the woman who made him smile…laugh. She was beauty…the whole package. He wanted to impress her, but today of all days he could not get his tie to tie.

"Relax, Master Bruce. I've got you covered," Alfred chuckled, adjusting Bruce's tie.

"Yeah, c'mon man, smile a little. It is your wedding day," Dick Grayson laid back on the couch in the dressing room, propping his feet up on the coffee table, "I mean I know it's your last minutes of freedom, but you're marrying the hottest babe on the planet. Get excited."

"It's not all fun and games kid," John shook his head, "Bruce what were you thinking making him the best man?"

"I was thinking I'd get one heck of a bachelor party, but since this is last minute, I'm starting to rethink my decision," Bruce winked at Dick, loosening his tie a bit, "I can joke too."

Clark shook his head, "I believe in a happy median. I know you and Diana will be happy together."

"He's sleeping with Wonder Woman, of course he's happy," Dick stood, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt slightly, "Why do we even have to wear these things?"

John sighed in annoyance, "Let's just get to the front of the ballroom."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Brendon ran in the room, tackling his father in a hug, "Mommy liked the pearls. Can we eat the big chocolate cake now?"

"Not quite yet, Bren-Bren," Bruce chuckled, handing Brendon a candy bar, "This should keep your sweet tooth at bay."

Deidara walked in, taking the half of the candy bar that Brendon handed him, "Come on, Brendon, we need to rings and line up."

Bruce watched as his sons grabbed the pillow with the rings and ran out of the room, "Well, there right we should go."

"Hold up a second," Clark grabbed Bruce's arm, "I wanted to give you this."

"A compass," Bruce raised an eyebrow, slightly amused, "Is this some kind of Kent family tradition."

Clark nodded, walking out the door, "So, you don't loose your way down the aisle."

Bruce stood at the front of the ballroom. The room was almost completely filled. He saw several different media outlets, Hippolyta sitting with her guards, Lucius Fox, Leslie Thompkins, and Queen Audrey. He shivered slightly from nervousness as the music started to play. He saw his sons step forward the pillow between them. They joined Clark at his side. Zatanna came forth first as the maid of honor. He smiled as Shayera and Lois joined her.

Everyone stood still as the classic 'Here Comes the Bride' filled the room. Diana had wanted Micheru to be the flower girl. Everyone waited for the four-year-old to come forward, but it was obvious she was nervous. Zatanna walked back down the aisle taking the girl's hand. She smiled, "Come on, we can go together, Ru."

Rose petals now covered the floor. Diana bit her lips as she interlocked arms with Alfred, the most obvious choice to give her away. Alfred smiled, "Miss Diana, are you sure? If not, then I will turn around, and we'll go downstairs and eat cake."

Diana laughed as she took her first step down the aisle, "I've never been more sure of anything."

Bruce felt like everyone in the entire room disappeared other than Diana. She was like a living breathing goddess. He honestly felt like running down the aisle and taking her to their hotel for only his eyes to see.

"Who gives this woman away?" the words bringing Bruce back to reality.

"Her mother and I do," Alfred smiled as Diana kissed his cheek.

"We are here today to celebrate the union of Bruce Wayne and Diana, Princess of Themiscrya," the pastor smiled at the pair, "If anyone has reason why this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

After a few moments of silence he continued, "Bruce and Diana have written their own vows and wish to share them now, Bruce?"

Bruce took Diana's hands, taking a deep breath, "Princess, I'm not very good with words, and I wrote them down, but I lost the note. So, I guess I'm winging it. When we met, wow! You had to be the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on, and you weren't impressed by my money or good looks. I've dated a lot, and to tell the truth I wanted companionship for as long as I can remember. I know this is cheesy, but you make me smile and laugh for the first time since I was eight….I'm really happy, Diana. I love you."

Diana smiled, kissing his hand, "I guess it's my turn. It's going to be hard following that. I love you so much, Bruce. You're the father of my sons. I offer myself in supplication to you. I come without protection. I come without means. Without honor, without hope. With nothing but myself. In your shadow, I will serve. By your breath, I will breathe. By your words, I will speak. By your mercy, I will live. With all my heart, with everything I can offer."

"Why is Mommy crying?" Brendon tugged at Deidara's sleeve.

Deidara shook his head, "It's because she loves Daddy when he's cheesy."

"I like cheddar cheese," Brendon nodded enthusiastically.

The pastor chuckled, "The rings please."

Bruce took the first ring from the pillow. He smiled as Diana wiped the tears from her eyes, and he repeated the words of the preacher, "With this ring I thee wed and with it I bestow all of the treasures of my mind, heart and hands."

Diana took the other gold band, running her finger over the engraving. She smiled at the Latin text, Carpe Diem. Bruce's idea because he said it was time to stop running from happiness, "With this ring I thee wed and with it I bestow all of the treasures of my mind, heart and hands."

The preacher nodded, "Now, do you Bruce Wayne take Diana of Themiscrya to be your wife?"

Bruce bit his lip, nodding as he attempted to speak, "I…do."

"And, do you Diana of Themiscrya take Bruce Wayne to be your husband."

"I…I…," Diana shivered, nervous at all the eyes on her as Bruce squeezed her hand, "I want this to work so much. I'm scared it won't, Bruce."

"Don't be," Bruce smirked, giving her the classic smile after every kiss.

He pulled her close kissing her softly," I'm in….I'm all in, Diana."

"I do…I always have," She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the preacher chuckled, "I guess you may now continue kissing the bride."

"Now, we get cake!" Brendon yelled out, taking Micheru by the hand, "Let's go get it!"

Deidara shook his head, "Never tell Bren-Bren when you have chocolate cake."

Diana smiled, scooping Deidara up in her arms, "To the cake!"

Bruce shook his head, smiling to the cameras as he led the procession to the reception, "My wife, I love her."

Bruce smiled as he found Diana by the cake, waiting with a knife in her hand, "Now, Princess, what have we talked about? Use your words."

"Very funny, Mister Playboy," Diana smirked, handing him the knife, "But, it would best if you remembered that I am a warrior."

"Give me the knife or cut the cake," Bruce took the knife from her hand.

Diana opened her mouth in mock shock as Bruce cut the chocolate cake, placing the piece on the plate. He smiled as the room filled with guests reading to watch the traditional eating of the wedding cake. Diana smirked as she grabbed the cake from the plate with her hands. She chuckled as she shoved it in Bruce's face, "Oh, you want to play like that."

Diana smirked, "Bring it, Bruce."

Bruce chuckled, smearing the cake down her neck to her cleavage.

"I thought Mommy and Daddy said that you can't play with food," Brendon muttered to Deidara.

Deidara nodded, "Most of the time. You'll understand when you're older."

"You're only ten minutes older than me!" Brendon stomped his foot, grabbing a plate of cake, "Come on, Micheru, let's go eat our cake."

Bruce picked up a wet towel, wiping the cake off Diana. He took his time. He still felt like his skin was on fire every time he touched her. Bruce had pushed her away time after time, but now one night without her in the Manor seemed like an eternity in hell. He was surprised when she pressed her lips to his, licking the stray icing. She smiled as she heard the music start.

**My love, there's only you in my life,  
The only thing that's right.  
**

Bruce extended he hand to her, "May I have this dance?"

**My first love, you're every breath that I take,  
You're every step I make.**

Diana nodded, "Yes."

**And I, I want to share, all my love with you,  
No one else will do.  
**

"I'm surprised to see you here. From what I've heard this isn't really your sort of affair," Bruce smiled, spinning Diana around.

**And your eyes, they tell me how much you care.  
Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love.**

The music was louder now. He wasn't really listening to the works. He was focused on her—her raven hair, luscious red lips, and sparkling blue eyes.

**Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one.  
Our lives have just begun.**

Diana smiled as she returned to him, their bodies pressed together so close that a magazine couldn't fit between them. She thought back to their first dance. The smell of his cologne had lingered with her for hours. She had recognized it instantly, that and the firm jaw line and muscles that were hidden by a designer tux.

**Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms,  
I can't resist your charm.  
**

She had been intrigued with him that day, even more so the first time they met, she a strong warrior, and he the strong moral. He impressed her, "I've decided to get out more, have a little fun."

**My love, I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure,  
You know I don't mind.  
**

**  
**_"Enjoying yourself so far?" Bruce smirked at his Princess, enjoying her melodious laughter._

**Cause you, you mean the world to me.  
Oh, I know I've found in you, my endless love.**

"More than I expected, how about you? What brings you to the City of Lights?" Diana tiled her head at him as he spun her once more.

**And love, I'll be that fool, for you, I'm sure.  
**

"I owed you a dance," Bruce smirked, "But, I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about."

**You know I don't mind.**

Diana pressed her lips to his, kissing him as they continued to shuffle from side to side. They moved together in unison, tongues clashing in a fight for dominance, almost a dance in and of itself, "I'm not sorry this time."

**And yes, you'll be the only one.**

Bruce nodded, "No more reasons."

**Cause no one can deny,  
**

Diana pulled away, "I should check on the boys. I mean we are going to be away from them for a week."

**This love I have its fine.**

"Hey, Princess, we never did get to finish our dance," Bruce chuckled, interlocking arms with her.

**I'll give it all to you,  
**

"We're still dancing Bruce," Diana gave his hand a tight squeeze, "When I'm with you, we're still dancing."

**My love, my love, my endless love.**


	39. Princes are Overrated

A young girl ran along the shore line. Her black hair blew in the wind. She turned back to face her mother, her bright blue eyes flashing with mischievousness and playfulness. She only slowed when she heard her name being called, "Yes, mother?"

"Diana, slow down. What is your hurry?" Hippolyta rode up the beach on her horse, surprised to see that her daughter could outrun her steed.

The young princess had been growing so strong. She was only seven, and yet she was stronger than all her fellow sisters. Hippolyta often feared for her daughter's safety. If the Amazons knew that Hades was a part of her creation, well she knew what they did to the children born during their imprisonment at the hands of Hercules. They detested murder, but vengeance had taken over at that point. The boys were killed, and the girls were sent away. Hippolyta could not bear to have her child taken from her. She had already gotten rid of Kyle by sending him to his father.

"I've got a job to do," Diana sat down in the water, pulling her knees to her chest.

Hippolyta chuckled, "Diana, you are only seven."

"I have responsibilities," Diana scoffed, "I'm waiting."

Her mother couldn't help but smile as her thin raven-haired child crossed her arms. She honestly thought Diana did not look capable of having responsibilities, much less capable of taking down people twice her size, "What are you waiting for? Your teacher will be waiting for you."

"I'll be there on time, Mother," Diana smiled softly, "I have just being reading my literature. I read the Little Mermaid. You wanted me to be well-educated. I'm waiting for my prince."

"Diana, you cannot say that. If your sisters heard you…" Hippolyta snapped for fear," Did you even understand the ending to the story."

Diana's lower lip quivered, her eyes wide with confusion, "I don't understand what I said that was wrong. The little mermaid loved him more than her own life. She charmed him even without her voice. He truly loved her, but he heart belonged to another. If it had belonged to her then he would have loved her like she loved him. He was not specifically her prince. I want someone to love me like that. I just feel that I cannot find that here."

"Diana! You will not speak that way. Men are vile, wicked creatures. They hurt your sisters," Hippolyta's voice rose for fear that Diana's way of thinking would only hurt her.

"They can't all be bad! Our sister's murdered their sons! It doesn't make use all bad," Diana stood, her eyes flashing with defiance, "Our mission is to protect and serve mankind. We can't do that here. My dream is to be the Champion. I will help the world. I want to see more than this island. I will always differ with you in that. I will continue to wait for my prince. But if it will make you feel better, I won't mention it again.

"Get to your class. Your teacher are waiting," Hippolyta shook her head, kissing Dian on the forehead and watching her run down the beach, "I hope your dreams come true, my little sun and stars."

A young boy ran through the door of the large almost castle-like house that he could rather just burn to the ground. He tossed his backpack to the ground, library books still under his arm, as he entered the kitchen. He sat the books on the counter, eagerly grabbing a homemade chocolate chip cookie, "I hate school."

"Now, Master Bruce, it's not that bad," Alfred smiled softly, knowing that the eight-year-old was having a hard time coping with the loss of his parents, "Everyone just doesn't know what to say."

"How about it sucks," Bruce scoffed," Or better yet, they cold say nothing at all."

"Master Bruce, watch your language!" Alfred chided the small boy.

Bruce snarled, "I'm just telling the truth. It's awful. There are no words for it….to have neither parent. There is no escape from it…no end to the pain. It's not fair. My parents were doing good. Where is the justice? I hate this, Alfred. That's why I'm going to train to be a fighter. I would never wish this nightmare on anyone else."

Alfred poured a glass of milk for himself and the boy, "I'm glad you feel that way, Master Bruce."

"Do you think it will ever get better, Alfred?" he felt his heart break at the sorrow in Bruce's dark eyes.

"No, Master Bruce, time does not heal all wounds. It just distances you from it," Alfred smiled softly despite the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, "But, one day you'll find a special someone who will love you and make you happy."

"I don't think so," Bruce sighed, "I guess it's like the prince in the little mermaid. He found someone who loved him and look how that ended."

"He turned her away," Alfred smiled, moving to the oven to get more cookies.

Bruce smiled, "Well, I would fight for my Princess."

It was completely silent. The waves crashed against the shore outside the blissful summer home. The house was lit by a few scented candles. Soft whimpers filled the air as the Knight kissed his Princess. She sighed with pleasure, her legs quivering with every touch of his rough, calloused hands. She felt as though she was in heaven and hell all at once as he teased her," Bruce…please."

He smirked, kissing her neck as her body formed a perfect arch below him. She was a vision of beauty to him—perfection. She had a drive and a spirit that amazed him as much as it drove him crazy. He pulled her closer, and she felt like she could touch stars. He was so gentle with her, constantly concerned with her comfort and security. He never thought of his own pleaser, so he was happily surprised when she ran her hands over his firm, muscular chest. She traced every scar with pride in him as a fellow companion and warrior.

Bruce could feel her tense as she grew closer and closer to ultimate pleasure. Together, they cried each other's names in the night. Bruce finally caught his breath, "So, tell me, Princess, do you think we should've waited until after marriage to do this?"

Diana laughed, "It only made this moment better, but I do think we should have waited. Being apart while having the boys made things harder."

"It was worth it though," Bruce smiled, twirling her raven hair through his fingers, "They make me happy…you make me happy."

"I've waited a long time for you, Bruce," she stood, walking to the bathroom and getting her robe.

Diana stopped at the bookshelf, picking up a copy of a book, "My mother had all the copies of this burnt."

Bruce slipped on his sweat pants, moving by her side, "The Little Mermaid, let me guess you wanted a prince?"

"Princes are overrated," Diana smiled, kissing his lips softly, "My Knight."

They were interrupted by the ringing of Bruce's cell phone. Diana groaned," Is it Selena again? I know Helena has a cold, but we are on our honeymoon. Bruce can't we have some time alone. I feel like she's always trying to take you from me."

"She's my daughter, Diana," Bruce shook his head, "My kids have to come first."

Diana sighed," I want you with Helena. I don't trust her mother."

"Well, when we have a daughter, I'm sure you'll understand why I put up with Selena," Bruce's eyes widened as he answered the phone," Diana…Diana stop…it's Brendon. He's missing."


	40. The Return

Brendon looked around as he came to. He was in a dimly lit building. Vials filled with colorful liquids covered several countertops. Chilling laughter echoed through the dingy building. The small boy shivered in pure fear. He whimpered softly, "come now, Bren-Bren. Don't be such a cry baby."

The voice was so familiar, yet terrifying. A young boy approached him, his posture horrible. He was completely hunched over. His skin was pasty white, and his hair was green.

"Timothy!" the small boy screamed, struggling to escape, "Take me home, brother. I want my mommy!"

Timothy chuckled, "My name is J.J., and we aren't brothers…not yet."

Diana paced back and forth through the living room. Being pregnant was nice in some ways, but not being able to go on missions drove her insane. Charlie whimpered as he followed behind her. She knew the dog was just as upset as she was. It felt like someone had sucked the air out of her. Her chest ached with a deep pain. Someone had taken her little boy. Diana couldn't stand the though of her baby boy along, scared, or hurt.

"Mommy…" She was pulled out of her worry by the sound of Deidara's voice, "I couldn't sleep."

"Come sit on the couch with me," Diana sat down, patting the place next to her.

Deidara lay down beside her. He cried softly as Diana ran her hands through his white hair, "Dei, it's gonna be okay. Your Daddy is out there looking for Bren-Bren."

"I tied to protect him, Mommy," Deidara sniffled, standing up and starting up the stairs, "I'm not a good big brother."

Diana buried her face in her hands, shaking as she cried. Deidara had been blaming himself. She brought a hand to her com-link before turning it off. If it came to the worst, then she really didn't want to know. She looked up to see her mother had come out of the kitchen, "I don't know how you let this happen, Diana."

Diana stood, anger in her eyes, "I'm sorry that I was on my honeymoon and thought my sons would be safe in their own home."

Hippolyta shook her head, speaking out of pure worry," What kind of mother are you?"

"What kind of mother am I!" Diana took a step closer to her own mother, tears streaming down her face, "What about you?" You never cared about what I wanted. I like helping mankind. I hate being an ambassador. I hate how you treat Deidara. I enjoy my life here. I was never meant to stay on Themiscrya. You pushed me away. I would never do that to my kids. You smothered me."

"Okay, we need to stop this," Alfred entered the room, carrying a tray of tea, "All this bickering isn't going to help Master Brendon."

Deidara watched from the top of the stairs. He was glad that Alfred had entered the room. He didn't like anyone insulting his family. He waited until his grandmother had her tea in her hands, his shadows causing the glass cup to tip. Diana looked up the staircase, smiling at her son who returned her smile with a devious smirk.

Tim slowly sharpened a steak knife. He sang, chuckling uncontrollably, "Hush little Bren-Bren. Don't say a word…Oh, Wonder-bra's gonna love this."

Brendon bit his lip, his senses overwhelmed by the copper-like taste of his own blood. Blood dripped from his lip from how hard he bit it when Time ran his knife across his chest, "Timmy, please stop!"

"Special treatment for the special boy," Tim cackled as the Joker entered the room, "I've never seen a warrior cry."

The Joker placed a hand on Tim's shoulder, "I'm so proud, son. Now, how do you feel about a little brother?"

"Oh goody," Tim's smile widened as he grabbed the electrodes off the counter, "This will be a real shocker."

Bruce moved from rooftop to rooftop. He hadn't slept in two weeks. He'd called in Dick and Barbara, but even with the added help, he'd had no luck finding Tim or Brendon. He'd barely spoken to Diana the whole time. Alfred warned him that it could ruin his relationship with her. But really, he didn't want to crush her spirit with his negativity. He couldn't destroy the only light in his world of darkness.

"Bruce, I've got something. Some thugs in clown masks mentioned the old Arkham Asylum," Dick sounded so hopeful, "I'm on the other end of the city, so it will take me two hours to get there."

Barbara sighed, "You always manage to avoid confrontation, Dick. I'm the closest."

"Soft, easy entry, Babs. I don't want you hurt, too," Bruce picked up speed, pushing his over exhausted body to the limit, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Bruce moved closer to the abandoned asylum. He felt horror to the point he couldn't breathe. He'd only felt this way once before when he was eight, and Joe Chill held the gun to his head. The man was killed outside the court. He was never tried for what he did to Doctor and Mrs. Wayne…for scarring an eight-year-old boy. He only hoped that this time his bad feeling concluded with a happy ending.

Brendon gasped for air. It hurt to breathe. His throat was sore and swollen from screaming. He tried to stay focused, but his vision was blurred. His body was bruised from all the shocking.

"Amazing," Brendon was now numb to the Joker's wicked grin, "He's already starting to heal. He's lasted longer than you did J.J. Perhaps, he is like Wonder-bra."

Brendon heard the clanging of metal from the other room. He smiled, hope flashing in his eyes, "Daddy."

"Well, I guess we should go greet our guest," Joker smiled, his dark eyes full of malice and bloodlust, "Don't worry, Brendon. I'll make sure your father is the last thing you see when you die."

Brendon's cheeks stung at the sensation of his salty tears falling across his open cuts. He watched as Joker and Tim left the room. He focused on the chains that restrained him, knowing that this was his opportunity to escape.

He thought back to when he was captured. He'd been playing outside with his older brother when several men in clown masks approached them. Deidara pushed him out of the way, trying to protect him. Brendon knew he had to become stronger. Hippolyta adored him, but really Dei was the better warrior. Brendon heard a snap, a huge smile coming across his face as he fell forward to the ground.

Bruce felt as if he was being watched. Arkham Asylum was dark, and it was too quiet for his tastes. He was intent on listening for any sign of life. He suddenly heard singing. He growled, "Harley."

"Batsy, so nice of you to join us. We had a nice run over the years. You know Harley and I are getting on in years, and we think it's time to start a family. Add a Joker Junior to our merry brew," Joker took Harley's hand.

Harley pouted, "But, rather than go through the joys of childbirth, we decided to adopt."

"We couldn't do it legally of course," a twisted grin spread over the face of the clown prince of crime, "But, then I remembered you always have a few spare kids hanging around…so we borrowed one. Come on out, J.J."

Chilling laughter filled the room as the young boy stepped out of the shadows. Horror took control as Bruce saw his young ward…no his son…a miniature version of the demented clown, "My god..."

Barbara dived down from the rafters, knocking Harley outside to the ruins of the asylum. Bruce turned to see Joker running off. He followed in heavy pursuit. The next room he moved in was dark. He jumped as it was suddenly illuminated with light. He was in the asylum's old operating theater. He looked to the wall, seeing Tim restrained. He watched as Joker flipped a switch, sending hundreds of volts into the boy.

"I'll begin with how I peeled back the layer of the young boy's mind. You would have been proud. He fought so hard, but…" Bruce looked for the source of Joker's voice, "The serums and shocks took their toll, and Robin told me secrets. I know everything now…Bruce. And kind of like the kid who peeks at his Christmas presents, I must admit it's sadly anticlimactic. Beneath all the 'stum and Batarangs', you're just a little boy in a playsuit crying for Mommy and Daddy! It'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic…oh, what the heck, I'll laugh anyway."

As Joker's laughter filled the air, Bruce talked the maniac to the ground. He punched the clown, seeing a bruise form on his cheek and blood spurt from his mouth, "Where's Brendon?"

Bruce growled when Joker continued to laugh, ignoring his question, "I said where is my son!"

Bruce groaned when he felt a knife go in his leg. He couldn't move, and neither Barbara nor Dick were anywhere in sight. As Bruce lay helpless, Joker tossed the gun to Tim, "Make Daddy proud—deliver the punch line."

Bruce had no hope in this position. His heart broke, knowing that he'd let Diana down. He'd never know if Brendon was alive or dead. He'd never see his third child take his…or her first breath.

"Daddy," Bruce looked up to see Brendon dragging himself along the ground.

Brendon stood weakly. He was almost four, but he looked like a warrior. Bruce was very proud. Tim laughed, mirroring the Joker. Tears streamed down his face. Bruce heard him cock the gun, and he closed his eyes, ready for the end.

Bruce opened his eyes after the loud bang. He felt no pain, other than the stinging in his leg. Tim had broken down in Barbara's arms. Brendon had his arms wrapped around his father's neck, "Bren-Bren, you're safe."

Barbara sighed, still unable to get over what happened, "It's okay, Tim. It's okay."

Bruce stood, walking with a slight limp. He pulled Brendon up in his arms. Brendon hid his face in his father's chest, hiding from the Joker's dead smile, "We should bury him, Babs. Even he deserves that."

Barbara nodded, helping Bruce dig a small hole. She dragged the Joker's lifeless form into the pit. Patting down the last bit of dirt, she took a deep breath, "Thank God it's over."

Looking over at Tim who was now a blubbering mess and to Brendon who had not really offered to talk to anyone, Bruce shook his head, "Is it really?"

Brendon smiled softly at his father before an ambulance serine interrupted their personal moment. An E.M.T stood in front of him, promising to get him back home to his parents, not knowing that he was with his father at the moment.

Leslie Thompkins stepped from the ambulance, "Don't worry. That's Jeff. He's my apprentice. This will be kept under wraps. Come on, Bren-Bren. Your mother is waiting for us at the hospital."

The small boy nodded, taking Leslie's hand. He hardly said a word as he climbed into the ambulance and Jeff wheeled Tim in on a stretcher. He glared at the other boy. Tim might be his adopted brother, but now…he hated him."


	41. Lost Childhood

Laughter filled the air, although it was barely heard over the loud swing music. The wood floor creaked with the weight of the dancers as they moved in time to the music. It was a time of joy, well, except for the table in the far corner. Diana sighed as she rested her head against the palm of her hand, elbow on the table. She knew it was improper, but after a full day at the Embassy, she really had no desire to be at this charity event, especially now as it was the first time that the Wayne's appeared in public as a family. Deidara sat next to her, poking at his salad with his fork. He didn't know how many times he'd been asked if his white hair was natural, but it gained a chuckled from his little brother every time it was asked, so decided to put up with it. He might not be able to protect Brendon, but at lead he could make him smile. Deidara sighed, "How much longer do we have to stay?"

"It's not so bad, Dei. I like it. All the dresses, and music, and dancing—it's so beautiful," Michiru's chocolate eyes lit up as she stood from the table and bowed, "Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Wayne. Bren-Bren, come dance with me!"

Diana smiled as she watched her youngest son get dragged onto the dance floor. She was delightfully surprised when she found her husband's lips on her neck, "Bruce, we're in public."

"I have been asked at least ten times about our sex life," Bruce smirked, nibbling on her ear, "I don't think it matters."

"So, you thought a demonstration was in order," Diana chuckled, pushing Bruce away, "At least the children are enjoying themselves."

Michiru grabbed Brendon's hand, jumping with him in time to the beat. She giggled, her yellow skirt coming up as she twirled, "Isn't it wonderful, Brendon. I feel like a princess."

"Well, you look like one, Michi." Brendon smiled as the music slowed. He watched as all the couples paired up. He took Michiru's hand, moving with her in a waltz, "Daddy taught me how to dance."

"He taught you good, "Michiru smiled as he spun her around.

She took off her ring, a small silver band with the symbol for yin and yang. She handed it to Brendon, "I want you to have this because you're my bestiest friend, Brendon."

"But, you that's your favorite," the young boy protested, not wanting the responsibility of holding onto something his best friend found so precious.

Michiru giggled, touching Brendon's nose, "But so are you, silly."

Bruce smirked as he watched his youngest child dancing with his best friend. He was reminded of the first time he danced with his. Diana could always pull off a black dress. Her legs drove him wild. When she added a hair flip, he'd do about anything for her. Her scent was so alluring, better than anything Alfred had ever fixed. He was brought back to reality by a familiar female voice, "Vicki Vale."

"Long time no see, Bruce," she smiled seductively, receiving a glare from Deidara who had returned to the table at the start of the slow dance, "Any way, I was hoping for an interview with you, Princess Diana."

Diana stood, her blue eyes now icy cold. She placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder in a territorial way, "I'm available now, and it's Mrs. Wayne to you."

"Of course, Mrs. Wayne, we can go to one of the classrooms her at Gotham University. I have everything set up for all my interviews there," the red-head's stare was just as cold as Diana's.

Bruce stood, unsure of how to intervene. He started to speak, but was interrupted by his cell phone, "It's Selina. I've got to take this."

Diana shook her head in annoyance at hearing that Selina was calling Bruce again. She got tired of the woman budding into her life with Bruce. She knew that Bruce wanted to be with Helena. She agreed that Bruce should have a relationship with his daughter, but he shouldn't have a relationship with the mother of his child other than a mutual friendship, "Go, I'm just going to do another interview. It's not like it's the first one."

She followed Vicki Vale into a classroom a few rooms down from the large ballroom. The music could still be heard, but it was slightly muffled. Diana sat in on of the desks, feeling like the small child in school with her scholars. It was that same feeling of intimidation, followed quickly by a feeling of determination and stubbornness, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Vicki sighed, knowing that this would definitely be interesting. She'd dreaded this assignment since she had to take it on, but the director of her magazine wanted an interview with the woman who had conquered Bruce's inner playboy. Besides, she knew that Lois Lane also had done an interview, and she loved the friendly competition among journalists, "Well, my editor wants an interview with you about your relationship with Bruce and you're family life. I mean, Bruce suddenly stopped being a playboy. People are curious why. They think he's covering up something. Well, let's start at the beginning. How did you meet, Mr. Wayne?"

"Paris-I'm sure if you looked that you could find photos of us dancing at the event to celebrate the new Kasnian space station," Diana smiled thinking of how Bruce twirled her; she knew who he was instantly, "He came to my hotel room later that night."

"He wanted to pursue a physical relationship?" Vicki smirked as if she was uncovering a huge scandal.

Diana rolled her eyes. She could sense the jealousy in the red-headed woman. She glanced at Vicki. She had long shapely legs. She was probably an athlete at some point. She was certainly intelligent. She had gorgeous green eyes, and despite the cold glare, her feature were soft. Diana could certainly see what her husband had seen in his first girlfriend, "Despite how he might have been with previous women, actually he wanted to get to know me. He asked me about my time with Princess Audrey. After that talk, I thought I wouldn't see him again. After destroying Vandal Savage's missile, I found him in Paris and told him that he still owed me a dance."

"I see. So, when did your children become part of the picture?" Vicki crossed her legs, looking at the Amazon before her.

Diana was definitely much more than any woman Bruce had ever dated. She didn't let him run over her. She was strong. She was holding her own through the interview. She was also beautiful, tall. Her eyes were such a clear blue, and you could see they held nothing but compassion. Even though she was glaring in annoyance, Vicki could see she was a woman of love.

"That night in Paris, we made love. We pursued a relationship after that. Our children were born about a year later," Diana smiled as she thought of Brendon and Deidara; they were everything to her.

"So, you knew each other for a day before you had sex," the other woman shook her head, realizing that perhaps Bruce hadn't changed so much.

The Amazon stood, ready to defend her husband, "It wasn't like a one-night stand to either of us. It may have been our first night as Bruce and Diana, but it felt like we'd known each other so much longer. Our relationship is a deep bond. So deep it can't be expressed in words."

Vicki nodded, knowing that this was not the right approach, "So, it was your first time with Bruce. You are aware of his many previous relationships. I was even his first girlfriend."

"I am aware of his relationships. He fooled around with many blondes that he had no feelings for. He's been with maybe four women before me," Diana shrugged, "I'm his only one now. That's what matters. You may have history, but we have future."

Vicki flinched at that comment. She knew it was true. She couldn't break through the wall that Bruce had put up because of his loss as a child. Diana had something that even she did not. That frustrated her, "What about your previous romantic history?"

"I lived on an island of all women, and despite what some may think about that. I have been with no one but Bruce," Diana smiled, thinking about how Bruce could send her to a new high every time he kissed her, "He's the father of my children."

"But, your children aren't his only children?" Vicki smirked, "He has a daughter with Selina Kyle. She's with him a lot."

"I encouraged him to have that relationship with his daughter. She's his eldest, and she deserves to have a father. I believe that presence is very important. She deserves a normal family life," Diana smiled, "And Bruce is an excellent father to have."

Vicki sighed, knowing there was no winning with Diana, "Tell me about your family, and your views on them."

"Well, there is my mother, Queen Hippolyta. She's very involved with her grandchildren, although my relationship with her isn't always good because of my choice to remain in Man's World. Alfred is like a father to me. I never had one, and I claim Alfred as that. Helena is a beautiful little girl. She's very intelligent, and she loves her little brothers. Tim has been a great big brother to Deidara and Brendon," Diana's eyes lit up as she got to her twin boys, "Deidara and Brendon are twins, but they are so different. Deidara is quiet, but sarcastic. He's loving, and very protective of his family. He's always up to something with his powers. He's my little warrior. Brendon is his complete opposite. Brendon's loud and talkative, but he's very sensitive. He's strong and wants to be a hero. He's so innocent. He's my little prince."

"You really love your sons, and I know you have another child on the way," Vicki smiled, seeing the glow that Diana held-the glow of a loving mother, "As much as you love them, did you ever consider not having children. It's very dangerous. I mean you are Wonder Woman. Your son Brendon was recently kidnapped by the clown prince of crime. He was rescued by Batman. Do you blame yourself?"

"It was never my choice. Bruce and I weren't careful. We had such passion for each other. I lost my first child in a miscarriage because I was hit with poison at an Embassy meeting. I haven't forgiven myself for that. I was only a month along. I didn't even know I was pregnant. Luckily, his or her, twin brothers were unharmed. I got Brendon and Deidara. I wasn't planning on it, but I wouldn't change it for the world," Diana shook her head tears falling down her face.

Vicki turned off her tape recorder as Diana shook with sobs, "He's not a child anymore. He has nightmares every night about what the Joker did to him. He wakes up in cold sweets. Bruce and I usually end up with Brendon in our bed at night. Deidara blames himself for not being able to protect him. I hate myself for doing this to him. If I had thought about protecting my identity, maybe...Bruce always warned me...I never listened, and now...I took away my son's childhood."


	42. Not Fit

Bruce could see the look of disgust on Diana's face. This was their first time out as a family. He could tell she really didn't want to be dragged away by Vicki Vale. She was looking to him for an out, and he was failing her because of Selina once again. He sometimes wondered what would have happened if he'd ignored what Selina said, but he couldn't. Helena deserved a father. He'd even gone and gotten a DNA test performed. He never looked at the results. After one afternoon with his daughter, he had no need to. He had fallen for her, and truthfully so had Diana. Helena was a beautiful little girl with long raven hair and green eyes. Really, she looked like she could belong to Bruce and Diana. He looked back to Diana, wanting to rescue her from the red-headed reporter, but he knew she could hold her own, "It's Selina. I've got to take this."

He couldn't leave the ballroom with the twins and Michiru still in the room. He moved to a corner, behind a fern. He put his hand to his ear as he answered the phone, "Selina, I'm at an event. I can't talk right now."

"Bruce, this isn't a discussion. I'm Helena's mother, and I know what's best for her. I got a job offer in California. I can't refuse it," Selina sighed, running her hand through her black hair and attempting to stay quiet knowing that Helena was in the other room.

"I understand. You shouldn't refuse it. You need to be happy too, Selina. It will be fine. Maybe, Helena can come up in the summer, and on her spring break. She could even come up once every other month," Bruce knew this job must be a great opportunity for Selena, "We can make it work."

Selena knew Bruce would want to keep her, but that wasn't what she had in mind, "No, I'm not telling you that. I don't want her to be tossed back and forth. She's coming with me Bruce and that's the end of it. I don't want her visiting you. I don't think she's safe with you and Diana after what happened to your son."

"Brendon-he has a name. His name is Brendon, and you can't blame her for it. We wanted a honeymoon. We have updated security at the Manor, and when Helena is at the house, I never leave her for a moment," Bruce shook his head, "You're the one who let a man take everything you had when she was small. This isn't over. I am her father, and I have rights."

"And, I can prove you're not fit to keep her. Almost engaged, you weren't with Diana, but had two children. The latest episode with Brendon and the Joker," Selena hoped he would give it up, "I have the final say."

"No Selena, the courts do," Bruce hung up the phone, looking back to Deidara and Brendon. He loved them, and knew they loved their big sister. He would win for them.


	43. Forgiveness

Dr. Leslie Thompkins, leaned back in her chair rubbing her temples. She'd been watching the news of the resent charity event. Several commentators were commenting on Deidara's tantrum after being repeatedly asked about his hair color. She chuckled, when she heard this. It was so like her godchild. She knew that was Brendon's first time out in public. She only hoped it went well. She was having little to no luck with Tim. He was in such darkness. He was so unforgiving to himself, when he was himself. She pulled him back to reality a few times, but then he blamed himself, and he retreated. She thought Brendon might help him, but Brendon refused. He never said if it was from fear or anger. Today, she just hoped to work with Brendon. He was close to being four. He shouldn't deal with such nightmares. She walked in her therapy room, seeing the young boy sitting at the small plastic table with crayons in hand. His mother was sitting on the floor beside him. She'd asked him to bring something this time that meant a lot to him. She wanted to get him to open up with his emotions, and hopefully let go of his fear that caused him such night terrors, "Hello, Brendon. It's so nice to see you. I hear you went to one of your Daddy's parties."

"Yeah, I did. It was fun. Mommy ordered us chicken and chocolate cake. Michi and I danced and we played tag. Then, Michi came over for a slumber party. We stayed up watching Looney Tunes all night long and feel asleep in the living room," Brendon's chocolate eyes lit up with delight as he described his time with his best friend.

Diana smiled, feeling like her little boy was returning to himself. He'd been going to therapy for a month. It seemed to finally be helping, "Michiru liked staying with you huh?"

Brendon nodded, coloring his picture some more, "She liked the pancakes. I did like you said, Dr. Leslie. I brought my favoritist thing."

"Very good, Brendon," Dr. Leslie smiled as he handed her his ring.

"Michi gave it to me. She's my best friend, and it's her favorite. I also like my blue crystal necklace that Grandma Hippo Lady gave me," Brendon held up the blue crystal, watching as it shimmered in the light, "I love it because it's the first gift that she gave to me. It's supposed to make me strong."

Dr. Leslie nodded, for the first time feeling like the boy was expressing himself, "And, do you feel strong Brendon? You know you can tell me about it...what the Joker did to you? Talking about it helps us to know how to help you not to be afraid."

Brendon nodded, biting his lower lip, much like his mother did when she was nervous, "I don't feel so strong. Joker never touched me...he made Tim do it."

Diana bit her lip when she heard this new revelation. She didn't realize that the villainess clown that had plagued her son's nightmares wasn't the clown prince of crime, but his own big brother. She knew for a fact how much Brendon admired Tim. Brendon dressed up as Robin the previous Halloween. He begged Tim for weeks to help him with his costume, and the teenager took him shopping for it. Brendon had a jacket with the Robin logo. She found it under his bed a few nights ago. It was tattered into millions of pieces. It all made sense now. Diana didn't even know what to say.

Dr. Leslie took in a deep breath as she pressed forward. She needed to know details. Brendon needed to open up about what happened...to talk about it. Plus, anything he said might help Tim, "Brendon, I think something that might help you is a cognitive interview. Now, you have to go back to the old Arkham Asylum. Close your eyes and picture yourself there. Tell me everything, and remember it's about more than what you saw. Okay, now look around. Tell me what you see."

"It's dark, I can't see really well. My shirt has been taken off, and I'm cold. I can't move. There are weird jars everywhere with colorful liquids. The entire rainbow must be there," Brendon tensed, gripping tight onto his mother's hand. He knew as long as he held on he was safe. He stopped speaking for a moment, unsure if he wanted to continue. With a reassuring squeeze from his mother, he started speaking again, "I hear laughter. It was long and loud. It scares me. Then I see him. He looks like a clown. I can see it in his eyes...he's not my brother anymore."

"Brendon, we can stop if you want," Diana gently rubbed his hand, tears falling down her face as she talked. She felt like she was to blame for this. He was a terrified little boy. He didn't act like a child anymore, and if she had been there...if she had protected him, "Dr. Leslie, this is too much."

Brendon opened his eyes, "No, Mommy."

His dark brown eyes met her crystal blue in that moment. She'd never seen such a look of determination. His eyes mirrored his father's in that moment. They held such sorrow and pain, but at the same time such willpower, "I want you to understand, Mommy. I need you to understand. Then, you can make the nightmares go away."

"Okay, Bren-Bren," Diana smiled, ruffling his brown hair, "But, I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you."

Brendon closed his eyes once more, now ready to continue telling what happened to him, "Tim got a knife. He's moving it across my bare chest. I taste my blood. I'm biting my lip really hard. Tim runs his knife over my chest again. Joker has come in now. Tim wants to make me like him. Joker has these metal things. He attaches them to me. I...I don't wanna be here, Mommy. Mommy! Please save me. Don't let him shock me!"

"Okay, that's enough," Diana shook Brendon, bringing him back to reality.

"The rest is just like I told Aunt Barbara's Daddy. I got loose and found Batman. He took me to the ambulance and I got back to you," Brendon looked down at his Converse covered feet, "I know Joker made Tim that way, but...brothers don't hurt each other."

Dr. Leslie wiped a tear from her eye, hearing what the young boy had suffered. She smiled a bit, "It's good that you understand that Brendon. You're very smart. You could probably start school now and do well. You have your father's I.Q. But you know something else; you're very strong and caring like your mother. I know you don't want to yet, but maybe someday you'll visit with Tim."

Brendon stood up, "I can today just for a few minutes."

Dr. Leslie nodded, Diana close behind them as she led him to the room that Tim was kept it. Brendon looked at the teenager he had once looked up to. He was lying in a hospital bed. His hair was black again, but his skin was still pale. He looked almost like himself. His wrists were restrained, scars covering his arms. Brendon felt at ease when the teen smiled at him. It wasn't like what he had seen at the asylum. This was a true genuine smile. Tim sat up, "I'm really sorry, Bren-Bren. I never wanted to hurt you. You're my little man. I want you to do something for me."

Brendon tilted his head to the side, still unsure if he wanted to hear his brother's apology. He wasn't completely buying it yet, "It depends on what it is."

"You don't trust me yet. That's fine. I know it will take you a long time," Tim lifted himself up more; "I don't think I can be Robin again. Bruce would never let me, and really...I don't think I want it. I'm passing the mantle to you, Brendon. You're the only person I trust."

"Really," Brendon's eyes lit up. He had always wanted to be Robin. He had looked up to Tim. Honestly, it was killing him to see his brother like this. He wanted him strong and happy again. Brendon ran up and hugged Tim, "I'll be Robin, but only until you can be Robin again."

Tim laughed his laughter still somewhat reminiscent of the Joker's, "I don't think that's in my future, Brendon."

Brendon shivered. He immediately stiffened and returned to his mother. He looked up to Diana, "I wanna go home now."

Diana nodded. She wasn't sure she herself could forgive Tim. She knew it was brainwashing, but he could have fought. Couldn't he? She shook her head. No, he couldn't. He probably wanted to. He was still the boy who helped her change diapers for months. He was still the boy who sparred with her and complained when he had to stay home and do homework rather than go on patrol, "Say goodbye to Timothy."

Brendon looked back to Tim, waving, "Bye Tim. Get better soon. You promised to teach me football."

He started to walk with his mother, only to turn back and walk in Tim's room, "Oh, and I forgive you."


	44. The Best We Can Do

Diana sighed in contentment as she snuggled into her husband's chest. It had been a struggle the past few months. It was hard for her to support Tim and Brendon. She was stretched thin, working as an ambassador, Wonder Woman, and a mother. Being a wife had been put on the backburner. She was lucky if she got five minutes with her husband. Her mother decided to make her Ambassador to Themiscrya. Diana had never considered herself a good public speaker, and she had to give her mother credit being diplomatic was harder that it looked. The worst part was the fact her new job kept her away from her family, and she felt like Brendon really needed her. His nightmares were growing worse although during the day he seemed more like his old self. Tonight was about getting away from all of that. Dick and Barbara were on patrol after much convincing on her part. Bruce was just so worried about them after Tim. She had considered going out, but she was so tired of running everywhere. Staying home just seemed right. Hippolyta had even offered to take the kids, and although Diana still was not on good terms with her mother, she could not think of any place that her boys would be safer, "It seems so quiet without the boys here."

Bruce ran his fingers through his wife's ebony hair. It was such a simple gesture, yet something he'd terribly missed. He typically left the running of his company to Lucious Fox, but lately he'd had to become more involved. Derek Powers was fighting to take control of the company. Between business and Batman's activities, sleep had become a luxury, and his time with Diana even more so, "It's nice though just being with you."

"You say that to all the girls," Diana kissed him softly, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Brendon. You know how he has nightmares….I just want him to be okay, and I'm not sure if my mother can handle it."

Bruce sat up slightly, locking eyes with his wife. He wiped the tears from her baby blues. He hated seeing her so upset. Truth be told, Brendon's nightmares got to him too, "I never should have let you get involved with me. I love Brendon so much…but…I thought I kept my secret so well. I caused his pain. I never should have allowed the boys in my world. I just want him happy."

"Let me!" Diana shot up, "I had no choice. I was drawn to you, and I will always love you deeply. Those boys are a product of our love, as is our unborn child that I'm carrying now. I will never regret our love. You couldn't have stopped this from happening Bruce…..we can't keep blaming ourselves."

After a long silence, Bruce interlocked fingers with her, finally speaking, "I guess you're right. Do you think Leslie is helping….with Brendon and Tim?"

Diana pushed her hair behind her ear, standing from the bed. She walked over to her vanity, brushing her hair, "I think so. Tim seemed closer to himself last time I saw him. You know he turned over the position of Robin to Brendon. Brendon forgave Tim yesterday."

"I don't see how," Bruce moved beside Diana, taking the Bruce from her hand and running it through her raven locks; he enjoyed how she moaned with pleasure at the sensation, "Brendon's too soft hearted. He needs to toughen up and start acting like a boy."

Diana turned to face her husband, "You know I married you because you didn't look down on me for being a woman. Now, you look down on your son as less of a man. Bruce, he's a three year old boy who has gone through a traumatic event. It's good that he can still show emotion. I don't want him to be in his thirties all depressed waiting for an Amazon to show up and change that."

"Hey now, I thought you liked me. You better be careful, Princess, or I might refuse you tonight," Bruce smirked, knowing that while they were discussing their children this was also a game of will and lust, "I just don't want him too sensitive. I don't want the other kids to pick on him. You know how he is about being teased. Seriously, at this rate what do you think he'll grow up to be."

Diana leaned back, her cleavage in full view of her husband who gulped at her sultry smirk, "I don't know. He's a warrior with a lot of compassion. I think he'll be a hero like his father. I think he loves to help Alfred in the kitchen. Maybe he'll own his own restaurant someday."

"That's not a career, Diana," Bruce shook his head, "Unless he owns a corporate chain, he'll be leaving off us. And, what about Deidara? I worry about his powers. He's more powerful that you, and we don't know how to teach him. I'm not completely sure when he'll stop gaining them. I worry about him blaming himself for Brendon. I'm worried we'll lose him one day. "

"We aren't going to lose our son. One day, yes, he will probably go off to find out about his gifts and learn control, but for now he's a curious little toddler who has the world within his reach," Diana sighed, "I know you're worried if we are good parents. I worry too, but for now we have to trust we are doing the best we can do."

"That's easy with Brendon and Deidara, but I can't trust that with Helena. I'm not even there for her. Selena is trying to take her from me. And what about our future children? I worry about Franklin, and yes I know we don't know if it's a boy yet, or our future daughter, Martha," Bruce sighed in exasperation, "I always thought my playboy façade was a good thing. It protected my identity, and now….it's working against me in my custody case for Helena."

Diana walked to the bed, squeezing Bruce's hand tightly. She shook. Whether she was upset or angry, he couldn't tell. She snarled, "I hate Selena for doing that to you. She allowed you to get so close to your daughter and took her away from you. Helena is a bright young girl who can be anything. She needs a father to encourage her. Just like our next child will. I think he'll be our Franklin, and he'll grow strong. And, I think we'll have our further daughter Martha. Bruce, I saw her, and she's so beautiful. I'm just scared because I never want her to get hurt. I've seen her scars…..and…..Hera Bruce I'm trying so hard to hold things together. I feel like I've failed."

Bruce pulled Diana close to his chest. He knew everything was falling apart. He just held her. He didn't know what to say or how to make things better. He just knew one thing, "Diana, you're the best mother in the world. The boys adore you, and so does Helena. You're amazing, and I love you. I will always love you, and you aren't a failure. It's going to be okay. We are just doing the best we can do."


	45. Author's Note

Well this is an author's note. The next chapter is on its way I promise. I have part of it written. I just thought everyone would like what I've been working on lately. This is all my art to go along with this story. So, go check it out. It's not like you have anything better to do, besides update your stories that I want to read.

http:/ toshiro-salem . deviantart . com /gallery/ #Akantha-Art


	46. Almost Time

Balloons now filled the living room of Wayne Manor. Bruce looked the place over. There was a table for gifts and a long table at the other side of the room covered with pizza, chips, and punch. Deidara entered the room carrying a box of decorations. He pulled out a picture of a stork, taping it to the wall. Bruce looked around for Brendon before hearing a clatter up above him. He looked up, seeing Brendon midair, hanging some streamers.

"Brendon Alexander Wayne, you get down here this instant," Bruce watched as his son lowered himself down until his feet touched the floor, "What have your mother and I told you about flying?"

Brendon pouted, wanting to help with the decorations, but upset at being caught, "No flying without Mommy there to catch me in case I fall. But, Daddy, I wasn't that high up. I'm really good at flying."

"No buts young man," Bruce gave Brendon a stern look that soon turned into a smile as he couldn't stay mad at the three-year old for long, "Look, I just don't want you hurt. We still don't know about your powers. Your mothers would fade on her sometimes when she was your age. You can't rely on your powers alone, okay."

Brendon nodded, running over to his twin brother and helping him hang pictures on the wall at his level. Bruce smiled as the boys ran off together playing. Brendon had become more comfortable and open with himself as of late. However, nights were still a problem. Bruce only stopped his preparations when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked down at his watch. It was thirty minutes early. It was probably the boy-scout. What was there motto? "Always be prepared." Clark always said better early than late, "Hello….Hippolyta. What brings you here so early?"

"Well, you said to be here at two o'clock, and I am here at one thirty. I thought you could use a hand with the boys. I know they are helpful, but sometimes they can get to be a handful," Hippolyta smiled as she was nearly tackled over by Brendon who ran into her arms; Deidara was more laid back about his greeting waiting until Brendon was done with his hug, "How are my two favorite grandsons?"

"Grandma Hippo Lady, we are your only grandsons," Brendon laughed, his chocolate eyes beaming, "Did you bring us presents?"

"Brendon!" Bruce scolded, but Hippolyta merely laughed.

Bruce watched as the regal queen got down on her knees, so she was looking Brendon eye to eye. This was a sight that Bruce had never expected to see before. She had been somewhat strict with Diana, but her grandsons just warmed her heart, "Don't fuss so, Bruce. I did bring presents for you and Deidara, and something for your little brother or sister. Deidara, I got you a set of Legos. It's an exact model of New York."

"Thank you, grandmother," Deidara smiled, holding up the box for Brendon to see, "Bren-Bren, we can build it together."

Brendon's chocolate eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect, "What'd you get me, grandma! Let me see! Let me see!"

Hippolyta laughed, handing him his own Lego set, "It's a model of Gotham."

"Diana's upstairs, Hippolyta. The other guests should be here any minute, and she's napping," Bruce put up a ladder, climbing up it with a hand full of streamers.

Hippolyta nodded, walking up the staircase. She looked at the art hanging on the walls. The home was certainly classy. It was really the first time she had a chance to notice. Even though the Manor was somewhat eccentric, there was something that made it feel lived in and family oriented. As much as she wanted her daughter on Themiscrya, it seemed that this was her true home. She opened the door to the Master Bedroom, looking in on her sleeping daughter. Hippolyta rested her hand on her daughter's stomach, feeling her newest grandchild kick, "Wake up, my little sun and stars."

Diana blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes. She smirked a bit, "And I was enjoying the few minutes that Franklin wasn't kick happy."

"Nice to see you as well, Diana," Hippolyta sighed, "So, it's almost that time. Maybe you should quit being an ambassador for a while. I could go in your stead."

Diana tilted her head, surprised at her mother's offer, but then again she'd seen a change in Hippolyta. She was far more willing to help out with the kids, and truthfully she was good with them, "No, mother, I have one last meeting in two weeks, and then I have another three before the baby is supposed to be born. I'm a little tired, but I'll make it."

"I know Brendon is rather intent on having a little sister. Do you plan on more children if your hunch is right and we have a little Franklin on our hands," Hippolyta smiled a bit, not wanting to sound critical, "Because you have a hard enough time with the twins, and another baby is going to add to that."

Diana groaned as she sat up. All conversations with her mother started out pleasant, but never seemed to end that way. She knew that her mother always meant well, but she was doing fine raising the boys. Well, she worried about Brendon because of what the Joker did to him, but his sessions with Dr. Leslie really seemed to be helping. She looked down at her mother as she straightened her hair, "I have a feeling it's a boy, and I probably will try one more time for a girl. I just want a healthy baby, but I would like to give Bruce a girl."

"Diana, doesn't Bruce already have a daughter," Hippolyta sighed, "He's got Helena. Why can't you accept her as his daughter?"

"I accept her, mother. She is his daughter. She is the twin's big sister. She is a part of our family. But, she's not Martha. She's not the little girl that Bruce saw in our future, or the woman who came to me," Diana growled a bit, finally letting a little of her jealousy out, "She's theirs. She is the daughter of that woman and Bruce. Selina has caused nothing but problems. I barely get to see Bruce as it is and now he's going to be caught up in some custody battle. I want a daughter that's mine and Bruce's. I want our little girl. I don't want her to have something with him that I can't."

Hippolyta laughed as Diana glared at her. She clutched her side she was laughing so hard, "I'm sorry, it's just….you're jealous of some old flame and her five year old daughter. You're the Amazon princess. You have two children with this man, one on the way, you're married to him, and you've both seen another child from the future. And, you're worried about a mortal. Diana this is too funny."

"I guess it is a little silly," Diana smiled sheepishly, "You're right. We have Helena. The only reason we should try again is wanting to allow Martha life in this world."

"You said yourself this woman who came to you by the gods told you that she was hurt in the future, so maybe it's best to let it be. If it's meant to happen it will. Don't go looking for trouble," Hippolyta sighed, truth was the idea of another grandchild frightened her; the Amazons had been prophesying about a girl who would be their ultimate champion by dying fighting for them and if it wasn't Diana…then, "I don't know if the cost will be worth the gain."

Diana pulled up her hair into a pony-tail. She opened the door to the Master bedroom, turning to look back at her mother, "I should get to my guests."

Yes, no conversation with her mother ended pleasantly. She almost always left to avoid saying something she would regret later. What had happened that made it like this? Diana sighed, knowing it all had to do with her love of Man's World, with her desire for a man. She smiled when she saw Bruce. It always reminded her why the cost of her strained relationship with her mother was worth the gain of her knew family. She kissed him softly at first, although it quickly turned into a heated kiss. She moved her tongue against his, only stopping when she heard a gross coming from Brendon and Deidara. She laughed as she parted from her husband, "Come on boys, and let's go outside for the picnic lunch. Then, we'll come back it to open the presents."

Diana followed the boys to the garden where several of her quests were arriving. She quickly embraced Lois, followed by Shayera and Zatanna. Her eyes widened upon sight of Shayera's swollen stomach. She looked about as far along as she did, "Shayera, when I last saw you a few months ago at the wedding you had a flat stomach!"

Shayera laughed, "Thanagarians have shorter gestation period than humans or Amazons I guess for that matter. We typically carry our children for five months. John couldn't be here today. The guardians were having a meeting, but trust me when I say he's sorry he missed it. He's over the moon about our baby, and he wants our little Rex and your little Martha or Franklin to be friends."

"Sorry I'm late," Flash walked into the garden, his hand resting on Beatrice's hip.

Shayera had to smile. The rest of the league knew her as Fire. She was the first to see the relationship, and she was glad that one finally panned out for Wally. Diana was as well. He was really like the kid brother to all of them. He kept them innocent. He made them value life and laughter.

Diana's eyes widened, "You're married. Wally, you got married!"

Wally laughed, "I'm not a little kid, Di. Beatrice and I are very happy together, and I don't exactly make the money that some of the big corporate men do. We didn't want a big wedding. Everyone was busy at the time. I mean with our own villains, and getting help to my man, Bren. We eloped."

"Uncle Wally," Brendon tugged on the man's kakis, "Does this mean that she's Aunt Bea now?"

Wally nodded, "And that means she brought her favorite two nephews presents."

"Now, Wallace, I told you that I wanted to wait until Diana opened her presents, but now the boys are too excited. I guess we should give them their gifts," Beatrice smiled, her Brazilian accent heavy as she called out her husband, "I hope you boys like your jeep. Now, it's a toy, and it's for you to share."

"You can play with it first, Bren-Bren," Dei smiled, walking over to the snack table and grabbing a cookie.

"Not too many now," Zatanna ruffled his white hair.

"Okay, Aunty Z," Dei smiled running alongside Brendon as he drove around in the toy jeep.

Lois smiled, turning to Shayera, "You're going to have to have that baby soon or Diana's children will be completely spoiled by the entire league."

"Maybe, we should work on that too," Clark tilted her head up, kissing her with all the love he felt her. He had to admit that from time to time he wondered what life would be like if Krypton had never been destroyed, but truthfully, Lois made him happy. He loved how she could look at him and he didn't feel so mighty. He loved how she called him Smallville and chided him with no fear of how much stronger he was than her. She treated him as though he could never become like his lord counterpart, "After we set that wedding date of course."

Diana sat next to Bruce who was sitting under a tree in the garden as she watched everyone interact. She liked seeing that her friends where settling down. They were all happy. She hoped it wasn't short-lived for them. She was happy, yes, but she still worried for her children. She laid her head in Bruce's lap, "It's almost time."

"We should open the gifts. You've not been sleeping well lately. I don't want you up to much," Bruce ran his fingers through her raven hair, "I can't wait for our next child to be born. You make me so happy, Diana."

"You worry too much, Bruce. I told you I'll be fine," She stood, careful to keep her balance as she followed her friends in the living room, turning back to look at Bruce she smirked, "I am Wonder Woman after all."

She sat on the couch picking up the first present, "This one is from John and Shayera."

Bruce stopped Diana, "Doorbell."

He opened the door for J'onn and Michiru. Michi ran in the room to Brendon's side as he showed off his Legos. She helped him open the box. The two now sat in the middle of the floor together, constructing the model Gotham City. They were too busy to notice Dick and Barbara walking up from the cave. They both looked exhausted, but both held smiles on their faces.

Brendon laughed, "Michi, that's the face of the clock for the tower. It goes on the top."

"We don't have those in China and you know it Bren-Bren," She pouted and he immediately apologized, "It's okay, Bren. I'm really glad I have a best friend like you!"

Diana picked up the present again, "Anyway, this is from John and Shayera….and it's a….batman teddy bear."

"Well, I think he should be proud of his daddy," Shayera smiled.

Brendon stopped his play long enough to look at Shayera, "I'm telling you I want a little sister!"

"It's a boy, Brendon. I told you I have a feeling," Deidara shook his head, "Besides, it's not like it's going to be our last sibling."

Diana smiled softly, ruffling Brendon's hair, "One day you'll have a baby sister I promise."

Bruce held up the next present, "This one is from Clark and Lois. They got us several outfits. There are little jeans and converses. Here's a jumper, and a Superman costume….really Kent?"

Clark shrugged, "Every little boy needs a hero."

Diana laughed at the rivalry. Bruce and Clark had always had a thing back and forth. It started when Bruce dated Lois. That just seemed to rub Clark the wrong way, although Bruce and Lois both admitted it was one date and they obviously didn't click romantically anyway. Then there was the fact that Clark, despite his big heart, solved things with his powers. Bruce didn't completely trust that. Finally, there was his jealousy over her. He'd never admit it, but he felt like Clark was just bidding time until he died and then it would be him and Diana, "Boys, stop. Our son will look up to both of you. Now, I'd like to see what Zatanna got me."

Zatanna handed Diana a card, "It's just some money. I really didn't know what to get for you since you both have everything you'd ever need, and since you don't know the gender of the baby for sure, I'm not going to get clothes you have to return."

Bruce smiled, placing a hand on Zatanna's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Zatanna. You've done so much for our family already. You helped me a lot in dealing with Circe. Without you, I might never have had my children to begin with."

"Us next," Flash zoomed in the room, quickly assembling parts, "We got a crib. I know you needed one, but I got a deal on this on. A friend of mine does wood work and he hand-carved it. See the animals carved in rails on the sides. It can be easily taken apart and put back together so you can use it when you have more kids."

"I want a break from having them for a while, but I appreciate it," Diana laughed, "And I would like more kids. I love being a mother. It's a great gift."

She locked eyes with her mother for a moment, getting ready to open her next present. She felt a pain in her side. She groaned, looking to Bruce, "I think it's time."


	47. To Whom It May Concern

Bruce straightened his tie. He looked down at his watch. His lawyer would be there in a few minutes. Really, he hated the timing of it. Just two weeks ago, Diana went into false labor, and Dr. Leslie had ordered that she take it easy. Diana was stubborn though, and while he loved that about her, now it was to her and the baby's disadvantage. He had gotten her to spend most days with the boys, but today was her UN meeting to propose her idea of equal rights for meta-humans. He wanted to be with her, not here, "So this is the place?"

Selina turned to Bruce with a smug smirk, "Yes, it just seems like such a waste of time though."

"What do you me…?" Selina quickly interrupted him.

She glared at him, "But you had to finish what you started you had to hire a lawyer."

Bruce stood, now angry and not really caring how it looked to anyone around them, "Because it's the only way I can see my kid."

"But I mean, come on—you really think you have a chance," Selina shook her head, "You're a billionaire who's busy running a company. Your son was kidnapped by the Joker. That doesn't exactly scream "capable father." And you know what; you're not going to get any points for your history with women, either. Almost got married to Pamela and Andrea, but bailed. And, you only married Diana because she got pregnant with your sons."

"I love Diana; our marriage has nothing to do with her getting pregnant. Who Helena spends her time with is for the judge to decide," Bruce turned as he saw his lawyer approaching; he was relieved when Selina left, "Mr. Addison, it's good you're here. Look, I just want what's fair."

"Well, Mr. Wayne, this is going to take most of the day, and it's going to get ugly. Custody battles are never about what's fair, and the father rarely wins," Mr. Addison rubbed his brow, "But, I'm here to represent you."

The two men shook hand, entering the judge's chamber. Bruce sat across from Selina. Their eyes met in an icy cold stare.

"Ahem. Well, let's begin. I'm Judge Ellis," the woman adjusted her glasses, "Now, this is the custody case of Helena Selina Kyle. I've had time to review this case, and I understand that she currently lives with her mother, a Miss Selina Kyle. Now, Mr. Wayne, you've requested shared custody every other weekend, Christmas Eve, and one month of the summer. This is correct, Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes, your honor," Bruce looked down at his cell phone; still no text from Diana that she'd reached the meeting.

"Miss Kyle, would you please elaborate on your living conditions and the provisions you've made for your daughter," Judge Ellis lowered the file she's been reading from.

Selina took a deep breath, "Well, Helena and I have an apartment near her school. I was recently hired for a job as a secretary by Derek Powers, so I enrolled Helena in private kindergarten. She plays soccer, and I attend all her games."

"Your honor, we do not contest that Miss Kyle has not provided for Helena in every possible way. We contest the fact that she's denying the child access to her father," Mr. Addison remained calm.

Selena's lawyer instantly jumped on this statement, "A father she barely knows—just this year, she's spent more cumulative hours with the bus driver than Mr. Wayne. He's just a businessman to her that made himself available to her whenever it was convenient for him."

"I own a major corporation, and I pay for half of Helena's schooling. My wife and I are at every game," Bruce stood, "I didn't even know about her until Selina found it convenient to tell me."

"Mr. Wayne, control yourself," the judge turned to Selina's attorney, "Mrs. Tennyson, please continue."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Helena doesn't need a father that just finds time for her. My client is a loving and caring mother who doesn't deserve to have her child taken from her by a man with…let's face it not the best reputation," her smug smirk and Selina's cold stare were driving Bruce over the edge with anger.

"Look, I know what you're talking about, and I know I dated around a lot. I know my relationships have all failed until Diana, but I love Helena. And, ever since I met her, I just want to spend time with her," Mr. Addison pulled him back down in his seat.

Judge Ellis gave him a stern look, "One more interruption, and I'm kicking you out of my court."

Diana looked down at her phone—no signal. She cursed silently under her breath. Bruce was freaking out enough as it was over the custody battle. The last thing he needed was worry over her. She gently rubbed her stomach. Her baby was very active today. Dr. Leslie would definitely disapprove over her being at this meeting. Her mother had offered to take the meeting for her, but she refused. It had nothing to do with pride. It was just the fact that she'd built a trust with these people, and that would be needed in order to convince the nations' leaders to pass laws protecting the rights of meta-humans.

"Are you sure you're ready, Princess? Arthur sighed, "If these laws are passed, then my son and my daughter can come to the surface without fear."

"Believe me, Arthur. I want that for my children as well," Diana smiled, wincing slightly as her child kicked, "Now, I'm the first speaker."

Diana walked toward the front of the room, making her way slowly up the stairs and onto the stage. She pushed back the butterflies in her stomach, and she rubbed the latest spot baby Frank had kicked, "Well, you all know me, I feel sure as I am rather blunt. I am Princess Diana of Themiscrya, or some of you know me as Wonder Woman. Now, I know since the Thanagarian invasion some of you have not been as trusting of Shayera, or meta-humans in general. Now, I'll be the first to admit that I did not want to forgive her. I also understand the fact many of you feared us having a laser, but it has been disabled and the league has cut its size. However, this isn't about the league. It's about our children, both yours and mine. The meta-gene is recessive."

Diana stopped speaking for a few minutes as the crowed filled with murmurs," The scientists at Wayne Industries have been studying my DNA. My children could be perfectly normal, just as easily as any of your children could be meta-humans. My concern is how society will accept them. They deserve to be a part of the same schools and facilities. I know you would all do anything from your children, and you would love them even if they were a little different. So, I am proposing a law to guarantee meta-human rights. Thank you."

She watched as a man fought his way through security, "Down with meta-humans!"

With not much time to react, she pushed Arthur out of the way as he was the next speaker. She heard a loud band. She brought her hand to her stomach—blood. She groaned, collapsing to the ground.

"Diana," Arthur rushed to her side as the man was restrained, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, crying out in pain, "I can't feel Frank move."

"Now that I've heard both sides, I would like to read some letters of character reference into the record. The first is from a Mrs. Diana Wayne," Judge Ellis lifted up the paper, adjusting her glasses, "To Whom It May Concern…I have known Bruce form five years, and in that time I have really gotten to know him. He is the man who held me after my banishment from Themiscrya, who sings to me when no one is looking, and who swept me off my feet with a dance. I know many people think that Bruce married me when I got pregnant, but it took a while for him to let me in. He's got a hard exterior since the loss of his parents. So, I raised our sons Brendon and Deidara most of the time while we worked out our differences. Bruce and I have had our ups and downs over the years, but through it all, his relationship with our sons, has never changed. He's always been there for them no matter what. He was there to celebrate their birthday. He's played catch with them, and when he wasn't working, he always tucked them in. With his own daughter, Bruce wasn't given the opportunity to be there for her first five years, but he should be given that opportunity now. Once Bruce Wayne is in your life, he's in your life forever. I know from personal experience what an amazing gift that is, and not to allow him access to his daughter, would be to seriously deprive her, of all this man has to offer, and he offers so much. Thank you for your time, sincerely, Diana Wayne."

"Bruce!" Dick burst through the door, "I'm so sorry to interrupt. I just got a call. Diana was shot at the meeting by a protestor. She's in emergency surgery."

"Let's go," Bruce stood, "Where are the boys?"

Dick could see the color drain from his adoptive father's face, "They're with Barbara. Let's go. I'll drive. I don't think you can."

Bruce nodded in total shock.

Judge Ellis sighed as Bruce left, "Normally, I would allow the parent that was still here custody, but I have made my decision. I rule in favor of Mr. Wayne. I can see if a man cares enough to think of his sons even when his wife is in trouble….well Miss Kyle…your daughter is lucky to have him as a father."


	48. The Miracle of Freedom

"The ambassador of Themiscrya, Mrs. Diana Wayne, was shot today at the U.N. meeting by a protester of her proposition that all countries protect the rights of metas. Mrs. Wayne was rushed to the nearest hospital in New York City in critical condition. It is unknown how this will affect her unborn child. The protestor, Mr. Horton was arrested and is charged with two charges of attempted murder…."

"Turn it off," Bruce had his head in his hands, and he could not stand to watch his wife shot again on the television, "I should have been there, and I wasn't."

Dick placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. He viewed Diana like a mother even if he was grown and moved out when she became a part of his life. She was the one who raised his little brothers. For Bruce, she was the best thing he had. This was worse that losing his parents, "Diana wanted you to be at court. You needed to be there for Helena. Now, you need to be there for Diana."

"Bruce," Dr. Leslie stood at the doorway, "The surgeons said you could come back for the C-section, but if it gets dicey then you'll have to leave."

Bruce didn't even wait for a second. He jumped jump walking back to the operating room. He quickly donned a gown and some gloves, moving to his wife's side. He'd never seen Diana look so small. Her usually tan skin was extremely pale. Her baby blue eyes no longer carried that joy and spark of life, but a sadness and agony. He could see the pain written across her face. He knew they wanted her conscious. They had to make sure she didn't push, and that she controlled her strength. He looked to her stomach, watching the blood flow. Frank was early. He wasn't supposed to be born for at least another two weeks. He took Diana's hand in his, "I'm here. It's okay, Diana. It's okay, Princess."

Tears fell down her cheeks. Diana felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside. She'd never been shot before. Usually, her reflexes were fast enough for her to block a bullet with her bracelets, but at the time she was focused on saving Arthur, a really good friend. It was in her nature to put others before herself. She only hoped it hadn't caused her to lose another child. She couldn't handle that. She just couldn't, "I killed our baby Bruce. I did this. I'm so sorry. I tried to call you, and I'm just…."

"Shh," Bruce silenced her, kissing her forehead, "This is not your fault. It's okay. The baby is going to be fine and so are you. You have to stay calm while they are doing this."

Diana cried out in pain as she felt a knife go into her stomach. They had given her some medicine for the pain, but they could not give Diana the amount needed so that her metabolism wouldn't process it so quickly without harming the child. She cried harder, and Bruce did the only thing he knew to do. He pulled her closer, hoping that their child would be okay, although part of him was more worried about Diana's internal bleeding. He watched as they pulled the babe from her stomach. The boy was big. He looked like he was at the least ten pounds. He had a head full of curly black hair. The boy just wasn't crying, "Why isn't he crying! Why isn't our son crying, Bruce!"

"Sir, we need you to step out. We need to rush your wife to emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding. Your son is not crying, but he's breathing. We've rushed him to surgery because he was hit by the bullet. We won't know what the damage is until they get him there," the surgeon pulled Bruce from Diana's side as she held on tightly to his hand, "Mrs. Wayne, you have to let go."

Bruce kissed her softly, "It's going to be alright. I'll be right outside the operating room waiting on you okay?"

"Bruce, I'm afraid," She looked up at him in a way he'd never seen before, her voice small almost like that of a child.

"I'm always with you Diana," he smiled as she let go of his hand and he was escorted out to the waiting area.

* * *

Surgeons rushed the baby to the operating room. Frank cried softly, although it was almost like a harsh whisper. He'd already lost a lot of blood. He cried louder as an I.V. was placed in his stomach and he was put on a vent. Soon, he was silent.

Dr. Leslie entered the room as the surgeons slowly removed the bullet, "Did it hit any major organs, Dr. Richardson?"

"We don't think so," He turned from the baby as his assistants stitched him up, "It's quite amazing really. The bullet went through her stomach and hit the baby's hip. The bullet was stopped by the muscle there. He'll need some blood transfusions. He might suffer some minor nerve damage. Basically, he'll need some therapy on his leg to assure he walks well, and he might have a scar there from the rest of his life, but he's fine. We'll keep him on the vent overnight, and we'll give him nutrients through his I.V. for about a week. Then, I don't see any reason he can't come home."

* * *

Bruce paced the waiting room as he awaited the fate of his wife and son. He really didn't know how Frank was doing now. The baby was bleeding when he came out, and that meant he was hit. He just didn't know if anything major was. Diana he knew hadn't suffered a hit to any major organs, but she had a lot of internal bleeding that needed to be removed. They had to stop it or she would be dead. Really, it was already a miracle that she was still alive. Most people could only bleed internally for thirty minutes before death. She'd been bleeding almost two hours. Even with all her strength, this moment was a fight for her life. Bruce thought to when he was in the future. A prospect of a world without Diana absolutely terrified him, and despite thinking of the little girl he'd seen. Diana couldn't have more children. It would be too dangerous after this. He wouldn't allow it. She meant the world to him. Diana could just walk in a room, and it seemed to instantly brighten. She was stubborn, sure. She could drive him completely insane. He couldn't count the times he wanted to kill her, but he couldn't number the ways he loved her either. He stood as the surgeon entered the room, "How's my wife?"

"Well sir, we don't know yet. The other surgeons are just finishing up, and she should be awake soon. The biggest risk to her now is infection. It will take her some time just to get her strength back. She lost a lot of blood, and we had some complications in surgery due to her high metabolism and how she processed the anesthesia. She should wake up soon because of that. As for your son, he's fine. He just needs to stay a week to receive nutrients and make sure he doesn't get an infection. He's really lucky, the bullet was stopped by his muscle," Dr. Richardson sighed, "If you come with me, you can see your wife, and later you can both see your son. I just need a name."

"His name is Franklin…Franklin Jefferson Wayne," Bruce smiled as he remembered the reason for his name.

Diana blinked a few times as she opened her eyes. She couldn't move much do to all the bandaging around her stomach. She really didn't want to. She felt a lot of pain there. She'd never felt pain like this. She groaned a bit, smiling as she saw Bruce enter the room, "You look like crap."

Bruce chuckled just to clear the tension in the air, "Well, you don't look much better."

He kissed her forehead, glad that she was still smiling. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Frank made it fine. He just needs to stay in the hospital a while, but he's fine."

Diana nodded, "I knew he'd be okay. I had a feeling when I was unconscious Aphrodite came to me. She told me that he would be fine. She has plans for him."

"The fact the goddess of love wants our son for something scares me a little," Bruce groaned in annoyance at the goddess' constant meddling, "I would rather your gods leave us alone."

"She meant he has a true love out there somewhere that needs him in this world," Diana sat up a bit wincing at the pain, "Don't worry, I'll be good as new in no time and ready to go back to work."

Bruce shook his head, a look of fear in his eyes, "No, I want you to let this die down a while before you go back. I can't…..I can't lose you."

"Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, I'm Dr. Richardson. I just spoke with the doctors that operated on you, Diana. I am really sorry, but the bullet severed your fallopian tubes. You won't be able to have any more children."

* * *

"Gentlemen, so kind of you to meet me here, I just found out some vital information. I know you've been studying Greek myth and genetics, and I know that Wonder Woman will be desperate to have a daughter. She'll be calling you soon. I want in on the creation. I have in my hand a vial that was stolen from the gods….no matter how I got it, but it would give this child great power…..Power I intend to use to break the bat once and for all, Dr. Ansem," the man laughed, showing his sickly grin.

"I thought you were dead," Dr. Ansem didn't want this, but it would seem he had no choice.

"What can I say; you can't keep a good clown down."


	49. A Glimpse of the Future

**A/N: This is a glimpse in the future and a birthday present to me from me.**

"What are you doing?" a blonde haired girl walked into perhaps one of the biggest bedrooms in Wayne Manor.

Whisper found her friend looking into what seemed to be a crystal ball, but it had the symbol of Athena on it. She knew this must be important.

"Nothing much, Whis. I was just making sure that things are going the way they are supposed to in the past. Athena wants me to make sure that no one tries to go back in time and stop my birth," Ales sighed, "I wish she would let me go back in time and change things."

Whisper looked at her recently found friend. She herself had been saved by Frank during the war on metas. She had a few scars, but nothing like what Ales did. Alessandra was the picture of an Amazon. She was tale, tan, very beautiful. She had the strength, but there was a part of her that was broken inside. Her father's enemies hadn't rested until they got to her. Whisper looked at Ales' bandaged arms from multiple injections and cuttings, "I know it doesn't make since now, but maybe one day it will. Something good has to come out of this. Athena knows what that is and she doesn't want you to change it."

"I don't know. I just….I feel so used and dirty Whisper. I feel like that maniac took something from me. If I changed the past, I could change it," Ales eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Good things come out of tragedy, Ales. Look at me. After my father lost his first wife on Mars and his second on Earth, he should have just retreated in himself. He's told me that he wanted to, but he found Zatanna, my mother, and now he has me and Michi," Whisper gave Ales a stern look, "Promise me you'll at least take some time to think about it."

"I promise okay," Ales groaned, "Gods, Whisper, why do you have to be so convincing. I'll wait besides, I'm just hoping that I'll actually be born. Mother just lost the ability to bare children in the past, but I haven't felt in weird affects like fading away. I'm worried."

"Your mother would always find a way for you to be born. She's always been there for you even before you were ever thought about," Whisper nodded, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Diana loves you like no one else in the world."


	50. Not Right

Bruce sat down on the couch of the Manor. He'd been in and out of the hospital for the past two weeks. Ever since Diana was shot, he still didn't like to think about it. The thought of ever losing her chilled him to the core. He'd hoped she would be home by now, but her body took a while to heal. As for Frank, he was supposed to be home a week ago, but due to infection, he might get to come home this week. He sighed as he looked to the boys who were quietly playing in the floor. This was there first day home since the incident. They stayed with Barbara the night it happened, and then spent the past few weeks with their grandmother. And although he and Hippolyta didn't see eye to eye, Bruce knew that he owed her for eternity for all her help with the boys.

He would have been at the hospital today, but Diana threatened to straggle him if he didn't get away from it for a while. She told him to get Frank's room ready. Well, that part was easy. He had just pulled out the old crib and put it back in the boys' room. Today, the goal was to get supplies to turn two of the guest rooms in the Manor into fully furnished rooms for his twin sons who were getting ever closer to being four. He smiled at the pair. Brendon stood in his favorite red shirt with a graphic of Joe Cool, overalls with mud and paint splatter covered it. He held up a can of red paint, ready to build his room. Deidara was much more subtle in his excitement. He wore a tattered pair of jeans and black shirt covered in skulls. He wore a backwards black ball cap. He had dark blue paint sitting beside him, "So, boys, are you ready for your own rooms?"

Brendon nodded enthusiastically, running up the stairs to the guest room he'd picked. It was at the end of the hall, something Bruce had originally objected to, but Brendon was insistent that he was a big boy and he needed to conquer his fear. He opened the door to the now bare room. The only thing left in the empty room was plastic to cover the wood flooring. Brendon picked up his brush, opening the paint. He ignored his father's warning to wait as he started on one of the walls. Bruce shook his head, thankful he'd bought special paint so the room wouldn't look wrong if he painted both up and down and from side to side. Brendon turned to face his father as Deidara started on the other wall, "Daddy, is Mommy going to be okay? I asked Grandma Hippo-lady and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong with Mommy. Is Mommy going to die?"

Deidara stopped painting, speaking for perhaps the first time since his mother went in the hospital, "Of course, she's Wonder Woman. Don't think like that Brendon."

His words were harsh and cold. Not the usually calm and comforting tone that Bruce normally heard Deidara use when speaking to his little brother. Bruce made eye contact with his son. There was so much held in his emotionless green eyes. Deidara might only be a few months from four, but he knew so much in how he could read people. He realized how serious the situation with his mother had been. Bruce could tell the fear of losing his mother, scared him so much, "Deidara is right. The doctors think your mother will be just fine. She might even come home this week. She'll just have to take it easy for a while."

Brendon's sad face turned quickly back into a smile, "Okay."

Bruce watched in amazement as his son went back to pure happiness in an instant. Brendon was so loving and accepting. If you told him the sky was green, he might contest you for a while. He might even get upset, but when he was over something. It was right back to smiles and laughter. Bruce only hoped that he kept that innocence forever. He looked back to Deidara, a solemn look on his features, "Hey Brendon, why don't you run and get the paint for Deidara's room."

Brendon ran out of the room, and Bruce sat next to Deidara, "What's bothering you, Dei?"

Deidara turned to face his father. His green eyes carried such sorrow and paint, something that Bruce felt was extremely unusual for a three-year-old's eyes. His features were solemn almost like a man negotiating in a business meeting, "Tell me the truth about her. I want to know what happened."

"Your mother was shot at the meeting she went to," Bruce took a deep breath, knowing he could not lie to his son, "The bullet hit your little brother. But Frank is fine other than an infection from where he had surgery. Basically, bad things got in his body since he had an open cut. Your mother may really come home this week. Her body needs time to recover. We can go see her if you'd like."

"I got the paint for Deidara's room!" Brendon smiled, bubbling over with excitement, "We should get to work!"

"We should," Deidara placed a hand protectively on his little brother's shoulder, "I'd like that Dad."

Bruce nodded, watching his boys walk together. Brendon was so innocent and naive to things now. He didn't know how close to death his mother had come. Dei, however, realized the severity of the situation. His eyes were opened to the world from a young age. The world was black and white to Brendon. It was sometimes that way to Diana, but for himself and Deidara the world was a constant shade of gray. Bruce stood in the doorway, watching as the boys painted Deidara's room blue. Bruce knew the furniture would be arriving soon. Brendon wanted everything red in his room with a small trampoline next to his bed so he could jump into it. Deidara, he just wanted a race car bed. He sighed as he picked up a brush, painting with the boys. He couldn't help but think that Diana should be there. He sighed as he saw Alfred standing in the doorway, "Come on boys. Let's go see your mother. I think Alfred can finish up here."

Bruce smiled at his father figure as he passed him, "Thanks, Alfred."

"Anything for family, Master Bruce," Alfred picked up a paint brush, "You better get going before visiting hours are up."

The car ride seemed longer than it actually was. It was quite. The boys hadn't wanted to see their mother at first. To them, she was always Wonder Woman. She was strong and courageous. She was nothing less than a hero. To see her in a hospital bed, the thought had been too much for them. But now, they missed her so terribly...just to see her alive...to know she was okay. It was all they really wanted, "We're here."

Deidara solemnly nodded, taking his little brother by the hand and leading him into the white building. It was so void of color...kind of like there house had been without their mother there. Brendon didn't beg to press the button for the elevator like he normally did, but Bruce let him anyway. They didn't even stop at the reception desk as they walked to Diana's room. She had been moved to step down days earlier, so the boys could see her. Brendon stood on the chair by her bed to get a good look at her. His mother was paler than usual. Her lips a faded shade of red. Sweat covered her brow as if she had finally broken from a fever. She was asleep now...so quiet, "Is Mommy okay?"

"I'm fine, my little prince," Diana opened her eyes, a pale blue, but still with that same spark of life. She pulled Brendon to her side, smiling softly and motioning for Deidara to come join her, "I'm so happy to have all my boys here."

Brendon nodded, remembering the conversation he had with Deidara earlier that week. Mommy didn't need to know he missed her and that he was afraid. Mommy was sick and didn't need to be stressed, but a few stray tears fell down his face, "I want you at home Mommy."

Deidara nudged him, but Diana only smiled, "I know, baby, but I have to get better first, so that I can take care of you. The doctor is going to try and let me come home tomorrow. You know it's okay to cry. No matter what anyone tells you. Now, I want to know what you've done this week."

Deidara smiled, "Grandma is teaching us to fight with swords. I beat her and so did Brendon."

"That's because you are both great warriors like your Daddy. He told me you've been painting your rooms this week. I can tell by the paint all...over you clothes," Diana stopped speaking to yawn.

"Diana, you need a break. You're still very weak, and I know the boys can be a bit..." She interrupted him

"Bruce, I am fine. It was just one little yawn. Yes, I am sore and tired, but I want to spend time with my children," Diana smiled, "So, you both get to start pre-k next month. I'm really happy for you. You're going to make so many friends."

"I'm nervous Mommy," Brendon pouted as his mother ruffled his messy brown hair.

She flashed him a smile, "Don't worry. You are a prince and a sweetheart. I'm sure that they'll be some little boy or girl who will love being your friend. And even if you don't find someone there, then you've always got Michi, and Deidara, and you've always got me."

"But you almost died," Deidara spoke up quickly, realizing what he said in front of Brendon and covering his mouth.

Diana looked at Deidara with sadness. Sometimes she hated that he was so smart. It robbed him of innocence and opened him up to all the hurt of the world, "I know I did, but you know what." She waited until the boys moved in closer, although she yawned and started to doze off, "I'm always right here."

Her hand covered each of the boys hearts as she drifted off. Dr. Leslie entered the room, "Diana's been very anxious lately. She's been worried about the boys and Frank. We gave her a sedative so she could sleep. She needs it if she's coming home tomorrow. You are welcome to stay, but she really needs her rest. I need to talk to you alone Bruce."

"Go get in the car boys," He handed Deidara the keys, watching as they walked to his car and sat in it.

"We've had some issues with Franklin though. The infection was causing him a lot of pain. We had to drug him with twice what you would give a normal infant because he has his mother's metabolism. We've finally weaned him off it, but it will be tough around the house for a while," Dr. Leslie sighed, "He's like an addict coming off a drug. He will cry often, but you can take him home tomorrow with Diana provided he has a breathing monitor. Diana is doing well Bruce. She talks about you everyday. She tells everyone about how good you are with the boys. Bruce...don't screw this up."

Bruce nodded, "I won't. I feel the same about her."

The ride back was just as quiet. Both boys snuck up to their rooms, putting on pajamas. Neither one was hungry, although Bruce offered everything. They wanted the pasta that their Mommy fixed. He couldn't do that. Bruce sighed, laying back in his bed. He watched the door creak open and Deidara entered the room. He'd been so quiet with Diana. He hadn't opened up at all..

Deidara sniffed a bit, "I miss Mommy."

"Me too, Dei...Me too," Bruce sighed, rubbing his son's back as he cried. Bruce softly sang, "La luce che tu hai. Nel cuore restera. A ricordaci che. L'eterna stella sei."

Deidara cried harder, "It's not right Daddy. It's not right without Mommy singing her part...it's just not right."


	51. Labor Pains

Shayera sighed as she rested her head against John's broad chest. She felt perfectly safe in his arms. She was happy to be back with him. She never thought the day would come. Granted, she did feel bad for Mari, but she knew….heck everyone knew…that she and John were meant to be together. She rested her hand on her bulging stomach. She was cranky and a week overdue. She hoped that Rex would be born soon. He sure was taking his sweet time about it. Kind of like his father did most of the time. Shayera looked down to the floor. Brendon and Deidara sat playing with each other. She'd never been big on kids until it came time to have her own. Diana was in the hospital another night because she needed I.V. fluids. Bruce was forced to take a meeting because of his new partnership, and Alfred, she could tell, just needed a break. So, she volunteered, despite her own condition, to watch the boys with the promise that if anything happened at all they would be sent to stay with J'onn and Mai, who were in town for the next two weeks since Thanksgiving was soon approaching.

Brendon laughed as his red race car zoomed around the track they had constructed. Around the television set, under the couch, and around the loveseat it zoomed, Deidara's blue car not far behind. Deidara merely smiled like he held his own dirty little secret. Shayera watched as Brendon's car seemed to slow down, almost like it was being held by something as Deidara's car crossed the finish line.

"You cheated," Brendon exclaimed, knowing it was true, but that he had no way to prove it, "I demand a do over."

"Face it, Bren-Bren. I'm you're big brother. I always win," Deidara smirked, leaning back as if beating his younger brother had been no effort at all.

"Now you two," John gave the boys a stern look, "Brendon, it is always best to except defeat graciously. Don't be a sore loser. You were too cocky that you were going to win. Dei's shadows were the only thing that slowed you down; you were already slowing because you thought you couldn't be beat. As for you, Deidara, it's good that you don't allow him to win, but you shouldn't cheat. You are there to guide your younger brother. Be a good example."

Shayera smiled at John's advice. She could already tell he would be a strict, but wonderful father. She poked Brendon's nose, "You should know, Bren. Don't count you're chickens before they hatch."

Brendon scowled a bit, "I swear everyone is gaining up on me. I will beat you one day Dei."

"Only in your dreams, Bren-Bren," Deidara smirked, picking up his car and looking at the clock, "We should get to bed. It's getting late."

"Alright," Brendon sighed, knowing that Dei was the leader among them and there was no arguing; he turned to look at Shayera, "Aunt Shy, I have a question….where to babies come from?"

John waited for his girlfriend to respond. He knew there was no telling what Shayera would say to the three-year-old, so he stepped in, "Well, Brendon when two people love each other very much, there love creates new life."

"Well, I know that. Mommy told me that when two adults are in love it makes a baby," Brendon sighed, "What I mean is do you lay eggs, Aunt Shy?"

Shayera gasped for air, unable to control her laughter at the question. Wally had asked her once and she slapped him, but coming from a curious, innocent child. It was so sweet and funny at the same time. She clutched her side, "No, Brendon….I don't lay eggs."

"But, you're a bird," Brendon shook his head in confusion.

"Brendon, my people used science to cause us to grow wings. I'll give birth the same way that your Mommy did. Since, Rex is half-human. He won't have wings like I do, but if his father had been Thanagarian, he would have wings….but he still wouldn't come out of an egg," Shayera smiled, standing from the couch and taking the two boys each by the hand, leading them to the guest room, "Does that make sense?"

"Sorta," Brendon shrugged, climbing in the bed, "Are you going to read us a story."

Deidara nodded, "It's tradition to read a story before bed."

Shayera pulled a book from the shelf, seeing that it held a few fairy tales within its pages. John watched from the doorway as Shayera read. She was his angel. Her red hair was longer now than when they first met. He always loved it. It reflected her fiery temper, and while he always argued with her. It was their way of saying they cared. She stood up to him when he got in his moods. He liked that. Mari never did that. Mari was seductive sure….beautiful yes, but she wasn't Shayera. Shayera was the woman he'd fallen for. She was the woman that he'd never gotten over. He forgave her easily because he knew that their love had never been a lie. Watching her now, he realized how great a woman she was. She was going to make an excellent mother. She changed her voice from character to character as she read the myth of Demeter and her daughter who stayed in Tartarus. He felt sure they boys had heard the story many times from their own mother. He waited as Shayera kissed each boy on the forehead and made her way back to him in the doorway. She slowly shut the door, leaving it open just a crack.

"This is nice you know," she smiled, kissing his cheek softly, "Us…parents. I can't wait until Rex is born."

"Me either," John smirked, "I can teach him catch, and you can teach him how to break a window while playing baseball."

"Hey, that only happened once John Stewart," Shayera laughed as he tickled her before groaning in pain, "John….I've been hurting off and on all day, but it's worse now….I think…I think."

"You're in labor," John's eyes widened, "We have to get the boys to J'onn's place."

"I don't think we have time," Shayera's eyes widened as she clutched her side.

Deidara and Brendon ran out of the bedroom. Deidara rushed to her side, "Aunt Shy, are you okay?"

John placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Grab your backpacks. Your Aunt is in labor and we have to get to the hospital."

Deidara grabbed his backpack as well as Brendon's, "I can use my powers to get us to J'onn's. It's a lot of effort, but I can do it."

"Fine," John realized he really didn't have a choice, "But send word when you get there."

Shadows enveloped Brendon and Deidara. It was really quite creepy if you didn't know how innocent Deidara truly was. His eyes went completely dark instead of their usual green. His relaxed expression became more concentrated than ever. Slowly, the darkness faded from the room until it was lighted again. Deidara and Brendon disappeared. John then turned his attention to Shayera. He lifted her in his arms, grabbing her travel bag. A note appeared from the shadows with only two words on it, "word, Dei."

John sighed with relief, as scary as Shy was in labor, Bruce was more terrifying to him, especially if the man's kids were involved. John moved the street corner, trying to hail a taxi, but it seemed as if every driver passed him by. Shayera was going to give birth soon, and with the hospital several miles away, he didn't think he could carry her all the way, and flying didn't seem safe, "Finally."

Shayera let out a grunt of satisfaction as John sat her down in the taxi. The man rushed toward the hospital, but the contractions seemed to be getting closer and closer together. Shayera's eyes watered, "I hate you John Stewart! Why did I ever let you do this to me! I really really hate you!"

John rubbed his lip after she slapped him to find it was spilt, "Shy, you've got to calm down. Stress is not good for the baby."

Shayera bit her lip, "John, take off my sweats. Rex is coming now. You're going to have to catch him."

John looked to the taxi driver, who seemed about as white as he did in this moment. He ripped the sweat pants from her body, pulling off her underwear as well, "I can see the head! One more push, Shy."

Shayera pushed with all her strength, John reacting quickly in catching the baby boy. He grabbed Shayera's pants. He wiped the little bit of blood from the baby as he started to cry. Shayera smiled, "Take your shoe lace and tie off the umbilical cord. They'll cut it at the hospital."

John figured he would never forget this moment. The birth of his first born in Cab #238, "Welcome to the world Rex Jonathon Stewart."


	52. Angels

The Joker paced back and forth a vial in his hand. No one knew. He was delighted by the fact that no one knew that he was still inside Tim's mind, controlling the boy's actions. He was especially glad of it. It gave him the inside track to all information on the bat. He was the only one who was pleased when he heard that Diana was shot...that she could no longer have kids. He knew all about Bruce's desire to have a daughter, and he knew exactly where Diana would turn next. It was just a matter of time. She would go talk to Mr. Fox, and he would recommend the best genetic team at Wayne Industries. Joker chuckled as he thought about how easy it had been to get them on board with him. All it took was a gun, gasoline, and a lit match. He smiled even wider. He still hadn't lost his touch. On top of that, he know had Tim's mind merged with his. His plans were still insane, but an organized form of insane. He had backup plans, but still with the ultimate goal of making the Bat break his one rule. He knew what he needed to make it happen. He needed to use something that was precious to him. Tim was like a son to him. Brendon was his son, and trying to capture Wonderbra was just out of the question. No, he would use the thing every father valued most, their baby girl. He would take from the Bat the very thing that he would have had. He knew that his wife had been pregnant. Something inside him had told him that it would be a girl, but he really didn't know. Sometimes he remembered it one way, sometimes another. But, it was one bad day...one really bad day that made him into the man he was. The bat was just like him...one bad day made him into the caped crusader, but he had not had a torturous bad day...the kind that could turn a man insane.

He looked back to the vial in his hand, recently acquired from Lex Luthor, who got it during a venture with Ares, the god of war. Angel Blood-it was a very powerful substance. Lex, himself, had used it on a test subject. He injected a woman with the substance in a concentrated from while pregnant. Joker had personally seen Lex's results, but he knew better than to take the word of Lex Luthor. He planned to have Diana injected with it every week of her pregnancy, whenever she decided to try for their precious Martha. It would go strait to the baby. If hurting his little girl didn't break him, the Joker would turn Martha against her own father, and he wanted her to be powerful. He needed her to be capable of getting past her brothers...capable of competing against her mother...capable of breaking the Bat. But first, he needed to test it himself. He walked into another room, a young woman was sitting there. He looked up to the doctor in the room, "Was it a success?"

"Yes," Dr. Ansem adjusted his glasses, "We successfully implanted your child within her since she's agreed to carry the baby to term. If you give us the vial, we can hopefully, produce more of this angel blood, and test what effect injecting it into the mother has on the child."

Joker smiled as he shifted back to Tim, "Do it, I want to bring the bat to his knees."


	53. Promises

Diana took a deep breath. She was deeply frustrated at the fact her doctor had insisted that she stay in bed her first few days at home. Diana was a doer. She took care of everyone. She wasn't used to everyone taking care of her. She felt so vulnerable. She sat up, determined to make it to the bathtub by herself. Her muscles ached and cried out against her efforts, yet she managed to swing her legs over the edge of the bed. She smiled reveling in her success. Grabbing the bedpost, she lifted herself to her feet. She grabbed her com-link off the dresser in case she fell, although she was determined not to. Putting on foot in front of the other, she easily made her way to the bathroom, starting her bath. She closed her eyes as she lowered herself in.

"Diana, Princess, where are you?" Bruce opened the door, Frank in his arms, "Diana, I told you I don't want you getting up on your own."

Scoffing, she pulled herself up, "I'm fine, Bruce. Now, let me see my little hero."

Bruce was amazed at how quickly Frank had grown. He was now over nine pounds. He smiled as he watched his wife with his one month old son. Diana gently ran her hands through her baby's raven hair. He cooed, looking up at his mother with his bright green eyes. Diana handed him back to Bruce, "I need to get dressed."

"Do you need any help?" Bruce sat Frank down on the play mat in their bedroom.

Diana turned, now standing in her jeans, "I'm pretty sure that I can handle it."

Bruce moved quickly to her side. He had been without her for so long now that he'd almost forgotten just how beautiful she was, and just how stubborn she could be. He knew she wouldn't accept help. She took care of herself, and although it frustrated him, it was part of what made her so sexy. Yes, Diana had the most voluptuous body on the face of the planet. He saw the way other men looked at his wife. She had curves in all the right places, but they didn't see what he did. The flat stomach, that all other women envied, was like a brick wall of pure muscle. She was lean through years of training and discipline. Other men didn't hear her melodious laughter...didn't know how her smile could instantly brighten a room, or how her warrior spirit drove him to work harder and do more. They didn't know how in the past month, he'd been terrified of losing that. He buried his face in the nap of her neck, and his nostrils were instantly filled with her amazing scent...like the ocean on a cool breezy day. His lips went to her neck, biting her gently followed by a kiss to the slightly reddened flesh, "Are you sure about that?"

"Bruce, we can't. Frank needs us right now," She pulled her sweater over her head, "Later, okay."

It killed her to say that. She knew she was still sore and wasn't exactly up for a romp with Bruce, but she just wanted him to keep kissing her like that. She wanted to lie next to him and allow him to shower her with affection. She knew he'd been worried. She knew he loved her, but even more so she loved him. She wanted to be with all of him. The playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne amused her, and she loved his flirtations. The Batman amazed her with his warrior spirit and his daring nature to allow himself to be surrounding by such growing darkness. And, Bruce was just somewhere in the middle. He was the hurt child, the loving father, the gentle husband...he was her favorite.

"Fine," Bruce scowled, supporting Dina as she made her was to the play mat.

Lowering herself slowly to the floor, she held up Frank's stuffed kitty. She smiled as Frank cooed and squealed happily, kicking his feet in the air, "Aw, Baby Franklin likes his stuffed kitty. You must get that from your father."

"That's not fair, Diana," Bruce gave her a stern look, "No teasing after I've been so worried about you. Besides, I think he just likes you."

"I suppose he gets that from his father too," Frank giggled as his mother picked him up, "You should have known that I would be fine. I am an Amazon, but we do need to talk about our future. You know I am immortal, but this experience has shown me I'm not invulnerable. I could die, and I want you to go one if anything ever happens to me...for the sake of the boys. I want you to find new love."

"I can't Diana," Bruce stood, taking the now sleepy Frank and making his way to the door that connected the master bedroom with the nursery.

Diana stood quickly, wincing slightly from her still healing stomach. She moved to her husband's side, "Bruce, I need you to promise me. I need to know that you'll be okay."

"I can't do that. I can promise that I will take care of the boys. I can promise that I will keep on living, and I'll try to be happy," Bruce laid down his sleeping son in the crib; he grabbed Diana's shoulder, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "But, I will never love another. You are it, Diana. That's it."

"I just want you to be happy. That's why I have a meeting with Lucious next month," Diana bit her lip, "I want to use invetro-fertilization to have Martha."

"No," Bruce looked away from her, "It's too dangerous. I refuse to risk loosing you again. You had trouble with delivery of the twins and Frank. Maybe, that future isn't supposed to happen."

"I don't care about the danger. I saw my grown daughter. She was a beautiful woman with a strong spirit. I hugged her, and when I held her in my arms. I felt a warmth. I felt such purity and true innocence. She's supposed to exist. We can wait a couple years, but I want to do this," Diana had that look in her eyes; it was the same look she had when she said that she wanted to be with him.

Bruce knew all to well that Diana was determined to make it happen. She wanted to give Martha a chance, and so did he. Their family just wasn't quite complete, "It's your decision Diana. If you think you can handle it, then go ahead, but know that I'm against it."

"Promise me that you won't be mad at me if I do this Bruce," Diana now gave him a cold stare, "I will probably have to go through some old scientists at Cadmus labs. It will be risky just doing this, and I want to know that you will love our daughter and you won't resent her creation."

"I promise, Diana," Bruce smirked, "Because, I'm going with you to make sure that their is no funny business. I'm always on your side Diana. Always."


	54. While You Sleep

**Author's Note: Sorry to those who caught my error. Yes, the twins are actually three, almost four years older than Frank. There are two years between Helena and the twins. Three years between the twins and Frank and then another three between Frank, Thomas, and Martha. I knew this would happen because it's so easy to get the ages mixed up. I typed this up after a big Organic Chem Test, so my mind was elsewhere...^^**

Terrible-that was the only true way to describe the night he'd just had. Bruce groaned, clutching his side. As he pulled back his hand he could see the sticky red liquid on his black gloves. The thug with the knife got lucky. He had stopped the man from stabbing the woman with her son. That's what mattered to him. He didn't care if he got hurt as long as no one else had to lose a parent the way he had. He opened the first aid kit that he kept in the cave, pulling out some bandages and tape. He winced at the sting of the spray of medicine to his wound that was only just beginning to clot. Placing the adhesive cloth over the open cut, he slowly wrapped tape around his waist. The tenderness he felt told him he probably had a few bruised ribs. All in all, not bad compared to previous injuries he had sustained.

None of this was what had made the night terrible. He'd been called in by Gordon to help find a child who had been abducted by a pedophile ring. This was the fourth little boy in weeks. He'd been taken with his little sister. Police found the girl had run away when her brother helped her escape. Bruce found the boy...only after his captors had their fun with him and the leader of the ring got away. He had failed a little boy. He shook his head, making his way up the stairs of the cave and into the main house. He walked slowly because of his injuries, but also because of his disappointment in himself.

Upon reaching the first door at the top of the stairs, he opened it quietly. He didn't want to wait up his eldest son. He found Deidara, sleeping in his race car bed, his stuffed platypus clutched tight in his hand. Bruce watched as the shadows in his room danced around the walls. His son was very powerful even in his sleep, and he worried the day would come that Dei couldn't control himself. He knew how people looked at his son. He knew that Deidara was a little different from the norm, but Dei had a heart of gold, granted he didn't show it in front of people. He was a quite child, withdrawn, but Bruce saw the way he took up for his brother at pre-school. He moved the edge of his son's bed, running his hands through his pale white hair, "I love you, Dei, always."

Deidara opened his eyes, yawning a bit as he smiled at his father, "I love you too, Daddy."

Bruce nodded, walking to Deidara's door, "Go back to sleep."

He opened the next door, watching as Brendon slept. It was a good sign for him. Brendon had nightmares a lot. It was his fault. He never should have allowed children into his world, knowing the dangerous villains he faced on regular basis, but Brendon was such a blessing to him. He loved how Brendon still smiled, how he forgave...how he didn't let darkness consume him as it had him when he was eight and saw his parents killed in front of him. Brendon shivered, whimpering softly, "Shh..." He sang softly watching as his son's breathing slowed, and he returned to deep sleep, "Nothing will hurt you ever again. I promise."

Bruce watched as a smile returned to his son's face and he snuggled into his pillow. He moved onto the last room on his rounds. Opening the door to the nursery, he peered in, finding baby Frank sitting up in bed, toy bear in hand as he cooed and giggled to himself. He walked over to the crib, pulling his chunky baby boy in his arms, "You need to sleep."

He slowly rocked his youngest child who was only a few months old. It was a miracle that Frank was even alive. The doctors said had the bullet hit Diana up an inch. It was something that Bruce didn't like to think about. But, his focus now was to keep his fingers away from baby Frank. He had Diana's strength, and then some, plus he was too little to realize it. He held his breathe as Frank got a hold of his hand, but sighed with relief as the child yawned and stretched. Bruce kissed the infants forehead, placing him back in the crib, "Sleep well, Franklin."

Bruce made his way through the door that joined the nursery to the master bedroom. He pulled off his sweat pants, now in only his boxers before climbing into bed next to Diana. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell. She was in a deep sleep. She reached over feeling his side of the bed before her hand rested on his chest. Bruce could have sworn he saw her smile in her sleep at the thought of him being there. She opened her eyes, "You're late tonight, and you're hurt."

He silenced her, "I'll tell you about tonight later. It was...just a rough night."

Diana nodded, drifting back to sleep. He loved how she didn't press the issue. She knew he would talk about the horrors of patrol later when he was ready. She never pushed him to, but he always knew she was there to listen. Diana understood him completely. She always had. She had been asking more and more...she knew he was lying about the fact he was starting to get older. Aches and pains, he tried to ignore, but she noticed. He was getting up in his mid-thirties. It wasn't horrible old, but it was when you tried to do the same moves you did when you were nineteen. He turned back to Diana, pulling out the picture from his billfold that his future self had given him. He hadn't looked at it since Brendon and Deidara were born. He figured that the future had changed and this daughter of his no longer existed. He noticed that the picture had changed. It was now bigger. He saw Brendon next to Deidara with Frank on his shoulders. Diana held another little boy in her arms and on his lap was the same little girl only a baby. He bit his lip, putting the picture away. He hoped that Diana didn't find it. She had two dangerous labors, and he wasn't ready for any more. They were happy. This didn't mean anything. He could risk losing his wife.

He watched as Diana's chest rose and feel. He could practically her voice screaming I'm not going anywhere. She was the one stable thing in his life. He had to trust her to make the right decision. He looked back to the photo, turning it over: Brendon age 6, Deidara age 6, Frank age 3, Thomas 9 months, Martha 9 months. Maybe, there was more to the future than they originally thought.


	55. The Interview

**VV: **So, I hear you have a big announcement for all your reader of Akantha.

**WWBMForever:** Yes, I have planned this for a long time, but I finally have reached a point that I think I'm ready to stop. The last chapter in Akantha is in fact the final chapter. But, don't be disheartened, I intend to continue this story in a new fanfiction titled Looking for Angels.

**VV: **Why the switch to a new story ? Why not just have a time skip and continue with Akantha?

**WWBMForever: **It was just time to move one from this. I mean it's over fifty chapters long. It's reached its limit. I know that my die-hard fans will continue to read it no matter how long it gets, but I also realize that whenever a new fan comes along and sees the length of this story regardless of the good reviews will be intimidated by its length. I have been planning this for a while. Because Bruce and Diana are together now, and I want to focus on their parenthood, and family life in a separate story.

**VV: **So, what inspired the title Looking for Angels, and what can we as readers expect in the new story?

**WWBMForever:** Well, the title came from a song by Skillet that I adore. The one lyric that angels show up in the strangest of places seemed to fit this story well. This story starts to focus on many things. You'll learn more about Deidara's powers and what they are. You start to see Brendon some out of his shell. They'll be some dark secrets revealed about Tim. Frank will be old enough for people to start to love him as a character the way I do. Thomas and Martha will be born. So, a lot of fun stuff.

**VV: **So, you always like to pull from the DCAU and the comics in your work. Can we expect that to continue?

**WWBMForever: ** That is something I love to do, and it will continue. There will be more from Return of the Joker because it's my favorite animated movie. But, I'll probably give the Joker more of the characteristics of the Heath Ledger Joker just because it's so iconic to the character. My favorite comic is the Killing Joke, so expect some of that to show up. I love Terry (Batman Beyond) so he'll be in the story. I am still on the fence about adding Damian Wayne since I already have Helena.

**VV: **So, another big question. Tell us about your main characters. What influenced their development? And which are your favorites to right?

**WWBMForever: ** Well, this will take a lot of typing, but alright

First, there is Deidara. He was not my brainchild, but a friend of mine who got bored with the character and renounced all rights to me. He's very shy as a child, but you'll see that quickly changes. He has a lot of ninja lore around him.

Secondly, there is Brendon. He's my complete brainchild. Brendon was the second Wayne character to be developed, but he's definitely one of my favorites. He's very sensitive, but he'll be one of the all time best Robins in the future. Brendon was not really inspired by any other known character. He's just kind of always been in my head.

Frank, he was the last addition to the Wayne family. He was the gay character at first. I just thought that would be something different. But then, I wanted to write him as merely eccentric once Whisper was developed and the two of them seemed to go hand in hand. He's very spastic, and the more I volunteered with little kids, the more developed Frank has become.

Thomas was the first Wayne character I ever developed. He's got a lot of a competitive drive. Really, he's the competitive side of me that wants to be a doctor. He's my favorite male Wayne to write.

Ales or Martha, her full name will be revealed later, but she was the third Wayne to be developed, and she's my favorite to write. She got inspiration from Nikitia, Katara, Alex Russo, and Lorelai Gilmore. Most of her person is from Gilmore Girls though. She's a lot of the repressed artistic side of me. I love her the most because she is so close to me.

Pete and Spenser are two characters that are added to the Wayne family. Pete is a vampire and was inspired from the Twilight series. Spenser is a half-demon and was inspired from Criminal Minds. I don't want to say much more about them because it will give things away.

Whisper is Frank's girl. She's very sweet and energetic. She's bright and loves life. She's based on a best friend of mine, and I love righting her. I don't think anyone can hate her character

**VV: ** So, when can we expect to see Calling for Angels, and what will be the first chapter?

**WWBMForever: **Well, you should see it hopefully before the new year, and the first chapter will be some good old fashioned Bruce and Diana fluff.


End file.
